Blood Lust
by Sueona
Summary: Akihito tried to find stories, but meeting one powerful vampire, Asami Ryuuichi will throw his world upside down. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, violence, smex (non-con), mpreg.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 1/?

Summary: Akihito tried to find stories, but meeting one powerful vampire, Asami Ryuuichi will throw his world upside down. AU.

Notes: Hello readers. Here is a story. I'm not totally sure about this one. I'm not good with the first meeting between Asami and Akihito. So, I hope I got it right. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.

Chapter One:

The night was cold and a strong breeze fell against his face. Rain poured down, making it impossible to gain attention by his voice. Red eyes glared at him while the creature walked toward him. He was cornered. He was pressed against the brick wall. He glanced side to side, trying to find a way out of the problem. The creature smirked, showing off his deep fangs. He didn't bring a weapon to defend himself. He heard footsteps and prayed it was someone who could defend against vampires.

The vampire hissed toward the sound of the footsteps, "You are too loud."

A man appeared from the shadows, smoking a cigarette and replied calmly, "I know. I made sure you heard me."

The vampire chuckled, "He is my meal. Leave or join his fate." He ran forward blocking the boy's path as the young man was ready to bolt down the path.

Akihito felt the coldness against his skin. The vampire was cold and dangerous. His mind was spinning. All he was doing was trying to gain a scoop of news. He should have known this was vampire territory. He didn't move an inch. One movement and he would be dead or worse this vampire's mate, always being forced to follow his commands.

Asami stepped forward, smirking as the vampire hissed at him. He knew within seconds the foolish vampire would attack him to claim his prize. He stared deep into those hazel eyes. So, it was him he has been looking for. The vampire ran toward him and he pulled out a sword, chopping the creature's head off. As dust fell to the ground, he set down his weapon. There was no need to frighten the boy more than he was. He walked toward the other and spoke, "You have been running around this area for a while."

"So what?" Akihito sneered. He didn't like this man even though the other did save him from a horrible fate.

Asami smirked at the naïve fool. Suoh and Kirishima came over, walking closer to the boy who dared try to find information about the area. He couldn't believe a reporter would lurk around an area with vampires roaming freely. It was foolish and dangerous for all humans. He exhaled grey smoke from his cigarette and spoke, "Tell me who has been sending you here."

Akihito glanced to the two big men and looked back over the man who saved him. He mumbled, "Wouldn't you like to know?" He gained a punch from the man with glasses. He glared at the three. When one was ready to grab him, he kicked out, bolting down the right path. The men tried to run after him. He heard their footsteps and he turned the corner. He wasn't about to get caught. He figured that man had something in the area and that was why he was asking questions. He turned another corner, almost toward the road. He heard the two men stopped. He glanced back, sticking out his tongue as he ran through the traffic, hearing the cars beep at him.

Asami stood there, amazed. He didn't have many people talk back to him alone not tell him what he wanted to know. The way the boy ran through the traffic, ready to escape him gave him excitement. He dropped his cigarette and pulled another out. Lighting it up, he demand, "Find out everything on him. I want to know everything about him." He had to see the other again. It has been a very long time since someone gave him excitement. He turned around and walked through the path. He stopped when he saw one of his old friends. He tilted his head and said a name that he hasn't said in a long time, "Shinomuri-san."

Grayish with the tint of red eyes stared past the cruel yakuza who owed everything. He spoke, "I see someone has caught your attention."

Tilting his head, Asami remarked, "Almost sound jealous."

"I am never jealous over something so beneath me." Shinomuri responded.

"Why are you here?" Asami asked.

"Hoping you will not repeat a mistake. The last time you got involved with someone, you drove her mad and she had to be killed." Shinomuri answered coldly.

Asami glared at the man and sneered, "Mind your own business and do not bring up her again." He walked past his old mentor and heading toward his area to make sure everything was going the way he wanted it to. He played this game and he always came ahead. The boy was his new target. He wondered what the other would do next. He merged with the shadows around the area.

The next night, Akihito walked around, trying to not gain attention. He didn't need a repeat of last night. He hoped he wouldn't be caught by a vampire alone that insane man. He remembered a conversation from his friend in the police department.

'_His name is Asami Ryuuichi. He is a ruthless yakuza. He works deep in the underworld but no one can prove a thing alone he has helped out the police taking down some vampire gangs.' _

Like that was reason enough to not take the man down. Akihito huffed and moved across the roof top. Tonight he will take the man down himself. He will prove the man did illegal workings. He will make it big tonight. He pulled out his camera, zooming in on the docks. No one was there yet. He hoped he didn't miss a big story. A car pulled up and he leaned forward, waiting to get his hands on a great story. He imaged what kind of money he would get for this and also he would get other jobs. He zoomed in again to see the yakuza step out of his car. He smiled and thought to himself. _You are going down Asami. _Looking through his viewfinder, he saw the man turn his head and smirk straight at him. His eyes widened and then he heard footsteps. He tried to stand up but something was put over his mouth. He felt his world spin and everything went black.

Asami stared at the tied up boy. He over looked the smooth skin. The other was small but toned. Akihito legs were tied up to his knees and his hands were cuffed behind his back. Everything about this young man drove a lust in him that he never felt before. He smirked as thoughts enter his mind. He wanted the party to start. He grabbed a glass of water and dumped it over the boy's face. Hazel eyes fluttered open, looked around and then glared at him. He spoke, "Such a naughty boy you are. Do you think that I would let you walk away without paying me back for saving you?"

"Go fuck yourself, asshole! I owe you nothing!" Akihito yelled. Finally he noticed he was naked. He pulled at his bindings, trying to free himself. He sneered, "What the hell is this about? Why do you have me naked?"

Asami chuckled as he lit up a cigarette. He pulled the legs back and remarked, "Good view. Maybe I should take photos of you like this. I'm sure the police would love to see this." Akihito glared at him and tried to struggle against the bindings. He smirked again. He leaned over the other, whispering, "You aren't going anywhere until I say otherwise. You owe me for saving you last night."

"You were the one who came. I didn't ask for your help." Akihito hissed and snapped his head up, trying to hit the yakuza. Asami pulled back too quickly. He blinked his eyes for a moment. He was naked in the company of a man. By the looks of it, the man had lust in his eyes. It wasn't the first time someone looked at him like that. Some vampires would look at him like that when he was running around at night. He struggled even more, hissing, "Don't you even think it. Let me go right now!"

Asami decided he needed a little more fun with this fierce wild cat. He pulled out a bottle, covering the boy's screaming mouth, putting the drug right under the boy's nose, making him inhale the drug. He pulled it away, sliding his hand down the smooth skin that he was dying to touch for a while. The other squirmed against the desk, trying to stop his touches. He spoke, "Such a lovely body. I could teach you so many things. I think you need to learn a lesson or two." He grabbed the boy's cock, stroking it, seeing it jolt. He teased, "Your body reacts so well."

Shaking his head, Akihito bit out, "You drugged me." He bit his lip trying to stop the moan coming out. Lips landed on his neck, nipping at his skin. Everything felt hot and his mind was spinning. He knew he had to find a way out of this. He felt something against his neck and that made him struggling even more. He hissed, "LET GO!" He couldn't let this continue. He had to stop this before it was too late.

Asami pulled back and chuckled at the fearful look on the boy's face. So, the other felt his fangs. It was tempting. This boy was driving something in him. He smeared percum onto his fingers, thrusting them inside the boy's opening. He watched hotly as the boy tossed his head back, baring his neck to him. He licked at the neck, whispering into the boy's ear, "You smell so good right now."

"Please don't." Akihito begged, shamed that he was begging. He knew everything about vampires because he had to learn it for his night jobs. It would horrible to marked by this man and be under his control forever until the other decided to kill him. There was no freedom if he was bit. He felt his body ache by the attentions giving to him and he hated himself for feeling this way. _It has to be the drug. I couldn't be enjoying this. _He thought. He felt a third finger thrust inside and he screamed with tears flowing down his face, "STOP!"

"Why stop when your body is enjoying it? You should see how you keep pulling my fingers into you." Asami replied. He thrust them in, trying to find one spot. When the body arched up and the photographer moaned, he smirked and knew that he find it. He decided to tease the other, brushing is fingers against that spot, seeing the other's cock jolting to life. He leaned over, sealing those moaning lips, darting his tongue inside, tasting the boy for the first time. It was toxic. He pulled away from the delicious kiss, seeing saliva run down the boy's chin. Hazel eyes stared at him in lust. He pulled out his fingers, chucking as the hips pushed forward. He had to have this boy. He unbuckled his pants, pulling out his thick cock. He bent the boy over the table.

Struggling against the hold, Akihito shook his head and sneered, "Fuck someone else! I will…" The rest of his words died in a scream as the thick cock entered him. It felt like he was being ripped into two. He chocked out, "No. Get it out. Hurts."

Asami whispered as he thrust in again, "Know the pleasure and pain I give you. Never forget this lesson." He gripped the brown hair, pulling the head back. His blood lust was overpowering him. He bit down on the boy's neck, sucking in the sweet toxic blood that was making his mind spin. He kept thrusting in and out of the boy, feeling everything go hotter.

Akihito moaned, "Asa… Asami." He moved his hips in time of the rough pace. He felt his cock jolt from excitement. He wasn't meant to feel like this. He tried to struggle; try anything but it was too late. He was marked and now his freedom was gone. The man pulled away and he sobbed. It would have been better if the man drained him. Then he wouldn't be this cruel man's mate. He felt a hand wrap around his cock, stroking him to the pace. He moaned, unable to contain his voice.

'_You are mine, Takaba Akihito. I will live in every part of you.' _

The voice said in his head. He knew it was Asami's voice. He felt tears fall down his eyes. Akihito screamed, "I'm cumming." He fell forward as he felt the thick cock enter him one more time. It was over. He was doomed. His freedom was taken from him and he hated Asami for it.

Asami stared down at the boy. He felt the hatred. He felt many emotions but it still shocked to feel the other fighting back every step of the way. He pulled out and unlocked the boy. He carried the other to the spare bedroom in the back, laying him down on the bed.

'_GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD, BASTARD!' _

Asami chuckled at that thought in the boy's head. He threw the blankets over the nude body and walked to the bathroom, ready to clean himself up. He felt the hot water wash over his head, keeping his mind on the boy.

In the bedroom, Akihito awoke and looked around. He was in a bed now. His hands and legs were free. He heard water running and glanced to the side to see the door closed. _Damn bastard. He mated me without my permission. _He thought in rage. He swung his legs over the bed, yelping in pain. He rubbed his back, sore from what happened to him. He felt a power casing over his mind. He growled at the power.

'_Come here, my pet. Join me.' Asami ordered. _

Akihito sneered, refusing to move even though the power was pulling him. He sneered, "Fuck yourself, pervert!" He heard a small chuckle in his head. He glanced around to see if he had clothes to wear. The power was strong, trying to force him to go to the shower. He stood up, pain racing up his back. He took a step toward the closed door and sneered. He refused to follow the order. There had to be a way to stop this. There had to be a way to unmate himself. He found his clothes neatly on the table. He grabbed them and started to get dressed.

'_Come here now!' _

"No! Get the hell out of my head! I'm not coming anywhere near you!" Akihito yelled as he slowly pulled up his pants. He snapped his teeth as he put on his shirt.

Asami walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He glared at the boy's back. No one has ever been able to fight his control. Not only can he control without marking people, the boy was marked which gave him a stronger control. He spoke, "There is venom in your system. That is how I mated you."

Akihito glanced back to stare at the man. He felt heat rise inside of him and he hissed at his body. He pulled on his socks, trying not to yelp from the pain in his back. He found his shoes by the door with his camera bag. He hissed, "You better not have broken my camera." He went to walk to it but he was grabbed. Kicking out, he yelled, "Let me go, bastard!" He needed to think. He had to do more research.

Asami whispered into the boy's ear, "You are the second I have ever mated. You should feel special."

Elbowing the man to escape the hold, Akihito screamed, "I didn't ask to be mated! I fucking hate you! I will take you down!" He put on his shoes, grabbing his camera, trying to ignore the pain in his body. He refused to serve this evil man.

Asami smirked and taunted, "I would like to see you try. I wouldn't made being in your viewfinder but it will cost you."

Akihito glared at the creature and opened the door. He looked around to remember what happened in the room. He glanced back to see Asami leaning against the wall, raising an eyebrow at him. The creature was mocking him. He needed away from the vampire. He had to think now. There had to be a way to change this outcome. He glared one last time and walked out of the bedroom, going to the other door. He opened it to find the blonde and glasses guys. He just wanted out of here.

Asami walked out dressed and ordered, "Suoh, drop Takaba wherever he would like to go."

"Yes, Asami-sama." Suoh answered and started to walk ahead.

Akihito sneered but followed the blonde guy. He didn't know how to get out of the building. Once he was outside, he ignored the car and started to walk. His head was killing him. Asami wasn't letting him in peace for a moment. He was grabbed and tossed into the car. He hissed, "I can walk."

"And can get eaten by the gangs in the area." Suoh replied coldly.

Asami leaned against a wall, staring out the window, smoking a cigarette. He cussed himself for mating the boy. He didn't plan on doing that. The way the other sucked him in and how the other body responded to him, he had to have a taste. Once he tasted the sweet blood, he used the venom and mated the young man. This would not be their last meeting. He would make sure the other would see him again. He walked away from the window, crushing his cigarette into the ashtray, sighing. Something was different about the boy after he took him. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. Looking up, he saw Kirishima and ordered, "Have someone follow him from now on. I want reports on him every day."

Akihito slammed his apartment door shut. He should have told the goon to drop him off a block away but his body was protesting movement. He rubbed his back and limped toward his computer. Sitting down, he pulled up the internet and started his research. He heard his phone ring but he ignored it. It could only be two people calling him at this hour, his father or Kato, his friend in the police. He opened up a site, looking up information. He fell from his chair, yelping in pain, as he saw what it said. He muttered, "No way. No fucking way."

'_Once the venom has been injected in your system by a vampire, you will forever be their mate. Also if it was done during sex, there is a chance of becoming pregnant. It does not matter if you are a woman or man. You will be able to tell in a week.' _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, Mpreg.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 2/?

Summary: Akihito tried to find stories, but meeting one powerful vampire, Asami Ryuuichi will throw his world upside down. AU.

Notes: Thanks for all the lovely comments/reviews. I'm very happy that everyone was enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Some parts are a little fast paced but I hope it will be all right. Enjoy and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Two:

The young photographer paced the small living room. His mind was going into circles. He looked at the computer, hoping the information was wrong. It was bad enough to be taken by that cruel creature. Now, there was a chance he could be pregnant. His father would kill him to learn what happened. He heard his phone ring loudly again but he didn't answer it. He couldn't hear someone's voice. He had to think of what to do. How can he over come this? He picked up a glass and threw it at the wall. That creature took his freedom from him. He could still feel the man's in his head but he used all of his will to prevent the vampire from reading everything. He sneered, "Bastard." He wanted to take the man down with everything inside of him. He flopped onto the couch, feeling once again lost. There could be a child growing inside of him. The child had his blood. He glanced to his phone when it rung again. He sighed and stood up. He answered on the fifth ring, "Hello."

"Akihito, where the hell have you been?"

"Home, dad."

"You didn't go out tonight?"

"No, I didn't. I wasn't feeling good." Akihito lied. He leaned against the wall, hearing a deep sigh of relief. He asked, "What is going on?"

"There was another murder in the area you usually go into. A family. I'm helping an old friend out." His father explained.

Akihito closed his eyes, sighing, "I haven't been out tonight. I just woke up. I'm fine, dad." He couldn't tell his father the truth. He couldn't tell him that he was caught and marked. Not only was he bonded with the creature, he could be carrying the vampire's child. Would Asami care? Would Asami try to be part of the child's life? What was he going to do? He couldn't hide it forever.

"Do not go out tonight, Akihito. I'll talk to you later." His father replied.

Akihito said his goodbyes and hung up, lost. He had no where to turn now. He walked to the living room, sitting down. He put his head into his hands. He couldn't take a child's life, his child. He closed his eyes, trying to figure out what he would have to do next.

Across the town, the yakuza stared at the room where the bodies laid, gone from this world. Blood covered their bodies and the floor where they laid. There was a woman, a man, and two children. His hands balled into fists as he felt the hatred build inside of him for this action. Some vampires were disgusting and needed to be destroyed. He didn't turn around when he heard footsteps coming toward him. His eyes remained on the destruction in the room.

"Asami-san, I'm glad to see you are around." Suzuki replied as he took on the scene. He glanced back to his friend staring at the bodies on the ground. He looked to the wall and spoke, "The same vampire gang. They aren't stopping in their killings."

Breaking his stare, Asami turned around, seeing hazel eyes watching him. Those eyes were the same as the boy's. He tilted his head and asked, "Who is he?"

Suzuki introduced, "Asami-san, please meet an old friend of mine, Takaba Yoshiki."

So this man was related to the young photographer. The yakuza turned back to the bodies and spoke, "A pleasure of meeting you, Takaba-san." He could sense hatred, building in the room greatly. He wasn't sure if it was the humans or his own. He closed his eyes as he relived his past.

_He walked into his quiet home, wondering why he didn't hear anything. One step after another, he walked to the den area. When he walked in, his body went cold. He has seen this sight many times. He lived in darkness but this was way past of what he has ever seen. He moved forward even though his heart was screaming for him to stop. He saw a teenager boy lying on the floor covered in blood, his bright eyes opened in horror. He saw the man of the house bent over the couch with a gun next to his body. He walked to the chair where the woman was. Her bright eyes lost from the world. He whispered, 'Mother.'_

'_Revenge is on your mind.' A man from the shadows spoke. _

_Turning around, Asami hissed, 'Who the hell are you?' _

_The tall man with long dark brown hair with grayish with the tint of red eyes walked out of the shadows. He spoke, 'My name is Shinomuri.' _

'_Are you the one who killed them?' Asami sneered as he walked toward the man. He didn't understand but something about this man pulled at him. _

_Shinomuri smiled bitterly, 'Not I, but a creature did. I was too late to stop the Miro vampire gang.' He grabbed a hold of the man's arm and asked, 'What do you think you can do against vampires, human?' _

'_I will fight them and kill them.' Asami replied. _

'_And you will lose. You will die.' Shinomuri responded. _

_Asami turned toward the man, sneering, 'I have lived in darkness. I know each day could bring me death.' _

'_As you are, human, you will never revenge them, but with my help you can gain your revenge for your fallen family.' Shinomuri said. _

'_How?' Asami asked. _

He was snapped back to the present by Suzuki's voice saying something about the vampires. The yakuza sighed to himself. That night, he was turned to a creature. It didn't bother him ever. He walked around, living forever. He could still die if someone was strong enough to defeat him but he was good at protecting himself from enemies. He glanced over to see Yoshiki watching him. He asked, "Is something wrong, Takaba-san?"

"I was wondering why a vampire would help humans." Yoshiki hissed.

Asami chuckled, "That is a good question. Maybe because I was once human, knowing the emotion of it, lost on me for so long." He lit up a cigarette, staring at the wall where a message was written in blood.

'_Time to play humans.' _

He spoke to Suzuki, "The Shimizu gang."

Suzuki sighed, "It is their trade mark." He turned and asked, "Can you handle them, Asami-san?"

Asami replied, "It will be my pleasure to take them down." He saw hazel eyes watching him again. He walked out the door to the fresh night. He smelt the rain ready to come. His shoulder was touched and he turned to look at Yoshiki. He tilted his head in question. Those hazel eyes reminded him of what he did to the young man earlier. He truly was ruthless.

"You were turned, not born a vampire?" Yoshiki asked.

Asami turned his head toward the sky and answered, "To revenge a fallen family, I sold my soul. Do not get me wrong, I'm ruthless, Takaba-san. Even when I was human, I was cold and dangerous. The only difference is I will not die." He pulled away and started to walk to his limo.

Yoshiki turned to look at Suzuki and asked, "Is he trustworthy?"

Suzuki watched as the most dangerous yakuza slid into his limo. He spoke, "All I know is he will take down the vampire gangs."

At a small apartment, Akihito sat there, confused and lost. He didn't feel the older man in his head for a while now. It was peaceful inside his head. He stood up and walked to the window. His life was in shambles now. His hand lay on his stomach, wondering what it would be like. He had no idea about pregnancies with vampires. He should go to the vampire for advice. He closed his eyes, sneering, "There is no way I will go to him." He couldn't go to him. He had to stay away from the creature. He refused to go to Asami. He was the last person he would go to. He walked to his bedroom, needing some sleep. Maybe tomorrow he could figure it all out. He had a week to wait to see the result.

In the limo, Asami asked, "Where is the boy?"

Kirishima answered as he made a right turn, "He is still at his apartment. He hasn't left since Suoh dropped him off, sir."

Asami exhaled grey smoke and turned to look out the window. Did he feel it right? He flicked his ash into the tray, wondering what to do next. He spoke, "Any word on finding the Shimizu gang?"

Suoh answered this time, "We have every man tracking them. No word on their location, Asami-sama."

"Find me answers by tomorrow morning." Asami responded. He looked out the window. He thought about tonight. He took the photographer to teach him a lesson and ended up mating the other man during sex. It was a risk. He should have known better. He swore never to mate someone again after her. He closed his eyes, knowing there was no other way to change it. He would have to take responsibility for what he did tonight. He would keep a close eye on the boy to make sure everything was all right with him. Right now, he needed his mind on the vampire gang killing.

A week went by and the older man hasn't entered his mind once since that horrible night. Was it horrible though? He dreamt of Asami taking him, making him feel conflicted. He was taken against his will but he felt fire in his veins when he thought of the way the man touched him. When he masturbated, the image of Asami appeared in his head. He walked down the street, not caring about the man following him. He was confused more than ever. He still had no idea what he would do if he was pregnant. The thought of going to Asami entered his mind a few times but he refused to bow down. He couldn't go to that creature. He walked past the local store, stopping. He glanced back to the store. He didn't want to know but at the same time he had to know. What if he was pregnant and somehow endangered the child because he refused to find out? He glanced to see the man standing there watching him. He wondered if his father had someone follow him again. He walked inside, shopping around. He also needed some supplies for the apartment. The clerk looked at him when he got everything and the test. After paying for it, he grabbed the bag, making sure the pregnancy test couldn't be seen. He was used to being follow. Most of the time, he escape the person but for this week he wasn't in the mood. It didn't take long to get his apartment. He saw the man across the street and he sighed annoyed. He went inside his apartment, going straight to the bathroom. He took the test and sat down on the toilet. He closed his eyes. What would he do? What could he do? There was no one he could turn to. His heart was racing while waiting. A few minutes later, he looked at the test. The stick dropped out of his hand as he stared at the result. His mind was spinning and the stress level was so high he had no idea what would happen next.

'_What is wrong?' A smooth cold voice spoke inside of his head. _

'_Leave me alone!' Akihito screamed inside of his head. _

'_That is hard when I feel my mate in deep distress.' Asami replied. _

Akihito growled and tried to block the man out of his head. He picked up the pregnancy test, staring at the results that won't change. His hand landed on his stomach once more. He didn't speak and tried his hardest not to let the vampire know his thoughts. Within a few seconds, he felt at peace once more. Asami left his mind again. He stood up and leaned against the wall. He didn't know what to do. He was pregnant. He was confused about everything. He was trapped and afraid. For those emotions, he hated the yakuza vampire.

At Club Sion, Asami has been working nonstop finding the vampire gang that decided to start killing humans. He sneered at the lack of information. For a week straight, he has been sending his men around to find out where the vampire gang was. He tossed the file onto the desk. Lighting up a cigarette, he tried to get inside the boy's head again. He hasn't been keeping an eye on the boy for a week. He was too busy trying to find the gang. He felt the boy fighting him even more and he got tired trying to get information from the other. He stopped and picked up his phone. On the third ring, it was answered and he asked, "Where did he go today?"

Ine answered, "He only went to the store and picked up supplies."

"He didn't go anywhere else?" Asami asked.

"No sir. He hasn't been out much for a week straight. He has spotted me every time. So he knows I'm following him." Ine explained.

Asami ordered, "Keep your eye on him." He hung up after Ine answered. He tapped his fingers against the desk. He wondered why the boy wasn't ditching the guard he had on him. It didn't make sense. What he has learned, the young man would make sure no one was following him. He learned Akihito's father once worked in the police until his wife died by a vampire attack. Since then, the photographer's father would work with the police to catch the vampires. Was he feeling right? He knew if he startled the boy, he might run and get hurt. He exhaled grey smoke. Why was he thinking so much on some boy who he was only teaching him a lesson? It didn't make sense. He stood up and walked out the door.

At the small apartment, Akihito paced the room once again, distressed. He didn't know what to do. He knew he should go to a doctor but he would need one that knew about vampires. Also, going to the family doctor might alert his father and that was the last person he wanted to know. He heard a knock at the door and sighed. He went to the door, opening it. He stared into matching eyes and mumbled, "Dad."

Yoshiki spoke, "Going to let me in." Akihito moved aside and he walked inside. Looking around, he saw a bag on the table. He spoke, "I hope you haven't been doing your stake outs lately."

"No, dad, I haven't." Akihito replied. His father looked at him and he explained, "I haven't been feeling good lately." Before his father could say another word, there was another knock. He opened the door to see an old friend to his father. He spoke, "Suzuki-san."

Suzuki spoke, "It is good to see you in good health, Takaba-kun. I'm here to get your father."

Yoshiki walked over and asked, "What is it?"

"Another family." Suzuki explained.

Yoshiki grabbed his son's arm and spoke, "Come with us."

Akihito almost didn't have time to put on his shoes as his father dragged him out of the apartment. He saw the man across the street. His father raised an eyebrow at the man and he had a sickeningly feeling that it wasn't his father sending him. He got inside the car with Suzuki and his father. He didn't want to go. He wanted to think again.

At a small house, Asami stared at the destruction in the home. One teenager was on the stairs, ripped apart from this world. Two other bodies were in the living room. He was ready to go to the photographer but his man reported the crime. He walked to the living room, sighing. The hatred was growing inside of him. Not only was it in his territory, but it reminded him of his past. He smelt the disgusting scent of blood. He knew long ago to control his urges for blood. He had a few men who were willing to give up their blood for him when he needed it. He closed his eyes, sensing Kirishima walk over. He ordered coldly, "I want them found. I will take them on personally."

Kirishima replied, "I will make sure everyone knows, Asami-sama." He walked out of the house, letting his boss do what he must alone.

Asami stood there, feeling the pain of the people in the home. Their lives were stolen from them. His hands curled into fists and his fangs bore at the scene. He heard the door open and calmed himself quickly. He turned his head when Suzuki walked toward him.

Akihito saw one teenager on the stairs and he couldn't believe it. It was like a horror movie. He didn't want to be here. His father pulled him forward. He looked away from the nightmare hell. He stopped in his tracks, frozen. Golden eyes stared straight at him and his world was spinning.

"Akihito, I need you to realize that you are endangering yourself. This is what vampires can do." Yoshiki spoke, hoping his son would stop doing such dangerous jobs at night alone.

Akihito glanced away from those piercing eyes and saw the scene in the living room. Everything started to spin even more. He ran out the room and out the door. He leaned over, throwing up. His mind was being picked at. He was trying to block out the vampire. He couldn't let his father know.

Suzuki sighed, "Yoshiki, I know you are concerned but I don't think you should have brought him to a crime scene."

Asami stared at the hallway and walked past the two. He could care less what they were talking about. He was being pulled toward the boy. He felt concern for the other. Why? It made no sense. He stepped out of the house, seeing the other leaning over, throwing up. He pulled out a peppermint. He put it in front of the boy who looked at him. He explained, "It will help your stomach."

"It isn't drugged?" Akihito sneered. He couldn't trust this creature. It could be a trap. Would Asami do something to him with his father inside the house? Asami shook his head and he grabbed the peppermint, popping into his mouth. He watched as the creature leaned against the house, lighting up a cigarette. There was a fence and he leaned over it, staring out. He asked, "Why are you here?"

"I do not like vampires who destroy humans." Asami answered, trying to gain access to the boy's mind. The photographer glared at him knowing what he was doing.

Akihito went back to looking forward, trying to remain calm. He chuckled, "Like you are any better."

Asami replied, "You should know that better than anyone." He grabbed the boy around his waist, putting his hand on the photographer's stomach. His senses went over load as he felt what he thought from the beginning.

Akihito struggled against the hold and pulled away from the creature. He stared at those golden eyes. He opened his mouth to scream but shut it right away. Those eyes turned red and he backed up against the house. Was he going to die here and now? Would the vampire attack him now? He felt the older man's power flare inside of him and he bit his lip to stop screaming. He opened his mouth in a whisper, "Don't." He wasn't sure what he was asking. The power calmed inside of him and he breathed a sigh of relief. His body and mind was at peace again.

Asami walked toward the frightened boy. He didn't mean to harm the other by his power. He laid his hand on the stomach again, feeling the life inside. He felt the child's power, strong for being half-vampire. Akihito stared at him with fear in his eyes. He pulled away when he sensed Suzuki and Yoshiki walking out of the house.

Akihito heard footsteps coming toward them. The vampire leaned against the fence, staring out like he was before. Did Asami know about him being pregnant? He glanced over to see his father glaring at Asami. Suzuki looked between them and sighed. He was confused.

'_The man watching you will be ordered to bring you to my place tonight. Come freely or else.' _

Akihito snapped his head toward the yakuza vampire. He didn't want to obey but the power flared again. He knew he would be in deep trouble if he didn't listen. He watched as Asami walked away. His father walked toward him, staring at him. He asked, "What?"

"Did he do anything to you?" Yoshiki asked.

Akihito wanted to say yes. That vampire ruined his life. It was too late to escape. He was mated to the man and now he had the vampire's child growing inside of him. He lied, "No." Yoshiki sighed and walked back inside the house.

Suzuki lit up a cigarette and spoke, "Takaba-kun." When the boy looked at him, he continued with his words, "Asami is a ruthless man. All who gets in his way do not make it out alive. But the police needs him. No one is as good as him to stop the vampire gangs."

"Why are you telling me this?" Akihito asked.

"Because the police wouldn't care about you if you are caught by that man including me." Suzuki answered honestly.

Inside the limo, Asami ordered to be taken home. He called Ine and made sure he had his orders. He closed his eyes, still feeling the lingering power of the child.

'_There will be one who will have human blood to help the fight against vampire gangs.'_ _Shinomuri spoke. _

Asami chuckled, "You are the one."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, violence, smex (non-con), mpreg

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 3/?

Summary: Akihito tried to find stories, but meeting one powerful vampire, Asami Ryuuichi will throw his world upside down. AU.

Notes: Thanks for all the lovely comments/reviews for this story so far. For ffnet, sorry but for some reason I can't reply to your reviews, please know I thank you all for reviewing my story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Three:

Akihito walked away from his father, thankful that the person following him wasn't near his apartment. His father was good at what he did. He didn't want to explain what happened. He made his way up the stairs, feeling so weak. He didn't understand anything. He felt different and scared. Where could he go? Who could he turn to? He opened his apartment, staring at the man who has been following him. Asami wanted him. For what reason? Did he want to go to that man that defiled him? The image of what happened played in his mind once more and he felt his face heat up. He looked away, looking outside.

Ine spoke, "Do not fight me."

Akihito sneered, "The bastard can leave me alone." The power flared inside of him again and he grabbed the door knob to keep himself standing. It was so strong that it hurt. He didn't like feeling this way. Ine walked to him and pulled him out, shutting the door behind himself. He was dragged to the car and tossed inside. He had no where to go. No where to run. He was trapped. What was Asami going to do to him? Would the vampire harm him while he was pregnant? His hand landed on his stomach, fear for his child growing inside of him. As the car drove, he felt his world spin, he felt the stress of the meeting that he couldn't avoid. In the past, he would jump out of the car but the thought risking his baby's life stopped him.

'_Calm down.' A smooth voice spoke. _

'_How do you want me to calm down? You fucking ruined my life!' Akihito screamed inside of his head. _

Akihito closed his eyes, feeling something that calmed him down. He hated the man who did this to him but he couldn't deny that something about the vampire excited him. He really needed his head checked out. The calmness was all around him, making him feel safe. Something he hasn't felt for a week straight. He opened his eyes and looked out the window.

At the penthouse, Asami leaned against the wall, staring out at the city below. He wondered what should happen next. He felt a growing desire for the boy. That has never happened before. Even with his first mate, he didn't desire her like this. He kept his mind on the boy, calming the other down. When did he care for someone else's emotions? He felt the child's power still lingering in his mind; his child. He realized there would be problems. Vampires might go after the photographer to destroy the child. His eyes narrowed at the thought. He refused to let any harm befall on Akihito and their child. His eyes widened as he realized what he thought. Most of the times, he didn't care for someone else's life. There was a knock at the door and he shook himself out of his thoughts. He walked to the door and opened it. There stood Ine, holding onto the photographer, refusing to let him run. He leaned against the door frame and teased, "Trying to escape now while you carry my child."

Akihito snapped his head up and sneered, "Fuck you bastard! If you knew this could happen, then maybe you should have used protection!" He threw a fist, hoping to punch the smirking man. He armed was grabbed and twisted behind his back, making him hiss in pain. He glared at Ine who had his arm.

Asami's eyes narrowed when he heard the small hiss. He turned his head toward his guard and ordered, "Release him." Ine released the boy and took a step back. He pulled the photographer inside and slammed the door shut. He didn't understand what that was about. Akihito turned around, baring his teeth in a sneer. It was exciting. He couldn't stop himself. He pulled the small body close to his and sealed those lips as he pushed the other man against the wall.

For a moment, he forgot who was kissing him. Akihito pushed against the toned chest, breaking the heavenly kiss. He sneered, "Oh hell no! I will not let you!" He tried to push the man away from him but that wasn't working. He couldn't let it happen again. He felt his body react and he hated himself for it. He shouldn't react to this creature. His wrists were grabbed, pinned to the wall. He stared straight into lust-filled golden eyes. He was only making the vampire lust for him more. He hissed, "Let go!" His mind was filling with imagines and he moaned. He felt his body react to those hot imagines running through his head. He opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them. He watched as Asami took off his tie, wrapping it around his wrists. He tried to struggle but the vampire was inside of his head and it was so hard to block him.

Picking up the boy, Asami carried him to the bedroom. Akihito kept his eyes on him then looked around. He leaned over the small body, whispering, "There is no escape for you." He felt the fear and he used his power to calm the other. Why was he doing this? He didn't care before. He sealed those lips, trying to calm down his hungry. He pulled up the shirt, having it caught by the tie on the boy's wrists. His hands run across the chest and stomach.

Akihito shook his head while blood rushed down to his groin. He couldn't be enjoying this. This man destroyed his life. He should hate the man and be disgusted by the vampire's touches. Still, it was making him hotter. Asami was inside of his head, making him feel safe. This was a dark creature. This vampire was cruel and evil. However, he felt safe. Why? He didn't understand.

'_Do not worry.' _

He should worry but for some reason he wasn't. The photographer moaned as his nipples were toyed with. He was losing and he couldn't stop this act. It was like he was a moth going to the flame. His neck was attacked and he couldn't contain his voice, "Asami."

Asami felt the heat between them. It was driving him mad. What was this boy doing to him? He removed the photographer's pants and boxers. He taunted, "You should be honest as much as your body is." He didn't let the other say a word and took the cock into his mouth, feeling those slim hips thrust upwards. He held the boy's hips down as he moved his head up and down on the cock, sucking and licking at it.

Akihito was seeing white. He was in heaven and hell at once. He didn't want this but at the same time he did. His mind was confused. He moaned and panted. He felt hands roam his thighs, molding against his skin. He felt sweat rolling down his face and body. He was losing his mind. It was the only way to explain what was happening. Did mating do something to him? When Asami pulled away from his cock, he whimpered, blushing as that sound escaped his lips. Those golden eyes stared down at him with amusement. His lips were sealed as two fingers thrust inside of him. It hurt but he wanted more. What was wrong with him?

Asami felt excitement build as Akihito's tongue tried to fight back against him. He thrust his fingers in and out, finding the boy's sweet spot. He grinned against the kiss as he heard a muffed moan. He pulled his fingers out, throwing those long legs over his shoulders. He stared down at the beautiful photographer. It was breathtaking.

When he felt the thick cock right by his opening, Akihito started to struggle. He yelled, "No!" He was ignored and pain rushed up his back as Asami thrust inside of him. He clawed at the bed sheets, trying to find some place to be comfortable. Unlike the first time, Asami stayed still and kissed at his neck, sucking at his skin. This time he didn't feel the fangs on the vampire. When the other began to pull out, he grabbed the man by the shoulders with his tied wrists. His hazel eyes locked with golden ones. What was going on between them? There was something. It was in his head and he could see it in those cruel eyes. What was it? What was making them crave each other? Was this part of the mating? He didn't know those answers. He screamed as Asami thrust back inside of him, hitting his sweet spot. Everything was spinning and he was craving this dangerous creature's touch. He felt hands run across his body, sending him into paradise.

Asami felt those muscles tighten around his cock, making the pleasure build inside of him. He was losing control. Could it be? He never thought it was true. He marked this boy because something drew him in. It wasn't meant to be like this. He wrapped his hand around Akihito's cock, listening to the loud screaming of his name.

'_There will be one who will be forever yours. One that will draw you to them, forever unable to break the bond apart.' Shinomuri said one time long ago. _

Akihito screamed as he came, "ASAMI!" He was lost. He felt the older man thrust inside of him a couple of times before he felt wetness run down his thighs. When the man sat on the edge of the bed, he asked, realizing why he should have stopped it, "Has this harmed the baby?" He was scared for the child's life. Asami shook his head and lit up a cigarette. He sneered, "Put that damn thing out." He tried to pull his wrists free but it wasn't happening. He saw Asami put out his cigarette and untie him. The man smirked at him and he threw a punch but it was caught before it met the target. He yelled, "FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHY! DAMNIT! WHY ME!"

"Because you are meant for me." Asami answered, still confused by it all. He never thought it could happen. He learned long ago what it meant to have someone close to him. He lost everything that he held close to his heart. Hazel eyes stared at him confused, the same feeling he had inside of him.

"What the hell are you talking about! I'm meant for you! Bullshit! You took me without consent and then mated me against my will! You are evil! Worse than those vampire gangs!" Akihito yelled out all his confusion and hatred. He was slammed against the bed hard and he felt fear rise inside of him when he stared straight into bloody eyes. He wanted to take back his words. He wanted to get away.

Asami couldn't see straight. Those words reminded him of a time long ago.

'_You are no better than those vampire gangs that hunt down humans! You are vile! I hate you, Asami Ryuuichi! I once loved you and now I will die for you!' A woman screamed. _

Akihito felt his entire body shake. Fear like never before entered him. He could feel Asami's power flare around him and inside of him. He could feel his child cry out. It was the first time he felt the baby. He whispered, "Asami." He had to do something to calm the vampire down. He ran his hand across the tan face, continuing to whisper, "Asami, please. The baby. Please. Asami."

Everything stopped and he snapped back. Asami stared at the frighten photographer. He could see the other shaking and fear in his soul. Then he felt the child. He touched the stomach, seeing Akihito flinch. He ran his hand across the stomach, trying to calm the baby down. He watched as Akihito started to calm down too. He knew it was the truth. Their child was the one who could fight against the vampire gangs and Akihito was meant to be by his side. He never thought it would happen. Someone else in his place would have killed Akihito and the child to stop it all. After all, he was a vampire and might be a target from his own flesh and blood.

Akihito felt relief. Asami was calm again. He stared at the large hand rubbing circles on his stomach. He felt the baby calm. He laid his hand on top of the large one. Golden eyes looked at him. He asked, "What are you doing?" He didn't understand. He was in danger and the next second, he calmed down a blood lusting creature. He should be scared and tell Asami to get away from him but something inside of him stopped him. What was going on?

Asami answered as he looked away from those lost looking hazel eyes, "Calming our child down. He felt my power and it scared him."

Akihito sat up, staring at the creature that took him twice by force. He was so lost and confused. He leaned against the head broad, looking down at the blankets. What should he say? What should he do? Nothing was making sense to him. His hand landed on his stomach, rubbing at it. Was it normal to feel the child so early? Then again, the child was half vampire. He looked up to see Asami move to the bathroom. He wanted to ask his questions but afraid to set off the creature.

Before he entered the bathroom, Asami ordered, "Get some sleep. You look like you need it."

"I want to go home." Akihito mumbled, afraid to raise his voice.

Asami turned his head and replied, "We need to talk. Now get some rest before we talk." He walked inside the bathroom, shutting the door. He leaned against it, trying to calm himself down. That was too close for comfort. Would it be better if he push the boy away? No, he couldn't do that. What if other vampires got word of the child growing inside of the photographer? Akihito could be in danger. He had to protect his mate and their child. He closed his eyes, sneering at himself. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He wasn't meant to care. He was better off not caring for anyone else. He cared for his family and it was so painful when he lost them. Once he was turned, he swore never care for any one. For that very reason he drove his first mate to the point of insanity where he had to kill her himself.

Akihito stayed on the bed. He didn't feel anything. Asami wasn't in his head. He lay down, pulling the blankets over his nude body. He still was confused. He should be getting dressed and running away. He muttered to the empty room, "I have no one right now." It still didn't make sense. He was drawn to the creature. He closed his eyes, feeling sleepy. He hasn't slept well in a week and the bed was so warm and comfortable. Soon he was asleep.

_The scene was dark, lightening flashing around. There were bodies on the ground, covered in blood. He stood there, scared. He turned around when he heard a sound. He stared at red eyes staring at him. He backed up, feeling fearful. _

_The vampire sneered, 'Filthy human. It is time for you to die.' _

_A strong voice spoke, 'Not in your time, creature.' _

_Akihito turned his head to look at the man who spoke. He stared shock. Those eyes were bright golden color with light brownish hair. The man walked in front of him and he felt a great care inside of him. He grabbed the arm and spoke, 'No. I can't let you.' He couldn't let the teenager fight. He couldn't let him be harmed. _

_The teenager turned his head and smiled at him as he spoke, 'Always the caring kind dad but sadly this is my destiny.' _

'_Your destiny?' _

'_The fight against the vampire gangs. Didn't father tell you?' _

'_Father?' _

'_Your mate, dad. Have you forgotten already? It was both of your destinies too.' _

'_Our destinies? What do you mean?' _

'_You and father were meant to mate to create me. I am the fighter against the vampire gangs.' _

'_I don't…' _

'_Dad, do not pull away from father. Without him, I will never make it. I will not live. Dad, please.' _

'_Kunio.' Akihito whispered, shock to know the name. _

_Kunio replied as he pulled out his sword, 'Dad, trust father. Without him you will die and so will I. We need to live. We need to fight.' He slay the creature before hazel eyes. _

_Akihito pulled the teenager into a hug, mumbling, 'Kunio.' _

'_Dad, know this was fated long ago. It has finally happened. Protect me.' Kunio whispered into his father's ear. _

Akihito snapped awake, shaking. He looked around the room to see Asami sitting in a chair, reading something. Golden eyes glanced over to him. His hand landed on his stomach again. He had to stay with this cruel creature to protect his child who would stand against the vampire gangs.

Asami saw the other shaking. He raised an eyebrow at the boy. For almost an hour, he couldn't get inside the other's head. He stood up, setting down the report in his hand. He walked over and asked, "What is it?"

Akihito looked up into those golden eyes. He spoke, "Our child will fight against the vampire gangs." Asami sat on the edge of the bed and stared at him. He continued, "You knew and you didn't tell me." He curled his hand into a fist and threw it at the man. His hand was grabbed. He was laid on the bed and he struggled. He sneered, "That would be something I would like to know! Fucking asshole! Our child is in danger! They will try to kill him! They will try to kill my baby." His words died into a sob. He didn't want his child harmed. He didn't want to lose his child.

Asami stared straight into those teary hazel eyes. Then and there, he knew what to do. He spoke firmly, "I will not let them. You or our child will not be harm."

Akihito calmed down, feeling Asami's power fill him. He had to stay with this creature to protect their unborn child. He closed his eyes, whispering the child's name, "Kunio."

Asami stood up, shocked to the core. The name brought up so many thoughts, feelings, and memories in him. Too many of them flashed through his mind. The name was a shock. How did the boy know that name?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, violence, Mpreg.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 4/?

Summary: Akihito tried to find stories, but meeting one powerful vampire, Asami Ryuuichi will throw his world upside down. AU.

Notes: Thanks for all the great comments/reviews for this story so far. I'm happy that everyone is enjoying it. Please tell me what you think of this chapter.

Chapter Four:

Three vampires fed on the family he ordered to be killed. Shimizu looked out the window, wondering what would happen. The police was no match for his gang. He heard rumors that Asami was hunting him down. He sneered, "Why does a vampire hunt down his own kind? He is disgusting." He looked over at Mamoru, Orochi, and Rokuro. He asked, "Has any of you been spotted?"

Rokuro dumped the woman to the floor answering, "No, Shimizu-sama. The police know it is us though."

Mamoru finished off with the small child, leaning against the couch, mumbling, "Asami is looking for us personally. I do not understand why a vampire hunts us down. He isn't the best ally to the police either. He is ruthless in everything he does."

Orochi lit up a cigarette and sneered, "He is a traitor to his kind."

Shimizu looked out the window once more and hissed, "It would be best to learn about him but that is impossible. No one and I mean no one gets close to Asami Ryuuichi."

Orochi exhaled grey smoke, speaking, "I have heard a rumor going around the vampire world."

Rokuro rolled his eyes, hissing, "Rumors again?"

"This one might catch everyone's attention. The slayer is coming." Orochi explained.

Shimizu turned his head and spoke, "That is a myth, Orochi."

"The vampire I had to kill to prevent him from going to the humans told me that he felt the slayer." Orochi replied.

Rokuro chuckled, "And you believed the naïve fool." He helped Mamoru up and sneered, "He was lying to scare you."

"Interesting. Let us find out more about the slayer." Shimizu replied and then said, "The one with human blood who will fight against the vampire gangs."

Mamoru sneered, "They have the damn phone on. The police will be here soon." He walked out the house with his family. Shimizu in lead and Rokuro chuckling. Orochi looked deep in thought. He glanced back to the house, sneering, "Humans are vile."

At the penthouse, Asami looked at the boy and asked coldly, "How do you know that name?"

Akihito opened his tired eyes and questioned back, "What name?"

"Kunio." Asami answered, holding back his hiss.

Turning his head toward the fierce vampire, Akihito explained, "That will be our son's name. It suits him." He watched as Asami stood up. He felt the rage all around him. The vampire's power flared to life. He closed his eyes, whispering, "It is his name. Is it a name from your past? What is that name to you?" He knew it dealt with Asami but he couldn't figure it out. His child was being silent now.

Asami snapped his head toward the photographer. He watched as the small body shook from his power. He tried to calm down but he couldn't. That name was making him relive a past he didn't want to. Hazel eyes looked over at him for a second before they closed. He felt his mate falling asleep. He didn't understand.

'_Brother.'_

'_Ryu-chan.' _

It was his brother's name. Asami walked out of the bedroom before he did something he would regret. He went to the fridge, grabbing a blood packet. Maybe he needed to calm down his blood lust. He heated up the blood in a cup, leaning against the wall. He didn't understand. How did Akihito choose that name? How did the photographer know their child would be the fighter against the vampire gangs? He grabbed his cup, drinking some of the heated blood. His anger and confused emotions calmed down. He heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. He stared at the two guests standing at his door. Suzuki walked inside when he moved to the side. Yoshiki stared at him for a moment before entering. He shut the door, glad his bedroom was shut.

Suzuki glanced to the bedroom door when he noticed red eyes looked over there. He spoke, "I hope we are not disturbing you."

Asami drank the rest of the blood in one go, calming down his vampire abilities. He replied, "You are not."

Yoshiki asked, "Do you take many people home to feed from?"

"I drink blood packets but once in a while I have humans who willingly give up their blood to me." Asami remarked. He needed to get his weapon but it meant going to his bedroom to grab it. Everything froze as the bedroom door opened and the young photographer walked out in boxers. Hazel eyes looked at everyone and leaned against the wall in fear.

Yoshiki spoke, "Akihito."

Akihito shook from the fear in him. This was worse than Asami's flaring power. His father looked at him and then glared at his protector. His child flared to life. He closed his eyes, mumbling, "Asami." It hurt so much. His child was distressed with him and it was not a good feeling. Asami walked to him and grabbed him before he fell to the ground. He grabbed the strong arms, trying to stop the pain rushing throughout his body. He couldn't do it. He looked into those golden eyes, pleading with him. A large hand rubbed his stomach and he felt Asami's power. Their child started to be at ease.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Yoshiki screamed, his hands curling into fists.

By that shout, Akihito hissed in pain again. He leaned against the strong body of the creature who was meant to protect their unborn child. Yoshiki walked to them and he backed up, trying to stand up straight. In seconds, Asami was in front of him, blocking his father getting to him. He whispered, "Stop dad." His father didn't listen and threw a punch at the vampire yakuza. Asami blocked the attack and made sure to push Yoshiki back. He grabbed Asami's arm, ordering, "Stop. Don't fight."

Yoshiki screamed, "What the hell has this creature done to you!"

Suzuki stared at the boy and kept his mouth shut. He meant his words from before. He couldn't care for the photographer who got caught by the vampire. The police needed Asami more than ever. The upstart of vampire gangs were getting too much for them all and Asami seemed to detest vampire gangs.

Akihito felt Asami's power flare to life. His father look enraged. He felt the pain inside of him. He fell to his knees, pleading, "Stop. Both of you. Stop." It was too much for him. It was like he was feeling both of their rage. He screamed, "FUCKING STOP!" The lights flickered in the room, making one light explode. Asami was by his side in seconds, holding him against his body. The calmness was running over him like a thick blanket. It was soothing his soul and the baby growing inside of him.

Asami glanced over to see the broken glass from the light. Akihito gripped his shirt like it was his life line. He felt it. The power was his child's. It was impressive. The child just started to grow. He landed his hand on the stomach once more, trying to sooth his child. He could only imagine it being very painful for the photographer. Once again, he felt a deep need to protect them.

Yoshiki wanted to rip Asami away from his son but it was his child leaning on the vampire. The power in the room shocked him, not sure where it came from. At first, he thought it was from Asami but he saw a flicker of shock in those golden eyes. He took a step forward, but to his horror, Asami bared his fangs at him. He glanced over to Suzuki who wasn't doing a damn thing. He called, "Akihito."

Akihito turned his head to look at his father and spoke, "Leave me alone." Matching eyes widened. He buried his head into the toned chest, mumbling, "Bastard. I hate you."

Asami felt the excitement once more. This young man refused to bow no matter what. The other kept fighting tooth and nail. It was a shock and he enjoyed it more than he would like to admit. Hands loosen on his shirt and he picked up the photographer, watching amused as the other moved closer to his body. Yoshiki and Suzuki meant nothing to him. Hazel eyes snapped open, glaring at him. It was bringing a fire in his soul that he thought he lost a long time ago.

"Put me down, you fucking asshole!" Akihito screamed. He felt a lot better but he still felt the rage inside the room. Asami set him down and he looked at his shocked father. He pulled away from the older man. He spoke, "I'm sorry dad."

"If you he did this to you, then you don't have to apologize." Yoshiki spoke as he glared at Asami.

"I will not deny that he did this to me. He is a cruel bastard but now I need him. I have to stay with him." Akihito whispered. He had no choice. It was the only way to protect his son growing inside of him. A flash of the dream went through his mind. He turned toward the vampire and sneered, "I will never bow to you. I'm only staying because he needs you. If it was my choice, I would run and take our child with me."

Yoshiki raised his voice, "Child!"

Turning back to his father, Akihito smiled sadly and spoke, "Yes, the child growing inside of me. He will…"

Asami cut him off, "That is enough, Akihito." Two set of hazel eyes glared at him. He went inside the boy's mind.

'_I do not want anyone to know. It could risk his life.' _

Akihito blinked his eyes confused. He didn't think his father would ever do anything to harm a child and Suzuki was super against vampire gangs. Even though, he kept his mouth shut. Asami knew how to handle things. He glanced to his father and spoke, "Sorry dad."

Yoshiki grabbed his son's arm, ignoring the hiss from the vampire. He stared into those eyes and replied, "I will help you in any way. You can leave him for good and never see him again."

It was so good to hear those words. He wanted to take the offer. He wanted to go with his father and never see Asami again. The vampire destroyed his life. He fell to his knees suddenly as pain raced inside of him.

_A young body lay on the ground. His brown hair was covered in dirt and those bright eyes stared up in horror. Blood covered the entire body. It was a gruesome sight. _

'_Kunio.' He whispered. _

'_Dad, this will be me if you leave father. I will never make it.' _

Yoshiki shook his son, worry clearly in his voice, "Akihito."

Akihito kept his eyes closed, feeling Asami entered his mind again. Tears flowed down his face. He shook his head, mumbling, "I can't leave him." Asami searched in his head and he let him unable to fight back at the moment. The pain started to go away, making him feel more relaxed as Asami's power washed him with calmness.

Asami walked over, picking the photographer up. This time the other didn't fight him. He raised an eyebrow but kept silent. He walked to the bedroom, hearing footsteps following him. He laid Akihito down and covered him. Hazel eyes looked at him bitterly and something pulled at him. He shook his head to clear those thoughts. He was cold and ruthless. He got what he wanted and when he wanted it. Those fierce eyes closed and he felt the other falling asleep. He walked out of the room with Yoshiki following him. Suzuki leaned against the wall smoking a cigarette. He spoke, "You aren't here for a visit."

"Another family." Suzuki replied and then said, "Glad the pointless argument is over with."

"Pointless!" Yoshiki raised his voice.

Suzuki looked at his friend and responded coldly, "We need Asami. Without him we will be over run by vampire gangs. I could care less who he took by his side or who he caught."

Asami replied, "Let us go and see if we can find something out." He walked to the door and opened it to see his two trusted guards. He looked over at Suoh and ordered, "You stay here and guard Takaba Akihito. Protect him like you would for me. Nothing and I mean nothing happens to him."

Yoshiki stared at the vampire's back. He glanced over to see Suoh bow his head and stand in front of the door, giving a look that said he would die before someone came in and harm the resident inside. He followed Suzuki who didn't care that his son was a slave to a vampire. He watched as the creature had a glare on his face. What brought this man to fight against the vampires? Asami told him once that he got turned to revenge a fallen family. Was that his motivation for hunting down vampires? Once they headed outside, he thought. _I will find everything about you Asami Ryuuichi. _

Asami felt his lips twist up into a smirk as he heard Yoshiki's thought. It was good to hide some of his powers. Suzuki glanced to him and nodded his head toward him. They got in their cars and drove off. He would hunt down this gang and destroy them. He couldn't forgive such beasts.

At the penthouse, Akihito awoke alone in the bedroom. His hand landed on his stomach, refusing to move from the warmth around him. He whispered, "Your father is cruel but something keeps drawing me toward him. I shouldn't feel anything for your father. The only good thing out of this is you, Kunio." He felt the child inside of him. He would have to ask about doctor appointments. Maybe Asami would have someone trustworthy. He ran his hand over the other side of the bed, smelling Asami. It was their destiny. How could it be their destiny when he hated the creature and Asami didn't care for him? What kind of life was that for their child? He crawled out of the bed, getting out of the bedroom. He walked out to see no one around. He walked to the kitchen, opening the door. He chuckled to see food inside. He knew vampires could survive off of human food but he never saw it before. He saw the blood packets. To his horror, his hand reached out for it. He felt the hungry inside of him. He ripped it open and poured some in a cup. He tasted it, trying not to gag. It was too cold. He put it in the microwave. Once it dinged, he tasted it again. It was better but still made him gag. He couldn't believe he was drinking blood. He sat on the floor, drowning the blood before he could get sick and throw up. He looked at his stomach, knowing his child wanted it. After a few minutes, he got up, putting the cup in the sink. He walked out toward the front door. He opened it to see the blonde guy again. He asked, "Where is the bastard?"

"Asami-sama had somewhere to go." Suoh answered.

"Where?" Akihito questioned coldly. His hazel eyes narrowed at the blonde man.

Suoh blinked for a moment. Something was different about the kid tonight. The photographer almost reminded him of his boss for a second. He answered, "A vampire gang killed another family." Before the boy could step outside the door, he grabbed him, speaking, "There is no way I'm letting you out of the penthouse. You are staying here."

"I'll fucking go where the hell I like." Akihito hissed. He was pushed back inside and the door was closed. He kicked at the door, sneering at the goon. He walked toward the bedroom, thinking it would be best to take a shower.

At a house, Asami stared down at the young child lying on the ground. His cold heart cried out for her death. Suzuki was leaning against the wall, smoking. Yoshiki was looking around but stopped to look at him. He looked at the wall to see the same message from before. He had nothing to say. He wasn't sure what to say from the death in the home. No one was spared even the small child. His hands curled into fists, wanting the deaths of those responsible for their deaths.

Yoshiki asked, "Why?"

Asami glanced over at the man to see him staring down at the small child and had the same question inside of his head. He turned to Suzuki and asked, "Any relatives?"

"None." Suzuki answered.

"I'll pay for their funeral cost." Asami replied. Yoshiki turned to look at him as he knelt down by the small child. He ran his hand over the opened eyes, closing them. It wasn't meant to be this way. He stood up, closing his eyes, trying to stop the anger that wanted to be released.

Shinomuri walked inside, seeing the destruction. One man pulled out a gun and pointed at him. He spoke smoothly, "I'm a friend." Asami opened his eyes and looked at him. He sighed, "Always coming to see the destruction that can be caused by our kind."

Suzuki asked, "Do you know him?"

"Yes. He is a friend." Asami answered, watching as Suzuki lowered his gun. He asked, "Why are you here?"

"I can ask the same of you, my child." Shinomuri replied back. He walked to see the death knowing golden eyes were staring at him coldly. He finally answered, "Some vampires have sensed the slayer. The slayer has finally came."

"Slayer?" Yoshiki asked, confused.

"The one human who has the power to stop the vampire gangs." Shinomuri explained. He glanced over at Asami, who stared at him coldly. He closed his eyes, sensing everything in the room. He whispered, "I have waited for so long for the slayer."

"You are like Asami-san then. You hate the vampire gangs." Suzuki pointed out.

Shinomuri smiled bitterly and mumbled, "I was no different than those gangs. I had to make up for my mistakes." He turned to Asami and spoke, "I hope the slayer kills me."

"You always do talk in riddles." Asami replied, fishing out his cigarettes.

Shinomuri asked, "Did you ever wonder why I made you into a vampire, Asami Ryuuichi?"

Yoshiki asked, "You were the one who turned him?"

Shinomuri ignored the other man, staring straight into golden eyes, speaking, "Your family's death was the perfect chance to change you into the creature. Your destiny was coming."

"My destiny. What would that be, Shinomuri-san?" Asami asked coldly. He stared straight into those eyes that he remembered clearly from the first time they met.

"I told you not to repeat your mistakes but you didn't listen did you? You have mated once again. The question, will that boy be strong enough to stay with your ruthless ways." Shinomuri replied. He turned to the wall to see the message. Everything was in place. The destiny long set has happened. He spoke, "Now it is up to you, my dear child."

Grabbing Shinomuri by his jacket, Asami sneered, "Tell me what you are talking about."

Shinomuri ordered, "Kill me, Asami Ryuuichi. For the one who can kill your child is me."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, violence, mpreg, smex, OC character death

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 5/?

Summary: Akihito tried to find stories, but meeting one powerful vampire, Asami Ryuuichi will throw his world upside down. AU.

Notes: Thanks for all the lovely comments/reviews for this story so far. I'm so happy everyone is enjoying it. Please tell me what you think of this chapter.

Chapter Five:

Yoshiki stepped forward, asking, "What?" Suzuki pointed his gun at the vampire again. His grandchild was in danger now. Why? Did that mean his son was also in danger? He looked over to see those golden eyes bright red now. He stepped back as he felt power soar around the room, making it feel heavy.

Asami sneered, "You will never get close to them."

Shinomuri chuckled, "It will never stop me and you know that all too well." He was slammed into the wall. He stared into those cold eyes. He had to be killed. He had to be stopped before it was too late. The curse was with him still.

'_My love, I killed him.' Shinomuri whispered into his lover's ear as he felt blood run down his hands from the sword deep inside the body of the person he would kill vampires for. _

'_Why Shinomuri? If you killed him, why kill me with him?' A sweet innocent voice asked, feeling pain. _

_Tears flowed down his face as Shinomuri told the one for him, 'He cursed me to kill every slayer. You are the slayer in this time.' A hand rose touching his cheek, blood smeared down his cheek. He stared into dying eyes, speaking, 'I couldn't stop the rage. I'm sorry.' _

_The sweet innocent voice chocked out, 'Die before the next slayer… slayer is… is born. Stop… stop from killing the next… next one.' _

He swore he would die. Asami was the one who was cold and ruthless. It was a prefect plan. He never thought his student would be the creator of the slayer. Shinomuri knew the destiny of this man was to train the slayer. To learn the slayer had Asami's blood was a surprise. He stared hard into those eyes, sneering, "They will die by my hand. It is my curse, to kill every slayer." Asami pulled out a dragger, staring hard at him. He spoke, "I once told you to show no mercy toward any vampire that could harm the slayer."

"Wait, what? Are you saying his child is the slayer?" Yoshiki asked his questions, confused. Neither vampire turned to look at him or say a word. What was going on?

Shinomuri spoke coldly, "I will kill them both. If you let me walk away, I will drain that boy of his blood tonight. You will find his…" Everything spanned as the dragger pierced his frozen heart. He smiled, feeling free for the first time for a long time. Everything was falling apart and it was finally over. He was glad his protégé showed no mercy to him.

Asami watched as dust started to fall to the floor. He felt something ache inside of him for destroying his mentor. He had no choice. He swore to protect the boy and their son. He swore a long time ago to protect the slayer if it was true.

'_I see you are learning well how to fight with your abilities.' Shinomuri spoke as he leaned against the wall. _

'_They are disgusting.' _

'_Most of our kind is.' Shinomuri replied as he pushed away from the wall. He spoke as he looked up at the sky, 'I hope one day the slayer will come. The human who will fight against the vampire gangs.' _

'_It is a myth.' _

'_No it isn't. I met one a long time ago.' Shinomuri answered._

'_Why isn't the slayer here now?' _

'_Because he died. He was killed by a vampire.' Shinomuri explained sadly. _

'_If the slayer comes, I will protect him or her. I will teach them how to fight against them all.' _

A hand landed on his arm shook him from the past. Asami turned to see Yoshiki staring at him coldly. Suzuki pocketed his gun, pulling out another cigarette. He turned back to the dust on the floor of the person who taught him. He pulled away and walked out of the house. He heard footsteps as he fished out a cigarette. He stared up at the sky, feeling the wind howl against him. He killed his mentor, his teacher to protect Akihito and their unborn son.

Yoshiki spoke, "The child Akihito is carrying is the slayer. You can't do this alone."

Asami turned around, striking quickly. He slammed the man against the wall with one hand around his neck. Suzuki stood at the door, staring at them. He hissed, "You are no longer needed. Akihito is not your responsibility anymore."

Not showing an inch of fear, Yoshiki sneered back, "He is my son. He will always be my son. I will lay down my life for him."

Asami pointed out, "You say your son but do not mention your grandson that he carries." He pulled away, continuing, "You do not care for the child he carries. You are a risk to his health." He bared his fangs in warning before walking away toward the limo. Kirishima opened the door for him and he slid inside.

At the penthouse, Akihito leaned against the wall as sadness washed over him. He didn't understand where it was coming from. It was so strong inside of him. He felt something happened. Death happened. He felt his heart race as he thought about it. Could Asami be hurt or worse dead? He might feel hatred toward the vampire but he didn't want him to die. Also, who would protect his son if Asami was dead? He ran to the door, swinging it open to see the blonde guy standing there. He ordered, "Call Asami."

"Is there something wrong?" Suoh asked as he looked over the boy. Akihito was pale in the face and shaking. He raised his hand and touched the boy's face, not feeling a fever.

Slapping the hand away, Akihito growled, "Call Asami right now!" He had to know the other was all right. He needed Asami. His soul was crying out. Why? He hated the vampire. He shouldn't feel this way. He kept saying it was for their son and nothing more, but he felt it was more.

Suoh spoke, "Asami-sama does not like anyone calling him when he is looking into the murders."

"CALL HIM RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I'M GOING TO LOOK FOR HIM MYSELF!" Akihito screamed. He had to know everything was all right with the creature. Fear like never before raced inside of him. Why? He wasn't even that scared when the vampire had him.

Suoh was ready to push the boy inside until the lights out in the hall way started to explode. He turned to look at the photographer to see his hands curled into fists. He grabbed a hold of Akihito before he could storm down the hall way. Power was flaring around. It was strong, almost like his boss'. He fished out his cell phone and spoke, "I'll call him."

Akihito pulled away from the guard, leaning against the wall. His hand lay on his stomach, rubbing at it. His son was upset with him. What could have happened? Was Asami all right? It had something to with Asami, he just knew it.

Suoh spoke as the phone was picked up, "Boss, sorry to disturb you but Takaba wanted me to." He listened for a few seconds and handed the phone over to the photographer.

Taking it quickly, Akihito said one name, "Asami." He had to hear the smooth voice with his own ears.

"Missing me." Asami taunted.

Akihito closed his eyes, feeling everything was all right. He sneered, "In your dreams." The child inside of him calmed down as he heard a deep chuckle from the other end. What was going on? It made him feel calm. It made no sense.

"Takaba?" Asami asked.

"Yeah." Akihito replied.

"You got quiet." Asami pointed out.

Akihito sighed, "It's nothing. You were gone for a while." He heard another soft chuckle. He wanted to snap at the creature but he stopped. What was going on between them? Destiny bonded them together. He shouldn't be this way. He felt hatred for the other.

'_Is it hatred, dad?' _

Ignoring the voice, Akihito mumbled, "Come home. I'm bored."

"There are many things to do to make sure you aren't bored anymore."

"Pervert. We need to talk." Akihito hissed as he hung up the phone. Tossing it toward the blonde guard, he walked inside slamming the door. He leaned against it. His child's words came back to him. Of course, he felt hatred toward the creature that destroyed his freedom.

'_Are you sure? Could it be another emotion? When will you stop lying to yourself, dad?' _

He wasn't lying to himself. He couldn't feel anything for the vampire. It would be dangerous. Akihito stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door. He felt hatred. There was no other emotion. The only reason he was staying was to protect his son. There wasn't anything else keeping him here. He flopped onto the bed, lying down with his legs off the edge. He closed his eyes, feeling calmer than he did before. What death was he feeling? The world spanned behind his closed eyes.

_He walked into a dark room, seeing a small child struggling to stand up. His feet carried him to the child. He pulled the boy close to his body. The photographer turned his head, sneering, 'You are being too hard on him. He is only a child, Ryuuichi.' _

'_Do you wish him to die by the vampires that run around?' A smooth voice spoke back coldly. _

_Standing up, the child said, 'Dad, I'm fine. I can do this. This is what I am meant to do.' _

'_Kunio, you…' Akihito started to say. _

'_That is enough, Akihito. You heard what our son said. He will be fine.' Asami spoke firmly. _

_Akihito watched as Kunio stood up showing pride in his movements. He turned over to see Asami standing there with a pleased look. He stood up, whispering, 'Ryuuichi.' _

_The room disappeared and he was standing in a room filled with toys and stuff animals. He walked to the bed, staring at Kunio who was looking at him with a smile. He knelt in front of the child like his mother once did. He spoke, 'I can talk to your father. I can…' _

'_Dad, that can't happen. I must learn. Father is the only one who can show me.'_

'_This is not what he should be doing. He should show you love.' _

'_He does, dad. Every day. I see it in him every time he thinks I will be harmed by an attack.'_

'_He acts too cold with you.' _

'_Do you wish he was different dad? Did you not fall in love with him, how he is? Do you love him, dad?' _

'_Of course, I do. I love him with my entire heart. We were meant for each other.' _

'_Your destiny was to be with him, right?' _

'_Yes.' _

Akihito snapped his eyes open, feeling so many emotions. He grabbed at his heart, feeling the trace of the dream or vision of the future. He heard someone moving around and glanced over to see Asami looking through his closet with a towel wrap around his waist. He felt his face heat up as he stared at the almost naked man.

"Like what you see, Takaba?" Asami asked as he turned around. Once again, he couldn't enter the boy's mind. It was disturbing him. He would like to know what was going on inside that head. Suoh told him about the lights in the hallway. He ordered the mess to be cleaned up and fix the lights. He walked to the bed when the boy didn't say a word. Now, he could feel everything in the boy. The photographer felt so many different emotions. Desire and confusion was the top two feelings. He leaned over the other, waiting for the fight. To his surprised, Akihito kept staring at him not fighting him. What was going on? Why was he being blocked? He tried to pry information from the boy's mind but his answers weren't coming.

Akihito felt the deep desire. He felt different. Those visions were so real. He leaned up, wanting to know the truth. He sealed those taunting lips into a kiss. He moaned as Asami took control within seconds, darting his tongue inside of his mouth. His arms wrapped around the vampire's neck, pulling Asami closer. Was there more? Were those visions true? He called out the vampire's first name, not his surname. He felt more at ease with the other in those visions. Was he falling for this beast? His shirt was torn off his body, thrown across the room. Strong hands molded against his skin, lighting up a fire inside of him. One thing for sure, he was attracted to this vampire. He couldn't deny that anymore. Could it really be love though? They met in harsh terms. The vampire taking his freedom from him. Still there was something pulling them together. He couldn't hide from that. His destiny was meant to be near this cruel vampire. If he was truly falling for this creature, could he gain something back? He knew nothing about Asami. His thoughts fogged as his pants were tore down his legs. He kicked at them, making them drop to the floor. He was as naked as Asami who was leaning over him showing lust into those golden eyes.

Asami felt something was a miss. He wasn't getting the entire picture. He sealed those lips into a heated kiss, mapping out the mouth. He was losing all control. His senses were going wild inside of him, making him want more of this boy. He knew the photographer was meant for him but this was stronger than he imaged. He didn't understand and it made him angry. This boy was a mystery to him. The strong fighter nature was exciting. Nothing he did to the photographer broke him. Instead, Akihito fought back. He felt the desire rise as small hands ran across his body. They twisted around the bed, trying to win in the battle that they both knew he would be the winner. He moved his lips down to the pale neck, sucking at the smooth skin, showing a mark there for everyone to know. This was different for him. When he was human, he never had someone like this. Even as a vampire, there was no one who drove this flame inside of him.

Akihito gripped black hair, pulling the other toward him. Why was he doing this? He only wanted to see but now it became more. Should he tell the older man?

'_No, dad. Let it take its course.' _

Akihito felt at peace being near this vampire for the first time in a while. Lips mashed against his, making his moans muffled. He twisted his fingers into black locks, trying to gain some control but he was losing in that. His body felt on fire and he needed someone to cool him down. He tossed his head back, breaking the kiss as his nipples were toyed with. He was drowning. He was losing every sense in him. It was heavenly and he craved more. Before he could even fight, two fingers thrust inside of him, making him scream, "Asami!" There was no way to escape the act. He started it and now he would have to finish it.

'_What are you hiding from me, Akihito?' _

Asami's smooth voice entering his mind made his heart race wildly. It was clouded with lust. Akihito looked at the vampire, feeling his lips twist upward in a mocking smirk. One thing about being pregnant, his son wasn't letting Asami in his head all the time. For his defiance, Asami thrust his fingers deeper, hitting his sweet spot. He arched his back, moaning loudly.

Asami let his mind enter the boy's, trying to find the reason why the other was giving himself up so freely. There were no answers coming to him. He continued to thrust his fingers inside, listening to the loud moans. What was the other hiding? How was the other stopping him? He sucked at the neck, tasting the sweat running down the smooth skin.

Akihito felt he was dying. The pleasure was too much for him. Everything snapped inside of him. He knew all he needed. He was gone now. Even without the mating, he would be this vampire's slave, bond by something so great that Asami didn't deserve. He felt his whole body shiver as those fingers teased him. He begged in a weak voice, "Asami. Please." Fingers were pulled out and he whimpered. He didn't have time to think as Asami thrust his thick cock inside of him, making him scream to the ceiling.

Asami entered the boy's mind but all he was getting was the desire for him. There was nothing else he could read. He grabbed brown locks, pulling the photographer's face down to look straight into his eyes. He pulled out, waiting for those hazel eyes lock with his. When they did, he slammed his hips forward, hearing the wonderful scream from Akihito. He began a hard pace, making the other's voice raise in volume. He spoke, "Tell me what you are hiding."

'_Do not tell him, dad. Do not let him know what I have shown you. It was only for you to see. Future is not set in stone. It is the person who makes their future. You have a choice to make, dad.' _

Akihito felt his eyes heavy, barely hearing the spoken words from Asami. His lips turned up into a smile, refusing to give in. He would never give in to this vampire. He will still fight him every step of the way. Those visions might not happen. It might never work out as Kunio wants it to. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, pulling him toward him. Their bodies mold against each other like a dance. He squirmed as Asami's hard pace kept him crazy.

"What. Are. You. Hiding. From. Me?" Asami stressed out his question. Hazel eyes stared at him in defiance, refusing to bow down. He felt nails dig into his skin, going down his back. Slim hips thrust toward him and all his control broke. He slammed his hips forward, meeting the other in their insane dance. The pleasure was building inside of him. Those moans were driving a fire inside of him that he couldn't control. This photographer was making him lose his mind, driving him insane and he had to have more. How much would it take to break the boy? He sealed those moaning lips, making their tongues dance around each other. His hand wrapped around the red hard cock.

Akihito pulled away from the kiss, screaming as he came all over their stomachs and Asami's hand, "ASAMI!" His high was going down as he felt Asami cum inside of him. He closed his eyes as Asami rolled off of him. Now that it was over, his thoughts were back to what happened. He saw a future that might never happen. The future was not set in stone. He glanced over to see Asami lighting up a cigarette, his back turn to him. He saw some marks running down the man's back but they began to heal. Was it possible for a human and a vampire to be together? Wouldn't it be horrible for Asami? If they were together and he passed away, wouldn't it hurt the vampire? He closed his eyes, trying to piece everything together.

Asami felt a deep sadness and glanced behind him. It pulled at him that the photographer felt sorrow. He asked, "Why are you so depressed?" Hazel eyes snapped open and stared at him with a strange look that he didn't understand. He leaned over the sweaty body, speaking, "You belong to me."

Akihito glared and snapped, "I belong to NO ONE!" He pushed the vampire off of him and limping toward the bathroom. Too many thoughts were coming inside of his mind.

"You see the doctor tomorrow morning. You are not going anywhere without me or one of my men." Asami spoke coldly and firmly.

Ready to argue, Akihito felt a harsh pain inside of him. He leaned against the wall as the vampire invaded his mind, making him feel what he should expect if he disobey the orders. He turned his head, glaring at the creature. He walked inside the bathroom, slamming the door shut, sneering to himself, "Bastard."

Asami leaned against the head broad. It still shocked him as to how the boy could stop him dead in his tracks. He felt his lips turn up into a small smile that was real. He has never felt content before. He closed his eyes as he blew out grey smoke from his mouth. What was the photographer doing to him? Was this what it meant to be like with the one? He could ask Shinomuri but he killed his mentor. For the first time, he felt guilt for killing.

Inside the shower, Akihito leaned against the wall, feeling guilt inside of him. He still had no idea what it was going to be like. Kunio said he would have to make a choice. What could happen if he chose to stay away from the vampire? What if he walked away from Asami after ensuring his son's life? That could work. From what he could tell, no one could get that creature's heart, if Asami had one to start off with.

Across the city, Yoshiki sits in his home that he raised his son in. He stared straight into brown eyes. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He swore to stop smoking and he did for years but lately he has been stressed. Finding vampire gangs then finding out his son was a slave to one of the most feared vampire, he was stressing a lot. He spoke after ten minutes of silence, "Izanagi-san, I need to know about a vampire named Asami Ryuuichi."

Izanagi picked up his drink and took a sip. He glanced to a once coworker. He turned back to look out the window. He replied softly, "No one and I mean no one knows that vampire. He is a mystery to everyone even to those who work for him. He shows nothing. Then again, it might be better if he shows nothing. He is an enemy toward his own kind. He is death to vampires. He fights them with revenge."

"I know that, but I need to know more." Yoshiki responded.

"Why?" Izanagi asked, refusing to move his eyes from the window.

"My son is his slave now." Yoshiki sneered as he lit up a cigarette.

"You mean your son is his mate now." Izanagi mumbled. He heard this from Suzuki already. He knew this was going to be the conversation.

Yoshiki slammed his hand on the table, hissing, "My son would never willingly mate with any vampire."

Izanagi turned his head and retorted, "It doesn't matter. The mate is forever unless one of them dies." He saw a look on Yoshiki's face and he stated coldly, "Do not even think it. We need Asami more than ever. Without him, we are all good as dead."

Yoshiki turned his head toward the window. The child was the slayer and what he understood was the child would kill vampires. He could do away with Asami and make his son free again. He spoke, "It wouldn't be your business if I did something to that vampire."

Izanagi replied, "I heard from Suzuki. So I know what you are thinking. How long do we wait for the slayer to grow up? He isn't even born yet. By the time, the child grows enough to fight, we will be wiped out already." He stood up and warned, "Go after Asami and every person will make you disappear. I will make sure of it personally." He walked out of the house, fishing out his cell phone. He dialed a number, waiting for the other end to pick up.

"I'm surprised to hear from you, Izanagi." A cold voice spoke.

"Takaba Yoshiki is looking into you and trying to find a way to end your life." Izanagi warned the cold vampire.

"I see he is still upset for me taking his son." Asami taunted.

Izanagi got into his car and started it up. He stared out the window and asked, "Why did you take him? He is an innocent kid."

Asami questioned back instead of answering, "Why did you call to warn me when you have a reason to hate me?"

Izanagi shut his eyes, picturing a time it was so simple. He chuckled, "You are right. I should be on his side. You took my daughter as your lover and drove her to decide to be turned into a vampire. It drove her insane. How many others did you do that to? How many have you mated?"

"Beside Takaba, I only mated one other. I never mated your daughter. She was no good for me. It was her stupidity that made her change into a vampire."

Izanagi sighed, "If we never needed you, I would be the first human after you. You are a cruel vampire."

"I never denied it."

Izanagi stared at his phone as it was disconnected. He started to drive away from Yoshiki's house. He smiled bitterly as he whispered, "The kid will never give into you. He will fight you all the way, Asami. I hope he drives you insane."

In a small wooded area, a lone girl leaned against a tree, staring up at the stars. Her lips turned into a small smile as she felt the war changing in favor of the humans. She chuckled quietly. She turned her head and looked around hearing the hissing of vampires. She mumbled, "It would look like we will meet after all, Asami Ryuuichi, the chosen protector."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, violence, MPREG.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 6/?

Summary: Akihito tried to find stories, but meeting one powerful vampire, Asami Ryuuichi will throw his world upside down. AU.

Notes: Hello readers. I know that I still have comments from the last chapter but I'm a little behind right now. But I did want to give you another chapter. So I will get to comments as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Six:

Akihito groaned as the blankets were pulled off his body, feeling the coldness in the room. He turned his head, glaring at the vampire who dared to disturb his sleep. He growled, "What the hell, bastard?"

"You have an appointment today. Get up and get ready." Asami's smooth voice spoke. He felt the heat pool down to his groin at the sight before his eyes. Brown hair was a mess and those hazel eyes were lighting up in fire and sleepiness. He was so tempted to take the other, to mark him his once more.

Akihito curled into himself, tired. Last night, he couldn't escape the bed. Every time he tried to sneak away, the vampire pulled him back into the large bed. He didn't want to sleep in the same room as Asami. He was still lost on what he was feeling and the future. Kunio wanted them together but was that possible? He glanced over to see those golden eyes showing amusement.

Asami taunted, "Well I can give you a good reason to be late."

Seeing those eyes run across his body, Akihito sat up, sneering, "Pervert." He climbed out of the bed, shocked to see his clothes on the dresser. His favored camera was next to them. He glanced back to see Asami's back as the man walked out of the bedroom. He was trapped in this place. Asami was never going to let him walk around freely. His hand landed on his stomach, thinking this was to protect his son.

Outside, a medium built woman walked down the street. Everyone gave her one look and then quickly walked around her. She was used to people acting like this. She let her senses take over, making her walk forward. She smiled as she pulled down her sunglasses to cover her eyes. It was too bright out today. She needed to find the one. Would Asami be worthy to protect the slayer or was it up to her? Sadly, she failed the last one. Only if she got there sooner, then it could have been prevented. Her past replayed inside of her head.

_She walked into the room to see one scene she never thought to see from the chosen one. His lips were mashed against a vampire's. She spoke, 'Takumi.' _

_Takumi pulled away from the most wonderful kiss he ever had, turning to see his protector standing there. He chuckled nervously, 'Izumi-sensei.' _

'_What is the meaning of this?' Izumi growled, baring her fangs at the male vampire._

'_I see you are the chosen protector.' A smooth voice spoke. _

_Izumi stepped forward, ready for a battle. Takumi stepped in her way, shocking her to the core. He has never dared to stop her before. _

'_Takumi, it is only natural for her to want to defend you.' The male vampire spoke. _

'_You are no threat, Shinomuri.' Takumi replied. _

'_I am still an enemy. I am still a vampire.' Shinomuri responded. _

_Izumi sneered, 'You will leave and never return.' _

'_Takumi will never defeat the strong one but I can and I will for him.' Shinomuri spoke without showing a trance of fear. _

_Izumi watched as Shinomuri gave one look at the slayer and walked away. She turned her head toward Takumi and spoke, 'He should not be trusted.' _

'_If all vampires are evil creatures, I should not trust you either.' Takumi replied as he leaned against the wall. _

_Izumi walked to the large window, staring out of it. She whispered, 'One day you will kill me too. It is fated that way. If a vampire is the slayer's protector, once their job is done, the slayer will kill them.' _

_Takumi walked toward his protector, mumbling angrily, 'I will not follow what fate has chosen for me. I will not let it rule me.' _

_Everything changed, now she was running through the forest, trying to get to Takumi. He was the first who didn't fear her, who didn't believe she should die. She slammed the cottage's door open, feeling the tears run down her face. She took a step forward, seeing his body lying on the ground with blood pooling around him. She heard the strong one was defeated but word in the vampire world was he cursed the one who killed him. Was this the curse? She fell to her knees, pulling Takumi close. She screamed, 'Takumi!' _

'_Calling his name will not bring him back.' A smooth voice spoke from the shadows. _

_Izumi turned her head, not caring of her tears. She saw Shinomuri standing there, hiding his face from her view. She hissed, 'You claimed to love him but you killed him.' She could sense Takumi's death on the male vampire's hands. _

_Shinomuri looked up, speaking, 'You will never win against me, young one. My curse will stay with me until someone ends my life.' _

_Izumi didn't care if she died now. She had nothing left in the world. She flew up and went straight toward the male vampire, not seeing anything. She was pushed into the wall with Shinomuri leaning over her with a dragger right at her chest. She sneered, 'End me!' _

'_I will live with this pain for all time until someone ends me. Become stronger, young one. Then you can have your revenge.' Shinomuri whispered. _

_She watched him turn his back on her and walk out of the cottage. She fell to the ground, hiding her face from view. She felt something new in her. She swore to become stronger. She will find him one day and end his life for taking Takumi away from the world. _

At the penthouse, Akihito wolfed down his food and stole Asami's blood while the man was talking on the phone. He tried to catch information. After all, Asami was a criminal on top of being a vampire. Asami walked out and grabbed his cup, glaring at him. He hissed, "What the hell do you want me to do? Kunio wants the blood." It had to be their son. There was no way he craved the blood.

"Do not say that name again." Asami growled.

"Get used to it. It is our son's name." Akihito snapped back, standing up. His arm was grabbed tightly. He turned his head to see those once golden eyes were bright red now. He asked, "What does that name mean to you?" He felt his arm let go and Asami grow tense. He sighed, "It is his name."

"How do you know that name in the first place?" Asami asked, avoiding the subject.

Akihito turned his head, mumbling, "A dream." It was half truths. He walked out the door, ready to go to the doctor's. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and he growled, "Keep your hands off of me." He pulled away and left the building. The hot fresh air hit him all at once. He glanced over to see Asami putting on sunglasses. He wanted to ask questions but he kept his mouth shut. Why did the name Kunio bother the vampire so much? He walked over to the waiting limo. The guy with glasses opened the door for him. This was going to be his life. Could he deal with it? He always needed his freedom.

Asami watched as the photographer slid inside. He could feel the other wanted answers to his questions. He had no plan to drag up the past once more. He slid inside, feeling the need to tell Akihito not to name their son that name. After a while, it felt right to have his son named Kunio. He glanced over to see Akihito staring out the window deep in thought. Unlike before, he could gain access to the boy's mind but Akihito was fighting him every step of the way. There was something the photographer didn't want him to know. What was it?

Akihito growled under his breath as he felt the vampire inside of him. He didn't want the other inside of him right now. He had things to think about and figure out if what he saw could really happen. Suddenly, he felt at peace. Asami was no where inside of him. It was quiet.

Asami turned his head quickly toward the boy. He was inside the fighting mind then he was kicked out. That never happened before. Was the boy that strong? His eyes narrowed. He wanted his answers. He always got them before.

Akihito knew the vampire was pissed. He smiled, seeing it in the window. The future wasn't set in stone. That was what Kunio said. The choice was his. What would the future be if he didn't stay with Asami? He closed his eyes, wanting to know.

_Suddenly he was in a ruined building with the wall falling apart. His feet kept carrying him forward even though everything inside of him was telling him to run out. He stopped dead in his tracks, unable to tare his eyes away from the body on the floor. He ran to the body, shaking him as he spoke softly, 'Asami.' _

_A woman's voice spoke, 'There you are. Why are you by his side? We must leave.' _

'_I can't leave him.' _

_The woman grabbed his arm, sneering, 'He is a vile creature.' _

_Akihito screamed, 'He is still Kunio's father!' _

'_The building is on fire. We must go.' The woman with bright blue eyes hissed. _

_Akihito pulled away and knelt by the vampire. He grabbed his arm, ready to lift him up. The woman refused to help in any way. He whispered, 'Asami, get your damn ass up.' _

'_Always a fighting spirit.' Asami chuckled softly and weakly. Golden eyes stared at him as the creature spoke once more, 'Leave. Make sure Kunio lives.' _

'_You can make…' _

_Asami cut him off, 'You made your choice, Takaba. Finally I can be free too.' His golden eyes turned toward the woman, speaking, 'Keep him alive.' _

_He was pushed away and the woman grabbed him. The ceiling fell onto the vampire and he screamed as the flames burned around what was the vampire, 'ASAMI!' His eyes shredded tears. He was pulled out of the building, weak in the knees. He fell to them, hearing voices but not really paying attention. _

_Kunio spoke, 'Dad. What is wrong? Who was in the building?' _

_The woman answered coldly, 'A vile vampire. Your dad is too kind hearted.' _

_She grabbed him by the arm, pulling him away from the crumbling building. He stared straight into those golden eyes of his son, knowing the truth. _

Akihito jumped up, almost hitting his head against the ceiling of the limo. He glanced over to see golden eyes staring straight at him. His heart was racing a mile. He felt everything like it was real. Kunio in that vision knew nothing about Asami as his father. He closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. That wasn't what he wanted. He could never deny his son his father. When he felt a hand sweep across his face, he felt the tears fall. He denied his son knowing his father. He leaned forward, wanting some kind of warmth.

All the sudden, Asami felt Akihito's pain. It was strange to him. One moment, he couldn't get inside the boy or feel anything, and then he could feel everything. The sorrow was so strong. He pulled the other onto his lap. He wiped at the tears but they continued to fall. He wanted to ask but he felt the other would never reveal the truth. Akihito was like him in many ways. They were both stubborn, strong strength, and have hatred toward the vampire gangs that roamed the area. He ran his fingers through brown locks, using more of his power to read the other. Maybe he could find the problem.

Akihito felt the vampire roaming inside of his mind. He knew the other wouldn't get the answer. Kunio was blocking Asami to a point. His chest hurt so much as he thought about the vision. Asami died in it and their son never knew Asami was his father. Who was that woman? He knew she was a vampire too. Those blue eyes showed hatred. The limo stopped and the door was opened. He wiped away his tears and stepped outside. Asami came out, grabbing him around his waist. He knew the vampire wanted answers. He felt a strong power around them. He spanned around and stared across the street. Blue eyes stared straight at him like reading his soul. It was consuming him and he felt Kunio react too. He leaned against Asami, feeling weak as he realized who she is. He whispered what his son said inside of him, "The chosen protector."

Asami turned his head, sensing a vampire near them. He stepped in front of Akihito as he saw the female vampire walk toward them. Kirishima and Suoh stepped around them to shield them. He bared his fangs in warning. Blue eyes glared at him.

Izumi stopped, seeing two humans willing to fight her. She glanced back over to stare straight into hazel eyes. He carried the slayer. She didn't understand. She used her power and found the answer. Her eyes widened. The one had vampire blood. She whipped her head toward the male vampire. He was the father. She could feel it. The infant had the same power as the male vampire. She whispered, "Asami Ryuuichi." She felt it all. She saw it all. He was trained by that vile creature who killed the last slayer.

Akihito felt the power around him. It was so strong, almost choking him. He grabbed a hold of Asami's arm. The vampire ignored him. He fell to his knees, whispering, "Kunio." He wanted to know what was going on. The blonde guard knelt by him, making sure he was all right. He looked up, looking into those blue eyes and speaking what was inside of his head, "Shinomuri is dead."

"What?" Izumi hissed.

"He is dead by the one who he taught. The protector is no longer you." Akihito spoke as he stood up on his two feet and lost all senses. The pressure of the power wasn't on him anymore. He took a step forward, feeling Asami grab his arm. He stared into those blue eyes as he sneered, "You are not needed. My father can protect me."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, violence, MPREG.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 7/?

Summary: Akihito tried to find stories, but meeting one powerful vampire, Asami Ryuuichi will throw his world upside down. AU.

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews. It really helps me continue to write this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Seven:

Asami stared at the boy. He felt the power rise around the boy, showing a blue aura him. He heard the words and it shocked him. It was Akihito's voice but it wasn't the photographer. He took a step forward, knowing it was his son. He didn't understand how that was possible.

Kunio blinked his eyes, showing reddish in the once hazel eyes. He stared hard at those blue orbs who was glaring at his father. He spoke, showing power around him and in his voice, "I am the chosen one. I am the one who will fight for the humans. Unlike the past slayer, I have vampire blood running through my veins. For this, I will be a lot stronger than past slayers."

"I am a protector." Izumi replied.

"You will fail me. You will never be able to protect me like I need." Kunio hissed. He felt his arm grabbed and sensed the confusion coming around. Suoh and Kirishima took a step forward and he hissed, "Do not try to interfere."

Both Kirishima and Suoh looked at him. Asami questioned, "Why?"

"This fool needs to know her place, father. She is messing with my plans." Kunio answered without glancing back at his father.

"Your plans?" Izumi asked as she glared at the male vampire.

Kunio looked up to the skies, feeling at peace. He whispered, "I want something and I will get it one way or another." His father grabbed his arm. Those golden eyes narrowed at him. He turned his head to stare into those blue orbs. He spoke, "You will fail me. I will only be half of what I should be. That is another reason why you need to leave."

Izumi took a step forward, sneering, "He is no good. I can sense death around him like a curse." Asami walked in front of the one who was using his parent's body to talk.

Kunio stared hard into those blue eyes and retorted, "Maybe so but he is strong against the vampires. He has lived destroying them. Unlike you, he will be able to teach me to live. You failed him. You let him die."

Izumi took a step back like she was hit in the face. This one was stronger than Takumi. Takumi couldn't see things or use his powers like this. Was it because the chosen one carried vampire blood? She defended herself, "It was Shinomuri who killed him. I told Takumi not to trust him."

"So I shouldn't trust his student?" Kunio asked with a tilt of his head.

Izumi sneered, "That is right."

Kunio chuckled coldly, "He created me. I have his blood. He will never let harm befall on me."

Asami turned around to see those red eyes on him. It was the photographer's voice, but sound so much colder and sneaky. Their son was up to something. He growled, "What are you planning?"

Kunio spanned around, laughing, "I can't tell you, father. It would ruin my plans."

Izumi stared at the scene. She hissed, "He will destroy you. You are meant to kill your protector. It is fated."

Kunio turned his head, feeling weak and spoke, "I will not let fate decide my future."

Izumi felt the past coming back to her once again. It was almost the same words Takumi said to her. She turned and walked away, noticing the humans saw nothing of what happened. This chosen one was a lot stronger than Takumi.

Kunio looked at those golden eyes that he will inherit when he is born. He walked to his dangerous father. He felt so weak. He couldn't stay in control much longer. He whispered, "Father, please ensure my safety. Keep dad safe and me." He felt his world spin as his power slip away.

Asami grabbed a hold of Akihito quickly as the boy was falling right into his arms. He felt something deep inside of him. He picked up the boy who curled closer to him and whispered his name. He looked around to see some humans glance over, raising some eyebrows. None them saw what went down. He headed toward the building they were meant to go to a while ago.

Izumi turned into an alley. She leaned against the wall, falling to her knees. No one was paying attention to her. Tears flowed down her face as the past kept replaying in her head. She failed the last chosen one. She failed Takumi. She let Shinomuri kill him. Was it true? Was she no good as a protector? Was Asami more worthy of the title? He was trained by Shinomuri. Why?

'_I see you have found me, young one. Still not strong enough.' His cold voice rung out in the empty building. _

_Izumi stared coldly at the vampire who stole her life. She sneered, 'I will kill you.' _

'_I have came to a conclusion. You will never defeat me. You will never give me death to stop the pain in my heart and soul. I have found the one who can bring peace to this haunting soul. He will be the one to end me.' He spoke as he turned to leave like he did before. _

_She screamed, 'Shinomuri!' _

Lifting her head to the sky, Izumi asked, "Was Asami the one you spoke about? Was he the one to end your life? Why would he do it?" So many questions but no answers in sight. She stood up and left the alley. She wanted more information about Asami, the boy, and the new slayer.

In a building, Akihito sat straight up, looking around. There was a white sheet over him. He glanced around the room, wondering where he was. The last thing he remembered was meeting up with that female vampire. She gave him the creeps. She was trouble. The vision came back to him. She was the one who pulled him away from Asami in the burning building. She wanted Asami dead. He put his hands into his hands, mumbling, "I can't trust her." The door opened and he turned his head over to see Asami walking in. He asked, "What the hell happened? Why am I here?"

"Our son is a lot more powerful than I thought. He took over your body." Asami explained as he walked to the bed. It has been an hour since the boy passed out into his arms.

"Kunio did that?" Akihito asked confused. Why would Kunio do that?

Asami growled, "Do not say that name again."

Akihito hissed back, "Get used to that name. It is his name." He tossed the blanket off of him and stood up, feeling every fiber hurt in his body. He leaned against the bed. Golden eyes narrowed at him. He asked, "Why does it bother you so much?"

Asami stood there frozen. He didn't want to reveal the truth. He couldn't reveal it. He spoke calmly, "You are not leaving. The doctor is going to check you over."

Before he could press about their earlier subject, Asami walked out the door. The photographer sighed as he rubbed his belly, "Your father is a hard person to figure out." He saw pain in those golden eyes for a second. He was sure there was more to the story. There was more to everything than he was being told. He climbed back onto the bed, lying down. He asked out loud, "Why did you take over my body? What did you say?"

Outside the building, Asami lit up a cigarette, pulling down his sunglasses to stop the glare of the sun. He stared straight ahead. Suoh was inside watching Akihito's room while Kirishima was near him to watch out for him. Why did Akihito chose that name? How did he know it in the first place? Akihito said that it was in a dream. What did it all mean? His son reminded him of himself and some of Akihito. Their son was planning something. He could hear it in that voice and see it in those red eyes. Was his son meant to have that name? It felt right and wrong at the same time. It was a reminder of his past. No one knew the reason for hunting down vampires. Everyone thought since he was one, he should side with them. Now, count it that he wasn't an alley to humans either. He was a cruel being. He used people to give him the upper hand in everything he did. True, he would fight tooth and nail for those that work under him. Now, he felt a strong hold over him. He had to protect the photographer and their unborn child. Yes, he swore to protect the slayer long ago. To protect him, he must protect Akihito. Something told him he would protect Akihito long after the child was born. Was this how it felt for the one meant for him?

Inside, Akihito closed his eyes. He could feel Asami strongly. It was peaceful. When did it become peaceful for the vampire being inside of him? When did he want something from the cruel beast that stole his freedom? He remembered both visions. One that had him calling the vampire by his first name, showing they became closer. The other where he felt the deep grief as he watched Asami die in the building and that their son had no idea he was his father. Two paths and it were all up to him to choose. He rolled over to his side, wondering what to do. He didn't like that woman vampire. She wouldn't show his son kindness. She would never give him what Asami could.

Outside, Asami felt his mate in distress. He felt the need to go to him and take the distress away. He glared at the world. This wasn't like him. He never cared for anyone like this. He swore that off long ago. He exhaled grey smoke out of his mouth, sighing angrily. This was all new to him. He tossed his cigarette onto the road, turning. His feet carried himself inside the building. He wasn't getting everything from the boy. This time though he knew the other wasn't fighting him. It was something else blocking him. He stopped in front of the room, staring at the door. Something was pulling him toward the boy. His heart wanted something that he long forgot.

Inside, Akihito felt the power stronger. It was calling for him to let go. He turned around to face the door and whispered so lowly he didn't even hear his own voice, "Ryuuichi." What were these feelings? They wanted him to go toward the vampire. He didn't understand anything and it made him feel even more confused. He climbed off the bed, feeling weak in his knees. Power was growing, whispering to him, telling him to go to the creature. When he reached the door, it opened revealing the vampire. Golden eyes stared at him. He felt so weak but in a good way.

Asami had no idea what he was doing. Those hazel eyes looked so beautiful. He pulled the boy close to him. Akihito's breath hitched as he leaned against his body. That one sound made heat pool around his entire body. He leaned down as those warm pour eyes stared at him in a mixture of lust and something else. It was something special. His lips touched those soft ones, making flame lick at his skin. He dratted his tongue out, licking at those soft lips.

Akihito felt like his world was swimming in a sea. He parted his lips, letting the wet muscle inside of his mouth. It felt so good. His mind was confused. This wasn't like their other kisses. Those kisses were demanding. This kiss wasn't demanding. It was a gentle kiss, speaking of things to come. He tilted his head, letting that tongue swirl around his. They were doing a dance only they knew how. His arms wrapped around the vampire's neck.

'_Mate.' _

That word echoed inside of his head and it sounded so right. Akihito wondered if this what it meant to be mates. Were their souls pulling each of them to the other? He was pushed backwards and he let it happen. He was pushed against the bed. He leaned on it while the kiss was making him breathless. His eyes stared into those golden ones. One cough from the doorway broke whatever spell they were under. Asami pulled away and he was gasping for air. He looked over to see a middle age man standing there. He pulled away from the toned body. Whatever happened between them was gone. Asami pulled away and had his mask in place. What would he see if that mask broke free? Would he see emotion in the vampire? How long has Asami hid behind that blank stare? He looked down to the floor, feeling his face heat up. He couldn't believe what he was feeling. He knew he was attracted to the vampire. There was no denying that. He even enjoyed what they have done together. Now, this was stronger. He wanted to know the vampire.

The doctor spoke with a chuckle, "I could give you a few minutes to yourselves."

"No need." Asami's cold voice cut in. He continued with his words, "You already did your tests. I want the results."

Akihito climbed back on the bed, kicking his legs back and forth. He stared at Asami's back, knowing what his plans were going to be. He felt his lips turn up into a small smile. He would do whatever it took to break through those walls. He wasn't the type to give up on anything. Asami turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled even more. _I will know more about you. I will break through those walls you have built. _He thought to himself. When Asami's eyes narrowed, he knew Kunio blocked the man from his mind. He turned his attention to the doctor who destroyed their moment.

"Yes, yes." The doctor spoke, "He will have the child in five months."

"FIVE MONTHS!" Akihito screamed.

The doctor turned to him and explained, "Well you see vampires can have their child in three months, but since you are human, it will be a little longer, but shorter than nine months since the child still has vampire blood."

Akihito sat there silent as the doctor talked to Asami. He ignored them. He felt his stomach. He was going to be a parent in five months. Was that enough time to figure out how everything works with being a parent? He could ask his father but something told him that Asami wouldn't let him near his father. He felt nervous. What if he didn't make a good parent?

'_Do not worry, dad. Though this change some things.' _

Akihito asked what things but Kunio remained silent. He looked up when the doctor snapped his fingers in front of his face. He asked, "Huh?"

"Is there anything strange happening to you?" The doctor asked.

Rolling his eyes, Akihito snapped, "For fuck sakes, I'm a male pregnant to a vampire. If that doesn't speak strange, then you out of your fucking mind."

The doctor turned toward the powerful vampire and asked, "Is he like this all the time?"

Asami smirked and ordered, "Let us go, Takaba."

Akihito glared at the vampire for being ordered around. _He has another thing coming if he thinks I will follow his orders. _He thought to himself as he followed the creature out of the room, down the hall, and out of the building. This time Kirishima was walking ahead of them, looking around while Suoh stood close to him. He hated them being around.

Across the city, Suzuki walked inside the beautiful home with his friend Yoshiki. He saw the family on the ground. He hated these reports. Not only was the family killed so were some friends of the teenager living here. He fished out his cell phone and dialed a number. When it was picked up by a cold voice, he explained, "Another. Will send the address through text. Hope to see you soon, Asami-san. You need to see the message." He hung up when he got a response. He leaned against the wall, sneering, "I can't wait until these creatures are killed."

Yoshiki pointed out, "You call a creature who is no different than the ones who killed these people."

Suzuki glanced to his friend and responded, "You will never defeat him. He has lived for a long time fighting against the vampire gangs. Who knows how many of them tried to kill him. He is strong and knows how to live."

"He has my son. Would you let it go if it was your child?" Yoshiki asked.

Suzuki pushed away from the wall. Placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, he spoke, "I wouldn't know what I would do. Asami is our best hope to live in peace. There are some vampires who side with us, humans. They are rare."

"It looks like he doesn't side with anyone." Yoshiki mumbled as he knelt down, checking the victims. None of them were left alive. They were killed completely. He looked up at the wall, narrowing his eyes at the new message sent to taunt them.

Asami walked into the house, sensing the elder Takaba here. He narrowed his eyes. He heard the door slam open and turned his head to see his mate standing there. He walked away down the hall knowing the boy was following him. He walked into the living area. Suzuki nodded his head toward the wall.

'_We will find the slayer and kill him or her.' _

Akihito stared at the message feeling rage inside of him. He looked down to see the bodies of the family and others. He felt the need to punish those who did this. It was Kunio feeling deep hatred. He leaned against the wall, trying to calm himself down. His father walked to him and pulled him into a hug. He didn't return it for the first time in his life.

Yoshiki whispered, "I can help you."

Akihito pulled away and retorted, "I don't need help." His father looked at him sadly. He walked to Asami and asked, "Is there anything I can do?" He wanted to help.

"No." Asami's cold voice rung out.

"Come on, Asami. I want to help." Akihito pleaded, uncaring that others were there too.

Asami turned to look at Akihito, speaking without thinking first, "You can help by keeping alive. You carry the slayer."

Akihito raised his hand and slapped the vampire across the face. He heard a gasp from his father. He narrowed his eyes, sneering, "Is that all you see your son as! He is a child, our child! He should mean more than a mean to fight!"

Before another slap could come, Asami grabbed the boy's wrist tightly, hissing lowly and dangerously, "Do not think I will let…" He stopped his words as his hand burned. He pulled away and stared into hazel eyes.

"OUR CHILD IS NOT A TOOL! HE IS A LIVING BEING WHO NEEDS LOVE AND CARE!" Akihito yelled.

Yoshiki stepped back from the power swirling around the room. Lights were exploding. Suzuki walked to him and stared at Akihito. He looked at the vampire to see him studying his son.

Asami glared at the boy who was driving anger though him like no other could. Suddenly he senses picked up something that the humans would miss greatly. He grabbed the boy pushing him behind him as the teenager boy jumped up and ran straight toward him. He stared into those red eyes. They burned with control. He had to stop him before he told his master. He pulled out his sword, sweeping it in the air.

"ASAMI!" Akihito screamed, fearful for the first time in a long time.

Asami swept the sword once again, chopping off the new vampire's head. Dust replaced the teenager who was meant to be dead. The gang was stepping up. He felt Akihito lean against him. He looked at the others, trying to use his senses to make sure they were truly dead and not a creature themselves. No one else was turned.

Suzuki stared shocked and asked, "What the hell? They never did that before."

Akihito answered knowing by his son, "They want the slayer. They are trying to find information out."

Across the city, Orochi threw a glass at the wall. His family looked at him. He sneered, "Some one killed our slave. He was meant to get information on the slayer."

Rokuro leaned back and chuckled, "I tell you it is a myth."

"Then why is our slave dead?" Orochi asked coldly.

Mamoru piped up, "Well Asami doesn't like us. He is a vile creature indeed. He defends those pathetic humans."

Shimizu piped in, "Unless he is protecting the slayer. He might already know who the slayer is."

Mamoru and Rokuro stopped laughing and stared at their leader. Orochi leaned back in his seat, sneering, "Then it might be impossible to get information. I do not understand why he would betray his own kind."

"It is impossible to get information on that vampire. I heard gangs of the past dying from him. He doesn't let them see any weakness." Shimizu sighed annoyed.

Orochi sneered, "We need a plan. We need to make Asami work harder."

"Distract him." Mamoru piped up.

At the beautiful home, Akihito leaned against the brown fence, staring out at the sun set. The gang was looking for his child. They wanted to kill Kunio before he was born. He heard footsteps but didn't turn around to see who was there. He glanced over when the person leaned against the fence with him. He saw hazel eyes staring back at him. He turned his head, looking back at the falling sun.

Yoshiki spoke, "Akihito, I know you. I know you would not be his slave freely."

Akihito felt Asami in his head, watching him. It felt peaceful like a wool blanket wrapped around to stop the cold. Yes, it was true, he was mated against his will, but now it was different. He didn't understand how to explain it. When did his emotions change so much? Destiny brought them together. It was fated for them to be together. Sadly, the future wasn't set in stone. He finally spoke, "Father, I trust him." He didn't understand why he did but he knew to trust the creature. Asami wouldn't let anything happen to him. He saw it in the house. Asami grabbed him, pushing him behind his strong body. He knew if Asami didn't act quickly, he would have been harmed.

"How the hell can you trust him?" Yoshiki hissed.

Akihito turned his head and stared into matching eyes. He didn't know how to answer. He turned back to the sky, wondering how his life changed in one meeting. He whispered, "I know to trust the father of my son. He is the only one who can protect our son. He is the only who can protect me."

"You don't trust me to keep you safe?" Yoshiki asked.

Akihito glanced back to his father and sighed, "I'm sorry, dad. I can't leave him." He walked away as he saw Asami go to the limo. The guard with glasses was opening the door. He stopped in front of Asami who was staring at him. He felt his father's eyes on him. He leaned up, wrapping his arms around Asami's neck and sealed those lips into a kiss.

Izumi stared at the scene in the shadows, seeing the kiss. She saw those hazel eyes show something she saw once long ago. She whispered, "You are falling for the enemy." The male vampire pulled away and he had a strange look in his eyes. They both left in the limo. The cop left in his own car. She walked forward, making the man stop in his tracks. Hazel eyes stared at her coldly. She spoke, "Your son should not be with that vampire. Asami is one who should not be trusted."

"And I should trust you?" Yoshiki asked coldly at the female vampire.

Red eyes looked over where the limo was and Izumi answered, "I can protect the slayer. I will protect the chosen one. Trust me to do that and you can get your son away from that evil creature."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, violence, Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 8/?

Summary: Akihito tried to find stories, but meeting one powerful vampire, Asami Ryuuichi will throw his world upside down. AU.

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews. I'm happy to see that many are enjoying the story. Please tell me what you think of this chapter.

Chapter Eight:

At the penthouse, Akihito was pushed inside by the blonde guard. He strolled inside, slamming the door shut. Asami had to leave. No doubt handling his businesses. He went to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. His son wanted blood again. He didn't want it but whatever helped his son, he would do it. He grabbed a plate of food and the warm cup of blood. He sat down at the table and started to munch down after he drank the blood. He licked at his lips, feeling good now. He walked out of the kitchen and went straight to the window. Asami wasn't in his head at the moment which was a good thing. All the way back from the home, Asami kept staring at him. He knew the vampire wanted to know why he kissed him. He had to think. Something was up. There were things not being told to him. What was going on?

'_Dad, stop worrying. Just go with the flow.' _

Akihito looked down to his stomach that will grow soon. His son's voice floated inside of his head. He was never one to go with the flow. He dug until he found his answers. He glanced up, staring out the window, pondering about what happened earlier. The female vampire was in his vision. She was cold toward the death of Asami. She hated him. He had a feeling why she hated him. There were two reasons. Asami was trained by Shinomuri and the other reason was because Asami was a protector too. She didn't know anything. He felt more alive and safe with the male vampire. He didn't understand it himself. He was drawn to the creature like a moth drawn to the flame. He wanted the vampire more. He pulled away from the window going into the master bedroom. Something was pulling him to the closet. He opened it, seeing a box on the floor. He grabbed it and opened it up. There were very old paintings. He looked at the back of them to see some names on them. Only one name caught his attention.

'_Asami Kunio.' _

He stared at the painting to see the eyes were painted a golden color. He could see the vampire in this young teenager. He stuffed everything back in place and put it back in its place. The photographer walked out of the room. He sneered, "He could have told me." He walked down the hall to the guest room. He had no plan being near the vampire tonight.

At Club Sion, Asami worked through his reports and illegal dealings quickly. He felt his mate angry about something but the moment he tried to pry he was kicked out of the boy's head. He leaned back in his seat, staring icily at the wall. He knew who was doing it. It was his son blocking him. That meant the plan dealt with Akihito. He wondered what it could be. He tapped his fingers against the desk. Their son doesn't understand it is truly dangerous out there. The plan or plans could risk their lives. There was a knock at the door and spoke coldly, "Come in."

Kirishima walked in, bowing his head as he spoke, "Asami-sama, the woman was spotted."

"Where at?" Asami asked.

"Well…"

"Spill, Kirishima."

"She was with Takaba-san."

Slamming his hand down on the table, Asami sneered, "I told you to get rid of her. She is dangerous."

Bowing his head, Kirishima replied calmly, "We didn't want to risk Takaba-san. We didn't think it would work in your favor, Asami-sama." When golden eyes narrowed, he pointed out, "Takaba-kun would run from you and leave himself open for an attack."

Asami calmed down and thought about it. He turned his chair, staring at the club below his office, seeing people flock inside. He had to agree his mate would run away. Akihito not in his control was dangerous. He had to do something fast. He needed to make their bond stronger, so he could stay inside the boy's head all the time. The problem could be their son. Their child was proving to be very powerful and showing his powers through Akihito. He pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up. He gave out his order, "I want someone trailing her and him. I want to know every piece of information on both of them. Appoint a guard for Takaba. He does not leave the sight of the guard."

At the penthouse, Akihito tossed in the guest room's bed. There was something missing. He refused to believe he missed the warmth from the vampire. He closed his eyes, feeling the anger rise inside of him. He refused to be dependant on the creature. Finally he found a spot in the bed he was comfortable in and felt the darkness start to close around him.

'_Dad.' A small child spoke as he approached him. _

_Akihito stared into those golden eyes that reminded him of what he left. He replied softly, 'Yes, Kunio.' _

'_Who is my other parent, dad?' Kunio asked. _

_A woman's voice rung out, 'He is dead like he should be.' _

_Akihito stood up in rage, sneering, 'What the hell is your problem! Do not say things like that!' Kunio grabbed his leg, holding on for dear life. _

'_His father is evil like every other vampire out there. I am only here to train the chosen one and then my death will be by his hands.' The woman explained. She knelt down, staring hard into those golden eyes, speaking, 'You will defeat us all and give peace to the humans.'_

_The room changed. He was leaning against the brick wall, feeling the rain pour down on his body. He watched as his son slay every vampire that was in the area. Kunio turned to look at him with a blank look. He whispered, 'Kunio.' _

_Kunio turned away from him, sighing sadly, 'What am I? Am I human or a vile creature like the rest? Dad, I do not understand.' _

'_There is nothing you need to understand. You are the slayer. You slay the vampires.' The woman spoke coldly as she walked out of the shadows. _

_Akihito walked to his son, pulling him into an embrace. Kunio pulled away from him, giving him a dark look. He didn't understand the look. He sighed, 'You are you, Kunio.' _

'_You loved a creature! You betrayed the humans!' Kunio yelled as he walked away. _

_Izumi followed his son as he was left there standing. He leaned against the wall once more. He wanted his son back. He wanted so many things but it was all lost. _

_Once again, he was in a different area. He knelt down, feeling cold and numb. He glanced over to see Izumi a pile of dust. He ran his hand over the pale face of his son. The war was finally over. Every vampire was destroyed. He stared to see those golden eyes losing the battle to stay open. _

_Kunio chocked, 'I… I was one… one of them. I had to slay… slay myself too.' _

_When those eyes closed, Akihito screamed, 'KUNIO!' _

Akihito jumped from the bed, feeling cold sweat run down his face. He felt deep grief. He felt lost and cold. He turned to see it read two in the morning. He climbed out of the bed, trying to push away the nightmare. He opened the door, hearing only silence. He wanted to hear something. He walked toward the master bedroom. He opened the door silently. He saw the creature laying there asleep. He felt his stomach turn. He felt his son upset too, wanting comfort. He tip-toed toward the bed, shutting the door behind him. He didn't want the creature to awake. He wanted some peace. He climbed into bed, freezing when Asami moved a little. He held his breath but the vampire didn't open his eyes. He moved closer to the yakuza vampire. He grabbed Asami's arm, laying it around his tummy. He leaned his head against the shoulder, feeling at peace.

When he felt the boy become comfortable, Asami spoke keeping his eyes closed, "What is distressing my mate?" He felt the body next to him tense. When the other tried to move, he wrapped his arms around the slim body, keeping the other close. He felt the distress about twenty minutes ago but made no move toward the human. He leaned over the body, still seeing the other tense. He stared straight into those hazel eyes. Their son was still blocking him and it made anger rise. He hissed out his question, "What is our son trying to hide from me?"

"I don't know." Akihito meekly lied.

Golden eyes narrowed even more as the vampire sneered, "Do not lie to me."

"I'm not lying." Akihito said as he found his voice. Those eyes turned bright red in a second and he felt fear once again. The creature was dangerous though he was pretty sure the vampire wouldn't harm them. He turned his head to stop staring but his chin was grabbed, forcing him to look straight into those bright red eyes.

Asami spoke coldly and firmly, "You. Are. Lying. To. Me." When the boy shook his head, he threatened, "Should I teach you another lesson?" Hazel eyes widened in fear. He ran his hand under the shirt, feeling the smooth skin.

"HE TALKS TO ME!" Akihito screamed, hoping he would calm down his mate. The reddish in the eyes started to disappear. He sobbed, "He has shown me some future events."

Asami froze and asked, "Show you future events?" Akihito nodded his head and asked, "What are those?"

"NO!" Akihito's voice became cold as hazel eyes flashed red.

Asami shook his head when the other calm down and hazel eyes returned. He leaned down to feel the smaller body shivering against him. He was an inch away from those tempting lips. He breathe against them, "It seems our son has our personalities. He is very set on not telling me anything."

Akihito asked, "Who is Kunio?" The vampire pulled back quickly. Asami's eyes went red once again. He ran his hand over the tan skin. He saw the pain flash in those eyes. He whispered, "Our son is different."

Asami sighed as he calmed down, "Yes he is."

"Be part of his life, Asami." Akihito pleaded. Asami stared at him, power swirling around them lighting the room up. He leaned up on his elbows, staring into those powerful eyes. He whispered, "He needs you as much as he needs me." The dream coming back to him, making him shiver by the events in the nightmare. He felt his body on fire as Asami leaned down, sealing his lips into a kiss. He knew it was a distraction to their conversation.

Asami didn't want the conversation. He broke the kiss as he pulled the loose T-shirt off the boy's body. His mate stared at him in lust. He ran his hands over the smaller body, feeling every shiver. He sealed those lips again when it looked like the other was ready to speak. He didn't want to explain his past and he didn't want to say he would be there for their son. He didn't know what would happen the next day. He lived in darkness for so long and knew that any given day he could be brought down. Arms wrapped around his neck and the other fought against his tongue. He kept his eyes opened and stared into those flaming hazel ones. It spoke of something. He broke the kiss, ready to pull away but the photographer wasn't letting him.

Akihito saw something in those orbs for a brief second. He muttered, "You once said I was meant for you." Asami continued to stare at him. He leaned up, letting Asami lay down on the bed. He straddled the older man. Golden eyes continued to stare at him. He already gave himself up to the older man but this was more. He leaned down, taking a kiss, losing himself into it. It was too late. How could it happen so soon? Why did he care for a creature that destroyed his freedom? Fingers laced through his brown hair, pulling him closer. He felt the vampire's cock against him. It drove a flame inside of him. Tears fell down his eyes as he realized his emotions. He was done for completely. He ran his hands over the bare chest, feeling every muscle. He knew the man lived a dangerous life. Any given day could end this creature. Vampires could finally find a way to end his life for good. Thinking of the man's death drove pain in his heart like nothing else did. He broke the kiss, feeling saliva run down his chin. He squirmed against the toned body, feeling the heat between them.

Asami didn't understand what was going on but it felt right. He sealed those lips again as he pulled down their boxers. He tossed both sets across the room. Now their nude bodies were doing a dance that felt amazing to them both. He was inside the boy's head, feeling every emotion. Some emotions he wished the other didn't have for him. He thrust in two fingers, catching a scream into his mouth. Akihito pulled back, throwing his head back. The emotions from the photographer was swirling around in his head, binding him to the act they were already in. He pulled out his fingers seeing those slim hips try to gain them back. He was ready to stop but groan as he felt Akihito lean over his cock. His eyes became slits when Akihito slammed his hips down, taking his entire cock in one go. He grabbed those slim hips helping the other lift up and thrust down once again. He let go of all his senses, letting his power show freely.

Akihito shivered as the room became heavy with power. He felt himself moaning as Asami thrust upwards, hitting his sweet spot. He opened his eyes to see those eyes clearly showing lust in them. Could he get another emotion in them? Could he gain something that was lost on this creature long ago? He moaned as fingers toyed with his nipples, "Asami." Sweat was running down his face and body. The power that was swirling around them didn't frighten him like it did before. It made his soul clam down and felt free and alive. _I'm a fool. I love him. _He thought as the passion was building between them.

Asami stared stunned at the boy who was going with the flow of their passion. He leaned up, driving his cock deeper inside the photographer who moaned out his name. How could this being love him? He was cruel and evil. There was nothing good in him. He saw the neck showing off and he needed more control. He bit down on the neck, drawing blood into his mouth. Within a second, he took all control. He pulled back before the blood in his mouth made him drain the boy dry. He heard a loud piercing scream from Akihito who spilled all over their bodies. He thrust inside a few more times as those muscles tighten around him, milking him dry. He groaned out a name, "Akihito."

Akihito felt every piece of him belong to the vampire. He fell forward, feeling so weak from their love making. He felt no heart beat, showing him this man died a long time ago. He pulled away and lay there staring at the ceiling. He felt so calm and peaceful. He glanced over to see Asami lighting up a cigarette, his back toward him. Could he gain love from this cruel creature? He knew something was different and he asked, "What did you do to me?"

"I controlled you completely. Our son will not break that bond." Asami answered without turning around. He had things to think about. This was different than the past. Yes, he had people fall in love with him before. One he mated and killed. The other was a human he led on until she thought it was a good idea to be turned into a vampire. Her father killed her after she killed her family. He was cruel to everyone around him. He was no one's alley. He had his personal reasons for fighting against his own kind. He lost his family to them and he sold his soul to gain revenge for them. He felt Akihito lean against his back with his arms wrap around him. This was different. This time he cared.

Across the city, Yoshiki sat there, staring at the female vampire he invited into his home. Could he trust her? He knew his son would never let himself be mated by a creature. He knew for a fact that his son was forced to be that vampire's mate. He poured himself a drink and spoke, "They are mates."

"Your son is a fool." Izumi replied.

Slamming his hand down, Yoshiki sneered, "You do not know him."

"I know what I saw. He might not be the chosen one but he carried the next slayer. He is falling for that creature." Izumi replied calmly like a man glaring at her meant nothing.

"How do you know that?" Yoshiki asked coldly as he drowned his drink.

"Easy. He looked at that creature the same way as the last slayer looked at Shinomuri." Izumi explained. It was the same look. She couldn't let the past repeat. Asami was no good for the next slayer.

Yoshiki glanced out the window, seeing the dark sky. He sighed, "He would never fall for that creature."

"Call your son and tell him to meet us somewhere." Izumi demanded.

"Why?" Yoshiki asked as he turned to look at her.

Izumi sighed, "I need to talk to him alone. As long as Asami is near him, he will never listen to reason."

Yoshiki thought about it for a moment and called his son. He knew where to meet up. It was an old area that his son and him only knew about.

In a small home, Rokuro chuckled as the girl struggled in his hold. Mamoru held onto the boy. He pulled the girl forward and asked, "How much do you wish to keep her alive?"

"I'll die for her if I have to. Let her go and take me." The young boy spoke as he stared into his girlfriend's eyes that were tearing up.

Mamoru chuckled, "Humans and their insane emotions. Love is nothing but an illusion."

The boy pleaded, "I'll do anything you want. Please let her go."

"We want information. You are in Asami Ryuuichi's territory." Rokuro chuckled. He saw the boy's eyes lighten up in understanding. He took a step forward with the girl in front of him. He spoke, "I want you to ease drop around the area. Find us information about the slayer."

Mamoru moved with the boy and spoke, "I'm tagging along. Reveal that I'm an enemy and your pretty girlfriend dies."

The boy mumbled, "I'll do whatever you say. There is a hang out that I know about. People talk in private there without realizing I know the place."

At the penthouse, Akihito walked out of the shower, leaving the vampire to his peace. He heard his phone ringing loudly. He grabbed it and answered, "Hello dad."

"Akihito, we need to talk alone." Yoshiki went straight to the point.

Akihito looked at the closed bathroom door and sighed, "Dad that isn't possible. I already told you I'm staying with Asami."

"It is about the vampire gangs." Yoshiki replied.

Akihito bit his lip. He could tell his father to come there but he was positive his mate would be upset about that. It looked like Asami didn't like his father. There was one place that was safe. Well two places but only one was close. He mumbled, "Meet me at our secret spot in ten minutes." He hung up after his father said okay. He hurried up and dressed. Should he inform Asami? He glared at the door and decided he didn't need to tell the vampire anything. He was going to be fine. He was going to be with his father. His father would never put him in risk, not after they lost his mother to a vampire. He ran out of the bedroom to the hallway. He had a little bit of time. Asami wasn't in his mind, letting him in peace. He figured the vampire needed to think about things too. This was very different and hard on both of them. He opened the door, shocked not to see the blonde guard or the one with glasses. He shrugged shoulders thinking since Asami was inside, they went to take a break from watching him. He ran out and down the stairs.

Yoshiki was leaning against the wall. He knew that his son would pick this spot. It was close to where his son was at. He glanced over to see Izumi staring around. Guess it would be good to make sure no one was around.

"No one is here. It is a perfect spot to talk sense into your son's head." Izumi remarked.

Yoshiki chuckled, "Once Akihito gets something in his head, it is impossible to change his mind."

"Still you agree with me that he should not be with Asami." She pointed out.

Yoshiki replied, "As I said, he would never willingly let himself become a vampire's mate. This was forced on him and he is still forced to be by his side." He lit up a cigarette, looking at his watch. It was almost time for his child to meet him. He looked up when he heard footsteps. He sighed, "Akihito."

Akihito stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the female vampire. He turned his head to look at his father. It was a trap. His father set him up. He felt betrayed. He felt hurt. He sneered, "You betrayed me."

"I did no such thing. She can protect your child." Yoshiki remarked as he took a step forward.

"You mean your grandson." Akihito hissed out.

"He is the slayer." Yoshiki pointed out.

Akihito leaned against the wall, trying to stop everything from spinning. Izumi jumped from her spot and stood in front of him. He looked over to see two people standing there. One boy looked sorry for being here. The other was baring his fangs at them and chuckling. He didn't know what to do. He was defenseless.

Mamoru chuckled, "So the slayer isn't born yet. That is great. Now I can get rid of the slayer at the same time draining a human. This is great."

Izumi sneered, "You will never get to him. I will not fail now!"

Spinning around in circles, Mamoru laughed, "A weak vampire is going to take me on to protect some worthless human and the unborn slayer that is meant to kill us. You are a traitor."

Akihito watched as the male vampire charged at Izumi, slamming her against the wall. His father stood in front of him. He heard footsteps running. He saw the man who was looking out for him after the first meeting. Ine stood in front of him too, holding up a gun. He needed a way out of here. He knew if he ran the vampire would get to him. Izumi tossed the male vampire back. He needed Asami. His son was telling him to call his father. He closed his eyes as he heard Izumi hiss and whispered, "Asami."

'_I'm almost there.' _

Akihito felt at ease when he heard Asami's voice in his head. It was calming. He opened his eyes seeing Izumi slam against the wall again. She fell down, passed out. The male vampire started to walk to them. He spoke out loud, "Hurry up."

Mamoru chuckled, "What are you talking about? Or are you telling me to hurry up killing you." He swept his arm, throwing the older man against the wall. He laughed when he heard a loud crack.

Akihito screamed, "DAD!"

Ine stepped in the vampire's way. He had to keep the boy safe. Asami would kill everyone if something happened to the photographer. He pointed his gun and fired. The vampire moved quickly. He sneered. He heard loud footsteps and thank anything above that back up came. He was slammed against the wall hard as he took his eyes off the vampire for a second.

Asami saw everything. He watched as the vampire stepped closer to his mate. He felt everything snap and he stood in front of Akihito, groaning as the sword the vampire pulled out pushed inside of him. He fell.

Akihito screamed as he saw the sword hit the heart area, "ASAMI!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, Violence, MPREG.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 9/?

Summary: Akihito tried to find stories, but meeting one powerful vampire, Asami Ryuuichi will throw his world upside down. AU.

Notes: Sorry it took a while to update this. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Nine:

Akihito screamed again as he knelt by the vampire's side, "ASAMI!" He couldn't lose him. It would drive him mad. Izumi stood up, attacking the male vampire. Mamoru sneered at her and fought her.

Asami chocked out, "Run."

Asami's hands were pushing him away but he refused to move. Akihito didn't want to lose his mate. He watched as Asami pulled out the sword, using it to stand up weakly. He cried out, "Asami, please. Don't leave…" He couldn't finish his words. Golden slash red eyes looked at him. He sobbed, "Don't leave me alone. You fucking bastard did this to me. You fucking better take responsibility."

Asami used his will power. He had to protect them. He stared hard into those hazel eyes. They were pleading with him to stay alive. He swung the sword, hitting the male vampire in the arm. Mamoru sneered at him, ready to fight him. He didn't care as long as the attention was on him. He moved aside when the male vampire ran straight at him. He swung the sword again, missing the vampire's head by an inch. Mamoru eyes went straight to red.

Mamoru sneered at the human that he took captured, "Finish off that human and I will personally make sure you and your girlfriend live."

The moment those words left the vampire's mouth, Kirishima and Suoh stepped in front of him, pointing there guns at the human. Akihito repeated his words but added something new, "Do not leave me or Kunio."

Asami felt power once again. He didn't take his eyes off of Mamoru though. The female vampire stood up, ready to battle. This was his fight. This was to protect his mate and their unborn son. He cared when he shouldn't. He swung the sword again, making Mamoru back up. He used his power to read the other vampire's mind. He saw the human take a step forward. He ignored him. Kirishima and Suoh will kill him if he got too close. He slammed the male vampire against the wall, driving the sword into Mamoru's heart. Mamoru last effort was to claw him. He pulled back as dust started to fall.

Akihito ran over to his dad who was weakly standing up. Kirishima and Suoh still stood in front of him. The boy stared at them, pleading for some kind of safety. He glanced over to see Asami. The power was around the vampire, clearly showing the dangers around him. The red aura made the world bright. He helped his father up, but before he could do anymore. He was pushed away and Asami slammed his father against the wall, holding him by his neck. He walked toward the angry vampire, speaking, "Let him go."

"He risked your life and our son. He doesn't know when to quit." Asami sneered, feeling Akihito wrap his arms around him, leaning against him. It did nothing to calm down his anger. This man put his mate and son in danger. He couldn't let it go.

Izumi stood up weakly and sneered, "He will destroy all you care for. He is evil."

Akihito pulled away and snapped, "If you didn't trick my father into meeting me, then this would have never happened! You were no match against that vampire! I would have died if Asami didn't show up! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" He stormed toward the female vampire, raising his fist and punching. Izumi moved away from him quickly and he slammed his hand into the wall. He screamed as the pain raced inside of him. He held his hand as he felt a dark presence near him. He felt arms pull him toward a strong toned body. His hand was grabbed and rubbed. The touch was so gentle. It surprised him. He turned around to see those golden eyes blinking back and forth from red to a golden color. He looked closer to see the vampire bleeding badly. He panicked, "Asami, oh god! You are bleeding! Asami!"

Asami felt the need to protect the young human. He shook off the concern and ordered, "Kirishima, take him back to the penthouse."

The human boy screamed, "Please help my girlfriend! His partner has her!"

Asami glanced over to finally accepting the human presence. The human was a fool. He already knew the outcome. His girlfriend was already dead. He pushed Akihito toward Kirishima and ordered, "Suoh, let us go and help this fool."

He watched as Asami followed the human boy. Izumi stood there and stepped in front of him. Kirishima held his gun toward her head. He glanced over to see his father leaning against the wall. It was a trap that got him almost killed. His son was almost destroyed. He stared into matching eyes showing all his betrayal. Akihito finally spoke, "My dad is coming with us or I'm not leaving."

Kirishima knew that his boss would be upset for the elderly Takaba coming with them but he couldn't leave the photographer out alone. He nodded his head, watching Akihito help his father. He stared at the female vampire, knowing he had no time to end her life. It was dangerous being in the open now. He glanced over and asked, "Ine, are you all right?"

Ine stood up and answered, "Yes, Kirishima-san." He followed Kirishima, helping the elderly Takaba to the waiting limo.

Izumi stood there, thinking. She heard the roar of thunder moving into the area. She lifted her head as the rain started to pour down. She finally glanced to her arm to see claw marks healing. She was no match. She would have failed. Asami fought like it was nothing. Asami won the battle that she would have lost. The power around Asami was different, stronger. She never met a vampire like him before. She whispered, "You are the strong one." She threw her head back, letting the rain fall down her face as she chuckled, "Oh very odd. You are the strong one but you kill your own kind. You created the slayer who was met to take down the strong one. Asami Ryuuichi, your own son might be your death."

At a run down home, Asami set inside with the human boy running inside. Suoh offered blood to him but he denied it. He needed to be clear right now. He stared down to see the girl lying on the ground. The human boy was crying and yelling. He pulled out his sword, slamming it into her heart to stop her from attacking. She was turned. Dust replaced her body. The human boy screamed at him. He looked into those brown eyes, feeling nothing. He pulled out his gun, putting the human out of his misery. He walked out, seeing Suoh staring. He spoke, "No mercy my friend."

Suoh replied, "I understand, Asami-sama. As I said in the past, I stand by you no matter what. He was a risk to everything you have fought for."

At the penthouse, Akihito sat there while the doctor checked over his father. Before he could say anything, Kirishima walked to him. He was grabbed and took to the guest room. He sneered, "What the hell! What is going on!" He was pushed inside and the door was shut. He twisted the door knob to see it was locked. He banged on the door, yelling, "WHAT THE FUCK! WHY AM I BEING LOCK INSIDE!"

Asami walked inside to see Yoshiki sitting there with the doctor around him. He felt so weak and tired. He heard the yelling voice down the hall. At least his mate won't be around him. He didn't want anything to happen to Akihito. It would be dangerous for the photographer around him when he was starving. He might not be able to control himself and drain the boy. He walked to his bedroom with one of his guard, Miura, following him. Yoshiki looked at him and glared. He spoke coldly, "You are a guest in my home. Only reason you are here and alive is because of your son. Think of your actions. You almost got your son killed tonight." He waved his hand toward Miura who was following. Suoh stood in front of his bedroom. He walked inside with Miura coming inside with him.

Akihito banged on the door, yelling, "Damn asshole! I'm hungry! I don't think Asami will like you starving me!" He was shocked when the door opened. He kicked Kirishima in the shin and ran down the hallway. His father stood up, staring at him. He moved around Suoh who tried to grab him. He swung open the bedroom door and glared. Asami had his fangs into a male's neck. He picked up a vase and threw it, hoping it would hit the betraying vampire. How dare he mark someone else his mate. Suoh grabbed him as he tried to storm inside more. He yelled, "FUCKING ASSHOLE BASTARD!"

Asami pulled away from his guard, licking at his lips to gain the rest of the blood. He swam inside the photographer's head. He stood up, feeling refresh. He ordered, "Kirishima, take Miura and ensure he gets blood in his system." Kirishima took a step forward and grabbed Miura around the waist helping him out of the bedroom. He stared into those flaming hazel eyes. He waved his hand for Suoh to let go of his foolish mate. The first thing, Akihito did was pick up another vase and throw it at him. He moved quickly and watched as it hit the wall. He took a step forward, showing his anger. He ordered in a cold voice, "Suoh, leave us now."

Akihito fell to his knees as the power rose inside the room. Asami was in his head and he could feel all the anger inside the vampire. It was taking away his breath and making him feel a strong pain. He screamed as the pain became over bearing.

Outside, Yoshiki stood up ready to go to his son. The two guards shut the bedroom door and pulled out their weapons, pointing them at him. He sneered, "That is my son. I have to protect him."

Suoh pointed out coldly, "You did such a wonderful job of it tonight. You almost got him killed."

Inside the bedroom, Akihito watched through teary eyes as the vampire walked to him. Every step Asami took, the pain increased. He felt Kunio trying to help but it wasn't working. He was pushed onto his back with the dangerous vampire leaning over his body. Hands pinned his wrists to the floor. He chocked out, "Ry… Ryuuichi… i." For a second he swore he saw shock in those eyes but it disappeared too quickly for him to tell.

"You left and almost got him killed. You die, so does our son." Asami growled, not easing his power at all. He wanted the photographer to feel everything. He will not watch his mate in danger again. He will make his point now to make sure the other never does something this foolish again.

Akihito felt more tears flow down his face. The pain was so strong. He whispered, "Ryuuichi, stop. It is hurting Kunio." He felt his child in distress. Kunio was frightened with him. Asami eased some of his power up but it was still strong in the room. His wrists were released. He raised his hand, running it across the tan face. He muttered, "I'm sorry." He felt everything. He was pretty sure the vampire didn't want him to feel the worry or the scared emotions. He closed his eyes, continuing with his begging, "Please. Stop. Hurting so much."

Asami calmed down some. He started to get his power under control. Akihito was still in pain. His hand landed on the stomach, rubbing circles on it. He didn't mean to lose his control that much. Akihito started to calm down some. He felt the child calming as well. He leaned down, seeing the other flinch. He laid a soft kiss to those lips. Akihito leaned up, trying to get the kiss deeper. He pulled back before it became more. He spoke when Akihito followed him, "No."

"Why not?" Akihito asked confused. He wanted comfort now. He needed the warmth from this cold man.

"I have to deal with your father." Asami replied as he stood up, controlling everything inside of him.

Akihito jumped to his feet, grabbing the vampire. He pleaded, "Don't hurt him. Please don't." When golden eyes went red, he growled, "I'll hate you forever if you hurt him. I'll never forgive you."

Asami said, "He needs to learn not to meddle anymore."

Akihito mumbled, "I don't mean anything to you. I turn my back and you mate someone else. Why do you care if my dad shows concern?"

Asami chuckled softly. Hazel eyes glared at him. He pointed out, "First of all, I was feeding, not mating him. Second, I will not watch you be harmed again." He walked toward the door with the photographer following close by. He opened the door to see his two loyal guards pointing their guns at Yoshiki. Once the elderly Takaba saw him, he glared at him.

"What did you do to my son?" Yoshiki hissed.

Asami answered, "Put him in his place." Yoshiki tried to move toward him. He smirked at the foolish human. Akihito stepped in front of him, making the elderly Takaba stop.

Akihito stared at his father, a man he looked up to all his life. He glanced back to see Asami staring but making no move. He turned back to his father and spoke, "Because of you, I was almost killed. I will not trust that female vampire. She could hardly handle herself against that vampire. Asami injured himself to protect me."

"Akihito…"

"I will not listen. This is where I will stay." Akihito cut of his father. _This is where I belong. _He thought to himself. He felt arms wrap around his waist. The bond was stronger and this time Kunio can't block the vampire from his mind. It was too late. He chose his path. Will it be enough? Will the events he saw be true? Would this cold creature let him in?

Yoshiki stared at his son, seeing something in those eyes. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was right about his son. He looked up at the vampire who wore a smirk on his face. His eyes narrowed at the creature. This vampire stole his last family. He wanted to destroy Asami but he knew he would have no luck. The police won't help him. He looked back to his son and sighed, "I will not agree to this."

Asami spoke, "It doesn't matter. Suoh take him home." Suoh pocketed his gun and moved forward to follow his order. The doctor stood there and that wasn't a good sign. He told his mate, "Go in the bedroom and get some rest."

"Listen here bastard! I will do what I want!" Akihito yelled as he watched his father leaving. He poked the vampire in the chest but his wrists were grabbed. He felt anger once again and knew if he didn't listen, he would be hurting. He stormed into the master bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Asami pulled out his cigarettes and lit one up. He stared at the doctor for a moment and asked, "What is it?"

The doctor sighed, "I didn't tell you when you brought him in."

"Tell me what?" Asami growled lowly.

"Well, you see I had patients who carried half vampires before. Sadly, none of them ever made it through the pregnancy." The doctor stated, "He might not live through the pregnancy, Asami-sama. It will be rough on him and his body might not be able to take it."

"I see." Asami spoke calmly even while a million thoughts entered his mind.

"It might be better for him to end the pregnancy right away." The doctor offered.

Inside the bedroom, Akihito leaned against the wall. He laid his hand on his stomach. He heard every word the doctor said. He narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to end the pregnancy. His son will be born. He'll prove the doctor wrong. He will make it through the pregnancy. He heard the outer door shut and he walked to the bed. No matter what Asami said, he was going through the pregnancy. The door opened and the vampire walked inside. Their minds linked together. Both thinking about what the doctor said. He spoke up first, "I will carry the child." He refused to bow down to any demands.

Asami stared into those determined eyes. They showed he wasn't going to back down. He walked to the bed, staring at the other. There was no fear in his mate. He leaned over the body, thinking. He could lose his mate. He could lose this boy who was meant for him. He always thought it was myth. Now, he couldn't deny it. There was always something pulling him toward the boy.

A hand ran across his face and he turned his head, making the hand closer to him. It was a gentle touch, making him think he could get this creature open up to him. Akihito wanted to know everything but his voice wasn't coming out. He couldn't ask the questions. He closed his eyes as his hair was pushed out of his face. He wanted the warmth from a cold creature. This bond was so powerful, impossible to break.

At the run down warehouse, Orochi pointed out, "Mamoru should have been back by now."

Rokuro sighed, "I should have went with him."

Shimizu stared out the window at the storm raging war. He didn't turn to his two children as he spoke, "He is gone. He was defeated."

"By who!" Rokuro yelled.

"A person who is strong enough to kill us. The only thing I know to do that is Asami." Shimizu replied, anger rising inside of him. Mamoru was his special child. He wanted to destroy Asami completely, to make him feel the loss as he felt right this second. He turned his head as glass broke against the wall. Orochi was ready to go to the door and he ordered, "Do not even think it. You will die with Mamoru."

At the penthouse, Asami laid there with the boy curled close to his body. He placed his hand on the stomach, feeling his child at ease and pleased. The child was strong already. Their son would be very powerful when he grew up. He closed his eyes, needing the rest.

_He walked forward seeing Akihito standing there. He wanted to call out the boy's name but his voice was lost. Akihito was staring straight ahead, like looking for something. He turned when he felt a presence. He stared shock to see golden eyes staring right back at him. _

'_Hello father.' Kunio spoke as he turned to look over at the photographer. _

'_What are you up to?' Asami asked as he turned his attention to his mate who looked sad. _

'_Hmm, would you like to know, father?' Kunio questioned back instead of answering. _

'_He is your parent and you are hurting him.' Asami stated as he saw his mate fall to his knees, crying. He wanted to walk over and wrap his arms around the boy. _

_Kunio stood there unmoving when he pointed out, 'I am only showing him what could happen.' _

'_What does that mean?' Asami asked in a growl. _

_Kunio pointed the scene and spoke, 'Each step you both make decides the future.' _

_Asami turned to see him standing there. He blinked his eyes as he saw his son go after him. Akihito was kneeling, sobbing. The female vampire was there, holding onto his mate. _

_Kunio spoke as the fight between him and his father was nothing, 'Shinomuri didn't tell you everything. He left many details out. You were made out of your hatred. You trained to kill those who killed your family. Revenge created you.' _

'_Stop speaking in riddles.' Asami growled as he watched Akihito stand up and run. The photographer step in their paths. He wanted to yell out the boy's name as the sword pierced him. _

_Kunio sighed sadly, 'Each step you both take decides what happens. Father, Shinomuri killed the strong one in the past for the past slayer. When he made you, he thought he would make a stronger protector. No doubt he did but he also created a new strong one.' He turned to his father and whispered, 'This will happen if you do not let go of the past. We will battle each other until I kill you. Dad will try to stop it. He will die before our eyes. We will hate each other, blaming each other for his death. I will stop being your son but only an enemy.' _

'_Why would it happen?' Asami asked as he continued to see the battle between them. _

_Kunio turned and spoke, 'Without you in my life will destroy my sense. Izumi will take your place as the protector and I will learn to hate you because you are a vampire. This could happen as many other things could.' _

'_Other things?' Asami questioned as he turned his head toward his son. _

_Kunio sighed sadly, 'You could die before hand before dad's eyes and I will hate all vampires until finally I kill myself for being a vampire blooded one too.' He raised his hand touching his father's face, whispering, 'This is for the humans but there are grayish areas. Some vampires live among humans peaceful. I need to understand that.' _

Asami awoke suddenly and he pulled the photographer close to his body as he heard a small painful moan. He rubbed Akihito's back as the other groaned in pain again.

"No. Kunio. Ryuuichi. Don't fight." Akihito moaned in pain. He awoke quickly and sat up. He tried to catch his breath. Strong arms wrapped around him, making him calm down. Before he knew it, he felt so sick. He ran off the bed to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet. He felt pain all over him.

Asami walked into the bathroom, feeling the boy's pain. He knelt down, rubbing the photographer's back. He talked to the doctor closer to the door and heard this could happen. He continued to rub the boy's back as he spoke, "It has started."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, violence, MPREG.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 10/?

Summary: Akihito tried to find stories, but meeting one powerful vampire, Asami Ryuuichi will throw his world upside down. AU.

Notes: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Like in past posts, a lot of RL things are happening right now and it has been keeping me busy and side tracked. Luckily I'm ahead on this story since I'm still stuck on a chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Ten:

Akihito climbed back in bed, hearing Asami in the other room. He was sore all over and his stomach felt like it was being ripped apart. Kunio was very active right this second. He curled into a ball, groaning in pain. Asami left him to himself after he started to throw up. He wanted the other man with him. He felt safe with the older vampire. He needed that now. He needed to know he would pull through. He pulled the blankets over his head, hiding his face from the room. He curled up again, wanting the pain to stop.

In the dinning area, Asami stared out of the window, feeling the pain his mate was in. His first thought was to stop the pain by ending the pregnancy. He knew Akihito would never let it happen though. Then again, if those future events were true, then Akihito would pull through and have the child. He closed his eyes as he felt the photographer in pain again. He shouldn't care. It would be a problem to care.

'_Father, I need you.' _

Asami snapped his eyes open and stared out the window in shock. He felt himself pull away from the window toward the bedroom. He opened the door and stepped inside. Akihito was curled into a ball, holding onto his pillow for dear life. He walked to the bed, staring down at his mate, feeling the deep pain. It wasn't hurting him but he could feel it was hurting the young human. He sat on the edge, gaining the photographer's attention. Hazel eyes peeked out of the blanket, staring at him with a mixture of fear and pain. He wanted to say something but he couldn't put it in words.

Akihito felt at peace. The pain was still there but didn't matter. He uncurled himself and leaned against the strong body of his mate. A large hand laid on his stomach, rubbing circles on it. It was calming his soul and their son. He leaned his head against the toned chest, knowing he will never hear a heart beat. Was he strong enough to carry Kunio? He knew about the dreams but nothing was set in stone. It might never happen. An arm wrapped around him as the large hand continued to rub his stomach. It was so gentle and nice. The pain was lessening. He closed his eyes, whispering, "Tell me, I will be able to bring Kunio in this world." Asami remained silent. He felt tears flow down his face. He wanted the future shown to him. He wanted the one where he called Asami by his first name with his son there. He closed his eyes, letting the peaceful moment take him under to the sweet darkness.

Asami listened as Akihito's breathing even out. He laid the boy down on the bed and stared at the peaceful look on the photographer's face. He lay down next to him, keeping his hand on the stomach that would grow soon. Will Akihito make it? The doctor never said anything about the chance of the child living and the parent dying. The doctor only said they both could die. Could it be possible that the photographer dies and the child lives? The thought of the boy dying drove something inside of him. He closed his eyes, wanting rest as well. He would have to make plans. The vampire gangs were stepping up. Izumi was becoming a problem. Yoshiki was being foolish. He had many things to take care.

At the small house he called home, Yoshiki stepped inside to see the female vampire. Her blue eyes looked at him, studying him. He walked to the bar area and poured himself a drink. He thought about what went down all the way home. He risked his son's life tonight. It was true, if Asami never came, then he would have watched his son die. He would have lost the only family he had. Izumi wasn't much help against the vampire. He spoke without turning around, "I hate it but he can protect my son more so than you."

Izumi glanced out the window to see a blonde man standing there, looking inside. His eyes narrowed at her before he walked to the car. She turned her head toward Yoshiki and spoke, "He is the strong one."

"What does that mean?" Yoshiki asked as he walked to the window.

"In my past, Shinomuri killed the strong one for the slayer but he was cursed by him." Izumi explained.

"This means something." Yoshiki growled.

Izumi stood up and walked to stand next to the human. She stared out of the window, sighing, "Asami Ryuuichi is a very different vampire."

Yoshiki turned to her and spoke, "You do not like him."

Izumi kept her eyes on the outside world and replied, "He is different but he could die by his son's own hands. He is the strong one and the slayer is meant to kill him." She turned her head toward the human and sighed, "I do not know that man. He was trained by my enemy. He was trained to become the protector but he is also the strong one. If he knows this, I wonder what he would do. Would he kill his own child or would he let fate takes its course?"

"You are saying if he finds out that he is the strong one, he might kill his son to prevent the child from killing him?" Yoshiki asked. Izumi nodded her head. He went back to staring outside. He couldn't do something again. Tonight almost got his son killed but he feared for his only child. He glanced over to see Izumi leave his home. What should he do?

'_Nothing grandfather.' _

Yoshiki dropped his glass onto the floor, frozen in shock. He heard the voice like someone was inside. He asked, "Who is there?"

'_You do not have to raise your voice. We can talk through minds. If you talk out loud, people might think you are insane. Though that would be funny to see.' A voice laughed out. _

'_Who are you?' Yoshiki asked inside of his head. _

'_I will be your grandson. You do not listen very well. You are messing up my plans.' Kunio spoke. _

'_Your plans?' Yoshiki questioned. _

_Kunio replied, 'I want my parents together. They both are together, bond together because of them being mates. I want them to feel for each other. Dad is easy to see his own emotions but father isn't so easy.' _

_Yoshiki asked, 'How are you doing this?' _

'_I'm half vampire, grandfather.' Kunio chuckled, 'I need you to leave them alone. Let the future take its course.' _

'_He might kill you.' Yoshiki pointed out. _

'_I am safe with him.' Kunio replied and then ordered, 'Leave them alone or you will lose everything. It will be me to pull dad away from you if you threaten my plans again.' _

Yoshiki tried to say something but the presence was gone from his mind. He leaned against the wall, pondering what he heard. He drowned his drink, heading to his bedroom. It would be best to get some rest. Tomorrow was a new day.

Across the city, Orochi hissed, "Blame Asami Ryuuichi. You die because of him."

Shinji watched as his wife was tossed to the floor. He looked up at the three vampires glaring at him. He spoke, "Kill me if you so desire. I will not betray Asami-sama."

Rokuro chuckled darkly, "We will turn you into one of us. You will betray Asami that way."

Shimizu sneered, "We will finish him for the death of my child."

Shinji knew he had no information. He was only a simple guard, working around the club. Sadly, he didn't want to take the risk. He grabbed his gun and pointed it toward his head. He saw three set of eyes widened in shock. He spoke, "I will die for him. There is nothing in this world to live for." He pulled the trigger, ending his life before he could betray the man that saved him.

Shimizu growled, "Damn human emotions."

Orochi sneered, "I thought by his wife's death, he would surely betray Asami."

Rokuro kicked the dead body, hissing, "They are so loyal to him. Even the woman wouldn't give anything up."

"So you did go inside of her mind." Shimizu remarked.

Flopping onto the floor, Rokuro replied, "Yeah but sadly she fought back strongly. Her loyalty to Asami was strong."

Shimizu slammed his hand against the wall, sneering as his brown eyes went red, "He will pay. He will pay for Mamoru's death."

The next day, Akihito awoke to the pain in his body. He climbed out of the bed and went to the bathroom. Once he saw the toilet, he leaned over, throwing up nothing. He felt his head was slitting apart and his stomach was knotted up. His entire body was shaking. He knelt down, feeling so light headed. He groaned, "Oh Kunio." His body felt so hot. He needed help. He called out, "Asami." There was no response. He stood up weakly almost falling onto the floor. He moved his way, leaning against the wall for support. He walked out of the bedroom to see food on the table and some blood. It was so powerful. It smelt so good from where he stood. He took a step after step, making sure to use the wall for help. He grabbed the cup of blood, drowning it.

Asami walked into the penthouse after being outside to talk to Suzuki for a moment. He left the cop outside when he felt his mate in distress. He grabbed a hold of Akihito before the other could fall. He felt the heat on the photographer. He went to grab the cup but Akihito knocked his hand away. He spoke, "You need to lie down."

Licking his lips, Akihito whispered weakly, "I need food." He sat down, eating his food. Asami was by his side, staring at him. His hands shook hard to feed himself but he needed the food. A large hand took the fork from his hand. He opened his mouth as the food was in front of his face. He hated to look so weak but there was nothing to do. He needed the energy.

Asami spoke, "You will not leave the penthouse for any reason. You will be guarded all day long. Ine will know to get you anything you need."

"Something happened." Akihito remarked, glaring at the yakuza when food was shoved into his mouth.

Asami answered, "One of my guards was found dead with his wife."

Akihito looked at the vampire. He didn't see any emotions on the man's face. It was a blank stare. What would it take to break that mask? Did he want to see it break? Would it be the end of the vampire if it broke? His heart clinched as he thought of the man's death. He almost lost him last night. Fingers ran across his face. Golden eyes stared straight into his. Their bond was swirling around them both. He stood up feeling weak. Asami arm wrap around his waist, keeping him upright. He stared hard wanting to see something even if it was anger. He mumbled, "I'm sorry for your loss." Asami said nothing. He leaned against the vampire. He felt the warmth from the cold creature. He whispered so lowly that he almost didn't hear himself, "Stay alive."

Asami didn't say anything. He couldn't promise that to the boy. He pulled away, making sure the other could stand on his own. He ordered, "Finish your food and lay down. Ine will get you anything you need." He went to walk away but his arm was grabbed. He turned his head. Akihito leaned against his back, wrapping those small arms around him. It felt nice to feel the heat from the photographer. He turned his head to stare at the door. This wasn't meant to happen. He wasn't meant to care.

'_Love.' _

Asami eyes widened as that voice floated into his head. He felt Akihito tighten his grip on him. It looked like Akihito heard it too. Could this be what love felt like? He never felt it in his life. Not when he was alive or when he was turned into a creature. He felt peaceful with the boy holding onto him. It was calming. There was a knock on the door and spoke, "Come in." Three of his men walked in. Ine stood there, not looking at him and Akihito. Kirishima and Suoh bowed their heads toward him. He spoke, "I need to leave. Ine will get you anything you want." He pulled away from the warm embrace.

Akihito pointed out, "You didn't say you would stay alive."

Asami knew he wouldn't walk out the door if he didn't say anything. He responded, "I will come back to you." He walked away leaving a stunned photographer behind. He looked at Ine and ordered, "Nothing happens to him. You protect him like you would for me."

Ine replied, "Yes, Asami-sama." He bowed his head as his boss left with Kirishima and Suoh. He walked to the boy quickly when it looked like he was going to fall over. The photographer gave him a weak smile and pointed to the couch. He helped the other to the couch and asked, "Is there anything you need, Takaba-sama?"

"First, call me Akihito. Second, get me some more blood." Akihito answered as he turned on the TV. He felt the race of pain and bit his lip to stop from screaming. He laid his hand on his stomach. He could deal with this. He had to.

In the limo, Suzuki stared at the vampire. He spoke, "Yoshiki is meeting us there."

"I do not like him." Asami remarked.

"Because he is interfering with your plans with his son?" Suzuki asked.

Asami turned to look at the police officer. His plans ended a while ago for the boy. This time it was their son making plans. He turned to look out the window. He fished out his cigarettes and lit one up. His thoughts were once again on the boy. They were bonded together through mating and he made the bond stronger. Was it a mistake to do such a thing? The photographer was going through hell because of him. It might have been better if they never met. He should have listened to Shinomuri. He didn't know how to handle this. It wasn't like him at all. He tossed people aside like they were nothing. He never let himself be injured to protect someone. His men knew how to handle their own and how to deal with vampires. He finally replied, "He is mine."

At the beautiful home, Yoshiki stared at the woman who laid there dead. He looked over to see a bullet hole in the man's head. He learned the man worked for Asami. He glanced up to see a message once again.

'_Asami, we will destroy you. You will pay.' _

The vampire gang was stepping up. He didn't like the new message. It meant trouble for all those around. Yoshiki closed his eyes, whispering, "My son is in danger."

'_Do nothing, grandfather or else you lose everything.' _

His hazel eyes snapped open as he heard the voice once again. He heard the door open and footsteps coming toward him. Yoshiki turned his head to see those golden eyes on him. They stared at him coldly. This vampire was the strong one. His grandson could end his life. Why did Akihito and his grandson trust this vampire so much? Why did they have such faith in him?

Asami turned away from the elderly Takaba and looked at the wall. His hands curled into fists. He looked at the bodies on the floor. He sensed only one death by the vampires. He walked to the man who worked at his club. He saw the bullet hole and the gun lying right by him. He knelt down, whispering, "I will avenge you for the extraordinary loyalty you have shown me."

Suzuki walked inside, mumbling, "They are starting a war against you."

Asami stood up, sneering, "Then they will fail. They will die by my hands."

Yoshiki stared at the vampire. This creature was cruel. His son was captured by this vampire. Suzuki touched his arm and shook his head at him. He wanted his son safe. He wanted his son away from this mess. He lost his wife to a vampire. He couldn't bare to lose his son to one. He shook off the hand and spoke, "Akihito is in danger because of you."

Asami replied coldly, "You did no better. You almost got him killed. He is safe with me." He will not let anything happen to the photographer. He raised his hand and laid it on the wall as he felt his mate in deep pain. The pain would only get worse for the photographer. There was nothing he could do about it either.

At the penthouse, Akihito laid there with tears flowing down his face. The pain was unbelievable. It hurt so much that he couldn't even more an inch. He sat up, needing the rest room. He stood up with shaky legs. He took one step and fell to his knees, crying out in pain. Ine ran into the room, kneeling by him. He felt every part of his body on fire and splitting apart. He closed his eyes, trying to gain his bearings. He chocked, "Bath… Bathroom." Ine grabbed him around his waist, helping him to the bathroom. He knelt in front of the toilet, throwing everything he ate. His head was pounding while his stomach did flips. He needed something but he had no idea what. He sobbed, "Ryuuichi."

At the home, Asami closed his eyes, losing himself through the bond. His mate wanted him. No, his mate needed him. There was something truly wrong. What was it? What did Akihito need?

'_Blood.' _

Asami heard the voice but he knew the boy was drinking blood. His eyes snapped open as he figured out what the other needed. He looked over to see Suzuki checking signs around the home. He took a step toward the door but Suzuki called out his name. He stopped and spoke, "I saw all I need to see." He walked out the door and to his limo. Kirishima and Suoh were standing there. He demanded, "Tell every one who works for me to prepare for anything. They might be attacked. Those who have family, tell them to move them."

Kirishima answered as he opened the door for his boss, "Of course, Asami-sama." Once his boss told him to take him back to the penthouse, he looked over at Suoh and spoke quietly, "We need to train more."

Suoh stepped inside the passenger side. When Kirishima got in the driver's side, he whispered, "I want these bastards. We need to make sure those who are assigned to protect the kid know how to handle any attack." Kirishima nodded his head toward him. He glanced out the window, staring at nothing. He remembered a time in the past. The first time he met Asami.

_He walked in the door, stunned to see two people there. He looked to the side to see his wife lying on the floor. He didn't let the tears fall. He couldn't show a weakness. All he felt was revenge. He asked, 'Who are you?' _

_Asami answered, 'Asami Ryuuichi.' He stepped closer and whispered, 'I am sorry for your loss. I know what it feels like.' _

'_Did you lose your wife?' Suoh asked coldly. _

_Asami turned his head to look at the woman and answered, 'No. I was never married.' _

'_Then you do not know what it feels like.' Suoh hissed. _

_Asami stared hard at him and spoke, 'Maybe not. At least losing a wife.' _

_Suoh looked over at the man to see him walked toward the other guy talking. He stared at the man's back and asked, 'How did she die?' _

'_A vampire killed her.' Asami answered, showing no mercy with his words. _

_Suoh asked, 'Why are you here?' _

_Asami turned and spoke, 'I continued to live to destroy them.' He walked to the man and whispered, 'It is my curse for ending my human life. Things like losing some one so dear can make you do despicable things that at that time may seem alright to you.' _

'_You are a vampire.' Suoh pointed out. _

'_Yes I am. Forever to walk among this world.' Asami replied as he walked out of the house. _

_A few days later, Suoh stood in front of the vampire. He stared straight into those cold golden orbs. He ordered, 'Turn me.' He had to have the taste of revenge for his fallen wife. He should have been there to protect her. No, he had to be on call for his boss, doing his dirty work._

'_No.' _

'_Why not?' Suoh asked. _

_Asami stood up and walked to the human. He stared and spoke, 'I will not let another cruse enter this world from revenge.' He took a deep breathe and offered, 'I can let you kill the vampire. Work for me and I will give you everything you desire.' _

Suoh was shaken out of his thoughts when Kirishima called out his name. He nodded his head toward his friend. That day he worked for Asami. He gained his revenge and saw how Asami was. He never did learn what the vampire lost to make him the way he was. They pulled in front of the building. He stepped out and opened the door for his boss. He would give up his life for Asami and anyone Asami wished to protect. He has seen many lovers walk into Asami's life but none of them meant anything. The photographer was different. He could see something change in his boss by being near the boy.

In the penthouse, Akihito still remained over the toilet. He couldn't even breathe without pain racing up his body. His body was telling him something but he couldn't figure it out. He needed some help. Ine was kneeling by him, talking to him but he couldn't hear anything. There was something he craved. It was something he needed. He heard Ine stand up quickly but he was in too much pain to really pay attention. He felt a hand on his back and he turned his head, showing his tears. Golden orbs stared at him.

Asami ordered, "Leave us." Ine bowed his head and left. He stood up and turned on the shower. He picked up on the photographer, undressing him. Hands tried to push him away and he growled, "Behave." Hazel eyes stared at him. They read pain. He took off his clothes and moved them both into the shower. The smaller body leaned against him. He ran his hand over the boy's body, trying to relax the other. Akihito started to relax. He had to test his theory. He cut open his wrist, seeing hazel eyes widened. Akihito grabbed his hand, concern in his eyes. He commanded, "Drink." Akihito glared at him and he repeated the order using his powers to make the other follow it, "Drink." His mate leaned down, licking at his wound. He used his power to keep the wound open. In seconds, he felt the photographer sucking at wrist, drinking the blood that was pouring out of it.

Akihito couldn't believe he was sucking blood from the vampire, but it felt right. The blood tasted so sweet to him. It wasn't the same as the blood he drank from the fridge. He moaned as more blood went into his mouth. The pain was easing up. He pulled away and lent against the wall. He watched as the wound healed. He looked up to see those golden eyes on him. He asked, "What happened?"

Asami answered honestly, "I have no idea." He didn't know the answer to the question. Was it because they were mates? But he never heard of such a thing. He has seen mates before and neither of them needed blood from each other. Was it because Akihito carried a child? Also, he has seen vampires with children and they never needed that either. He pulled the small body to him and started to wash them, remaining silent.

'_Father, I need to live.' _

_Asami asked, 'What does that mean?' _

'_See father, dad will never make it through the pregnancy. Your blood is what will keep us alive.' _

_Asami questioned, 'Why?' _

'_You are the strong one, father. Your blood is energy. It will keep dad alive.' _

Asami was ready to ask more questions but the presence was gone. He looked down to see the photographer leaning on him, breathing softly. He washed them and picked up the sleeping boy. He stared down at the peaceful expression. His heart tug at him. He never thought he could feel again. He swore to stop caring but he couldn't stop it. He dried them off, walking into the bedroom. He laid Akihito down on the bed and stared, puzzled. What was it about this boy that made him feel and care? He pushed some brown hair out of the boy's face.

Akihito whispered in his sleep, "Ryuuichi."

He pulled his hand away, staring at the other in shock. Yes, he heard the other say his first name before. But this was more. It was said with emotion, with love. Golden eyes closed as he pondered over what he should do. He should push the other away. Asami stood up, throwing a blanket over the nude body and walked to the closet. As he dressed, he stared down at the box in there. His hands curled into fists when he realized it was moved. He turned back to the bed, growling, "You keep fishing until you find your answers."

Akihito rolled over in his sleep, whispering in a longing voice, "Ryuuichi."

_The room was dark as he stared out the window. Arms wrapped around his slim waist. He spoke, 'Where is he?' _

'_He can handle himself.' The cold voice answered him. _

_Turning in the hold to face the vampire, Akihito whispered, 'You never worry. You train him but other than that, nothing.' _

'_This is who I am.' _

'_Fucking show care! I am your mate and he is our son!' Akihito screamed as he poked the man in the chest. _

'_Sorry to interrupted.' Kunio spoke as he leaned against the wall._

'_I see you have finally graced yourself home.' Asami replied. _

'_I see you two are at it again. Does that mean I will be hearing noises tonight?' Kunio cocky reply. _

_Blinking his eyes once, Akihito watched as Kunio was pressed against the wall with Asami standing in front of him. He walked to his mate, sighing, 'Ryuuichi, let him go. For goodness sakes, he is a teenager. He will be mouthing off to us for a while.' _

_The room changed, they were outside. He knelt down, whispering, 'Kunio.' _

'_I'm fine, dad.' Kunio growled as he stood up. _

_Akihito looked over to see Asami fighting a vampire injured. His heart pulled at him. Kunio pushed him aside as a vampire went after him. The battles were over before he knew it. Asami walked to him, pulling him up. Those golden eyes studied him and then looked over at Kunio. He walked to his son, whispering, 'Kunio, you okay.' _

'_I'm fine, dad.' Kunio repeated._

_Asami grabbed him by the arm, sneering, 'You are bleeding. You idiot!' He pulled Kunio toward the limo. _

_Akihito shook his head and followed his mate and son. He gave off a small smile as he saw concern in Asami's eyes. Kunio looked at him, pleading. He nodded his head. _

Akihito awoke from the wonderful dream. He looked around to see Asami sitting in a chair. Once he sat up, golden orbs were looking at him. He felt a shiver run down his spine by one look. He noticed the box by the man's feet. He asked already knowing what was inside, "What is in the box?"

"You don't know." Asami's cold voice replied.

Akihito flinched knowing he was caught. He turned his head away from those eyes and asked, "Who is Kunio? Why does that name upset you so much?" He felt the bed dip from Asami's weight. He glanced over to see those beautiful eyes narrowed at him. He wanted to understand. He wanted to see past the mask. He wanted to be the one to only see those rare looks. He wanted the dreams to be true.

Asami answered, "He was my brother. He died by a vampire."

Akihito leaned up and leaned against the toned body. He mumbled, "We don't have to name our son Kunio."

'_MY NAME IS KUNIO!' _


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, Smex, MPREG, violence.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 11/?

Summary: Akihito tried to find stories, but meeting one powerful vampire, Asami Ryuuichi will throw his world upside down. AU.

Notes: hello readers. It has been a long time for this story. One night, started to dream of ideas on this story. Found out that I had two extra chapters already done on this. So I decided to post this chapter. I will give the links to the past chapters because it has been a while. I hope you are still into this story. Please tell me what you think. You can also give some ideas toward me to help in your comments. If I do use the ideas, I'll give credit. Thanks for being so patient with me.

Chapter Eleven:

Asami stared at Akihito who was looking shocked to the core. He couldn't miss that even if he wanted to. He pulled the boy close to him and laid his hand on the stomach. Why was his son so dead set on being named Kunio? He tried to ask but the child was being silent now. Akihito leaned against him, feeling content. What was going on between them? What was Akihito seeing in his dreams? He could read the boy now but still couldn't see the dreams. He leaned against the head broad, speaking, "You fight me."

Akihito didn't answer. He knew what the vampire meant. He refused to show everything to the creature. He didn't want to be pushed away or made fun of. Could he have those dreams? Could he see something that he was sure no one ever saw? He turned around, staring into golden irises. Power swirled around them. They both leaned forward, gaining something they needed. Lips mashed against lips. His world was spinning and everything belonged to this creature. He wrapped his arms around Asami's neck, pulling the man closer.

Asami knew this wasn't right. Something was pulling them closer and no matter what he did would stop it. He leaned over the nude body of his mate. Hazel eyes glazed over with lust. Emotions were so easy to read on the photographer. He ran his hands up and down the body, wanting to feel everything. He sealed those lips into a deep kiss before words could be spoken. This person was his. Akihito belonged to him and he would never give him up.

'_Finally.' A voice spoke. _

'_What are you talking about?' Asami asked inside of his head. _

'_I leave it to you both now. My power is running out. I'll see you when I'm born. Father, follow your emotions.' _

Asami broke the kiss, seeing Akihito lean up to gain more of the kiss. The power disappeared around them. He leaned up and the photographer followed him. Akihito stared at him with a tint of sadness. That emotion didn't suit the other. He taunted, "Want something?" Those eyes flashed with fire. They burned brightly. He sealed those lips before words could be said, battling the photographer's tongue with his own.

Akihito knew he should push the vampire away. The creature was taunting him but the kiss was heavenly. It was like he pulled up to heaven and dragged to hell at the same time. He was losing the battle. He felt hands run across his body, making him crave even more. This was his place, right by this vampire. He teased the tongue with his teeth, seeing those golden eyes flash a brilliant red. He wanted the dangerous creature. There was no denying that now. His human heart belonged to the cold creature. The death around Asami meant nothing to him. He wanted his dreams to be true. He wanted to see those rare looks of care. He moaned as Asami bit his lip, teasing him with his fangs. It was toxic.

Asami moved away from the kiss, moving his mouth to the sweet pale neck. He teased the boy's neck with his fangs, loving every sound he was gaining. His hands molded against the smooth skin, marking the other his for the entire world to see. Small hands ripped his shirt open, touching his muscles. There was passion between them, nothing like he had in the past. He moved his lips down to the boy's nipples, nipping at them. He didn't want to taste the sweet blood. He might lose control. The blood was like a drug to him. He listened to every moan as fingers ran through his hair. He went down lower, teasing every spot he could get his lips on.

Akihito felt heat rise between them. It was heavenly and he needed more. He moaned, "Ryuuichi." He froze when Asami leaned up, looking at him. Did he do something wrong? Red eyes stared at him, searching him. He was ready to ask a question when lips mashed against his silencing him. He tightened his grip in black locks, pulling Asami closer. He rubbed against the toned body, wanting more.

Asami felt everything snap. He needed the boy. He had to mark Akihito, his again. He leaned up, taking off his pants. Once they were tossed to the floor, he thrust downwards, gaining the most beautiful sound ever. He listened as those moans filled his ears. He nipped at the neck, licking at the sweat that rolled down.

Akihito moaned softly into the older man's ear, "Ryuuichi." He felt fangs press against his neck but never biting down. Lips moved down his body, sending a flame piercing through his body. Every nip made his mind spin. As his cock was licked like an ice cream, his hips thrust upwards, needing more. He craved this vampire and he couldn't stop the passion between them. He screamed to the ceiling as his cock was taken into the wet warmth, "RYUUICHI!" It was so much but at the same time not enough.

Asami pulled away before the other came. He didn't want that yet. He gained a soft whimper. He thrust three fingers inside watching as Akihito's entire body arched to him. It was beautiful and driving him insane. He couldn't believe he fell. He shouldn't care but he does. This nobody gained him. He sealed those moaning lips into another heated kiss. It was far too late for him. This was more than protecting the slayer. He cared for both of them. He pulled out his fingers, throwing the long legs over his shoulders. As hazel eyes locked onto his, he thrust in hard. Akihito screamed as he threw his head back. The pale neck was staring straight to him. He licked at it, wanting to taste more of the boy's blood. He couldn't let his blood lust take control of him. He had to protect them even from himself.

Akihito felt whole as Asami thrust in and out of him. Everything was spinning, making him see stars. He grabbed a hold of the vampire as he pounded into him. He moaned the man's name over and over. This was different. There was feeling from the cold creature. He opened his eyes, locking with red ones. He could see the hunger in the vampire and gave him credit for not taking his blood. Everything stopped as Asami hit his sweet spot, making him groan in pleasure. It was too much. He whispered as he came over their bodies, "Ryuuichi."

Asami lost it all as those muscles tighten around his cock. He spilled inside as he bit the boy's neck. The sweet blood flooded his senses but he pulled back before it was too late. He licked at the mark, healing the wound. He pulled out of his boy and lay beside him. Akihito curled closer to him, so trusting. His hand landed on the boy stomach. Once he heard the even breathing, he got out of the bed. He went to the bathroom, taking a shower to clean himself from the sex. He walked out and cleaned the boy up, covering him back up. Dressing once again, he threw away his torn shirt. He walked out of the room, going to the door. He opened it and ordered, "Get the doctor here. I will be giving up some of my blood." Kirishima bowed his head and left to follow his orders. This way if Akihito needed his blood while he was away, he would have it.

At a small home, Yoshiki walked inside, seeing the female vampire there. He asked, "Are you going to show up whenever you like?" He walked to pour himself a drink again.

"Have you seen Asami again?" Izumi asked.

"Yes I have. The vampire gang is declaring war on him." Yoshiki answered as he took a slip of his drink.

Izumi stood up and sighed, "I want to know more about him."

"You aren't going to find anything about him." Yoshiki replied and then said, "No one knows him." There was a knock at his door and he answered it. He was shocked as he was pushed inside by the blonde bodyguard. He followed him to the living area. Izumi took on a fighting stance.

Suoh stared at the vampire and spoke, "You will leave or die."

"I do not take orders from you or your vile boss." Izumi sneered.

"You will not go near Takaba-sama. I will die before you get to him." Suoh hissed as he took a step forward. His boss had no idea he was here. If Asami knew, he would catch hell for doing something so foolish without back up.

Izumi replied, "He is a slave to your boss." She refused to back up any. She refused to bow down to anyone.

"If he was a slave, he wouldn't be treated the way he is. I have worked for Asami-sama long enough to know his patterns." Suoh remarked, showing no fear toward the vampire. He lost his fear long ago. He lost all sense when his wife died. He was with Asami for the long road. If he were to die, he would do so willingly. He had to protect the boy. He had seen something different in his boss' eyes. Asami needed someone by his side.

Yoshiki stood there. Could he gain information about Asami through this man? He asked, "Who is Asami really?"

Suoh glanced toward the man and spoke, "Do not tempt to try to find information through me. Even the closest to Asami-sama knows nothing about him." He glanced back to the female vampire. Her blue eyes were turning red and he felt her inside of his head. He smirked as he spoke, "You will not read me, creature. I know how to block vampires from my mind."

'_Suoh. You will return.' _

His boss' voice floated inside of his head. He knew he would have to follow the order. Suoh took a step toward the female vampire, growling, "Leave before you die." Izumi charged at him and he stepped to the side, grabbing the vampire's arm, twisting it behind her back. She hissed at him and he spoke, "I was train well enough to handle a vampire. Leave this place and never return."

"He will destroy his own son." Izumi hissed.

"It would seem his son doesn't want you around either. He told you himself." Suoh responded, pushing the vampire to the floor. He walked to the door, feeling his boss not pleased. He stared at Yoshiki and warned, "You are not going to harm Takaba-sama again. I will make sure of it personally." He walked out the door, hoping his warning went through the two.

'_Ah, Suoh-san.' Shinomuri spoke from the shadows. _

_Turning around, Suoh looked at someone he didn't think would show up while he dealt with some vampires in the area. He sighed, 'You come only when you are worried about Asami-sama.' _

'_Not really. He can handle himself. He has proved that countless times.' Shinomuri replied. He looked up to the stars and spoke, 'I have a feeling something will happen soon. Something good for the humans.' _

'_Again with the slayer talk.' Suoh responded. _

'_It is not a myth my friend. It is real.' Shinomuri retorted. He took a step forward and spoke, 'I came to talk to you. Someone will appear. I know she already feels him. She is good in that. She can sense the protectors. Most have failed. She failed. She will come to take her place, but she will never win in the fight. Asami is dead set on protecting the slayer.' _

'_Why are you telling me this?' Suoh asked. _

'_Spare her, Suoh-san. Let her live.' Shinomuri replied. _

_He watched the vampire start to walk away and he asked, 'Why keep her alive?' _

'_It is a debt I owe her.' Shinomuri answered as he vanished into the shadows from what he came from. _

Suoh sighed to the darkness. He stepped inside his car and drove off. He should have killed her, ended the threat. He respected Shinomuri who asked him for a favor. He drove down the street, trying to figure out what to do next.

In the home, Yoshiki stared down at the vampire to see her hands curl into fists. He spoke, "You can't even fight a human."

"I fought for so long. I have lived through everything to meet the next slayer. I swore to never fail again." Izumi mumbled. Her body shook in rage. She stood up, her eyes a bright red. She was played for a fool. Asami defeated a vampire that she couldn't defend herself against. His men were so loyal to him, ready to die if it needs to. The slayer rejected her, hitting her in her sore spot. Yoshiki walked to her, unafraid. She calmed down, whispering, "Asami is a protector, no doubt about that. He is the strong one but he sides against the vampires. There is something there inside of him that makes him hate."

Yoshiki leaned against the wall, staring out the window. He spoke, "I will do nothing to harm my son again. He is all I have in this world."

Izumi looked at the man, studying him. She saw and felt the pain in him. It was strong, like her pain. She walked to the window, staring out at the night sky. She knew what she had to do. She was fated to do it. Her powers pulled her to do it. She touched the human shoulder, speaking, "I will die for your son. Trust me when I say that." She left the man to his thoughts and walked out the door.

In a warehouse, Shimizu paced around, trying to figure things out. The slayer was hard to find. No one knew anything. Some of the vampires started to hid, hearing the rumors of the slayer. He knew it in his gut that Asami was protecting the slayer. Did that mean the slayer wasn't ready to fight? If that is so, then the slayer could be a child. He stopped in his tracks, sneering, "If it is a child, it will be easy to destroy him or her."

Orochi agreed, "Yes, it would be easy to kill a child."

Rokuro kicked his legs back and forth, staring at his family. He remarked, "Asami's men have been alerted. I found a couple but sadly there is nothing here to get them to talk."

Shimizu hissed, "We will destroy him."

Rokuro jumped off the box, staring at their latest victim. He slapped the man across the face. When dark green eyes glared at him, he spoke, "Hello Ine."

Ine knew he was in trouble. He was awake the entire time. He heard every word. He used his mind, calling for his boss. It was the best way. He felt the vampire roam inside of his head, but he kept blocking them. He couldn't give them information. Would his boss be able to handle three vampires? He had to buy time for his boss.

Rokuro replied, "Shimizu-sama, Orochi, leave me in peace. Let me handle this human for a while. You both need to feed anyways." He was going to gain information one way or another. The moment they both left, he flew toward the human, sneering, "You know. I can sense it all over you. I want to know who the slayer is. If you tell me, then I will spare you."

"I'm dead either way and making you work harder would give me pleasure. Your day is out number." Ine hissed, not caring about his life. He felt his boss inside of his head. He knew they were coming. Sadly, it might be too late. He refused to betray his boss, a man who took him off the streets and stopped him from being vampire food.

Rokuro slapped the man across the face, sneering in disgust. He tried to enter the mind of the man but he was being blocked. He bared his fangs, hissing, "I will find the one who is meant to bring us down. I will destroy the slayer and your boss." He bit down on the man's neck, feeling the toxic feeling when he drank.

Ine closed his eyes, fighting the control. He refused to hand over the slayer. He didn't care why Asami fought but he was loyal. The vampire pulled back and the door flew open. He glanced over to see Suoh, Kirishima, and their boss. He gave a sad look at the man he looked up to.

Rokuro chuckled madly, "You must be Asami. It is time to meet your maker." He flew at the vampire, ready to destroy him. The rage for the death of his brother made him not think clearly. Gun shots rang out and he hissed at the humans who fired at him. Asami stared coldly at him. He felt Ine lose. Turning his head, he chuckled, "His child." He was slammed against the wall. He clawed at the vampire who was baring his fangs. He felt his world crumble as Asami bit down on his neck, draining him. He sneered, "Like your men, I am loyal."

"You will not be anymore." Asami spoke coldly as he slammed a dragger into the vampire's chest. He gained no information about the others. He stared down at the dust on the floor. Suoh and Kirishima untied Ine. He walked to the man who stood up weakly. He asked, "Are you all right?"

Ine stared at those golden eyes. He walked to his boss. He grabbed his boss' gun, watching as Suoh and Kirishima pointed their guns toward him. He spoke, "It was nice working with you, Asami-sama. I thank you for what you have done for me. He bit me. I will be a slave and an open book. I refuse to betray you." He pointed the gun toward his head and fired.

Asami watched as one of his men fell to his death. His hands curled into fists. Ine was a good man who was loyal. He sneered, "Have someone watch this place. They will pay for what they have done." He knew Ine was going to be controlled. He would had to kill him to protect the boy and their child. He stared down at the lifeless body.

In the penthouse, Akihito leaned against the wall in the shower as he felt rage from his mate. It was so strong he felt it like it was his own. He closed his eyes, whispering, "Ryuuichi." He felt everything. He knew one of Asami's men died. He finished his shower and walked out with a towel wrap around his waist. He walked to the living room, stopping in his tracks. He stared at the person who was there. He sneered, "How did you get in here?"

Izumi spoke, "A silly guard cannot stand against a vampire who knows how to get inside."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings:

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 12/?

Summary: Akihito tried to find stories, but meeting one powerful vampire, Asami Ryuuichi will throw his world upside down. AU.

Notes:

Chapter Twelve:

Akihito stared into those blue orbs that were staring at him. He was defenseless if she decided to attack or take him. He couldn't believe the guard at the front door didn't stop her. He leaned against the wall, asking coldly, "Why are you here?"

"I wish to talk to the slayer once more." Izumi stated her reason. She watched as the boy went to the bedroom. She stood there, waiting for him to come back. When he entered again, he was dressed. She felt power swirl around the room, making the lights flicker.

Kunio sneered, "You dare challenge me. You are foolish."

Bowing her head toward the slayer, Izumi spoke, "I can feel your power losing."

Kunio walked to the window, keeping his eyes on the female vampire. He spoke, "You live but you will fail me. You are not the protector. The vampires have grown stronger than when you were the protector."

Izumi sighed, "So have the humans. At least the ones who work for Asami."

"My father is meant to be the protector. He is the one who will lead me to victory." Kunio retorted.

"He is the strong one." Izumi revealed.

"You think I do not know that, Izumi. I know everything and see so many things even before I am born. You are destroying what I want. You are in my way. It would not take much to have your life ended." Kunio mumbled coldly. His eyes flashed red as Izumi took a step toward him. _Father, come quickly. Dad and I need you. _He sent the message to his father.

'_I'm coming.' _

His father floated inside his dad's mind. He stared coldly at Izumi who took another step toward him. It was time to put her in her place. He used everything, making his power grow stronger.

'_I see.' Izumi whispered. _

'_You created me to be this way. I destroyed all that was meant for me. I killed my parents.' Kunio muttered as he slammed the sword into her gut. He narrowed his eyes, speaking, 'You destroyed me.' _

_Looking over to see the human who only tried to protect his son, laying there, dying, Izumi chocked, 'It… It wasn't… wasn't meant to be this way.' _

'_You are to blame. You made me this way. I should have listened to dad. I shouldn't have listened to you. Izumi, you failed me. Now it all ends here.' Kunio spoke coldly, raising the sword and driving it into his own heart. _

_Izumi yelled, 'NO!' _

Kunio couldn't hold on any longer. He fell to his knees, returning inside of his dad. Akihito opened his eyes to see the female vampire staring shock at him. He inched his way to the wall. He felt so weak and he needed help. He yelled, "LEAVE NOW!" Why wasn't the guard coming inside?

Izumi stared at the boy in shock. She felt his need to protect his unborn child. She saw the vision clear as day. She would lose again. She will watch another slayer die. She turned on her heel, knowing what she had to do. She walked to the door, opening it. She glanced down to see the guard still out cold. She glanced back to see Akihito weakly standing up. She sighed, "A human who loves a vampire is cursed."

"It isn't your business who I love or not. Now get the hell out of my life. I don't need you." Akihito snapped.

Izumi stared into those flaming hazel eyes. They spoke volumes of his determination. She mumbled loud enough for him to hear, "Because he can do it better than I." She didn't let the other to tell her what she already knew. She walked out of the penthouse, snapping her fingers. She was already down the hall when the guard awoken. She knew her place and knew what she had to do.

Akihito walked to the door and growled, "Do you even know how to guard!?"

The guard stood up, sneering, "Damn little brat. I will teach you a lesson."

"Is that so?" Asami asked coldly. He came as fast he could. He looked over his mate to see him shaking badly. Did they need blood again? Namiye bowed his head to him. He ordered, "Akihito, go back inside and shut the door." The boy glared at him and he spoke, "Now." The photographer turned on his heel, slamming the door shut. He threw his guard against the wall, sneering, "I saved you and you will betray me like this."

Namiye replied, "I will never betray you, Asami-sama."

"Then learn to protect my mate. It will decide your fate." Asami hissed lowly. He punched Namiye in the gut, watching as he dropped to his knees. He spoke coldly, "Do not let this happen again." He walked inside, knowing his point was made. He saw Akihito by the window, staring out of it. He asked, "What happened?"

"She came here." Akihito answered. He knew his son took over for a little while. Now Kunio was silent. He walked to the vampire, asking in concern, "Is Kunio all right? I can't hear him." Asami placed his hand on his stomach. It felt so calming. He leaned toward the toned body. Whatever was told got her to leave and he hoped it would be the last time he sees her.

Asami remarked, "Kunio is all right. He is resting now." He shocked himself by saying the name. Akihito smiled at him and leaned against him. His arms wrapped around the thin waist. It felt so peaceful. It was calming down his haunting soul.

Across the city, Shimizu mumbled, "Rokuro is gone."

Orochi slammed his fist against the wall. Both of his brothers were destroyed and they weren't any closer in finding the slayer. He wanted revenge. He walked to the door.

Orochi stopped when Shimizu said his name, "Orochi. Do not leave."

"I needed to pay him back. He killed both of my brothers." Orochi sneered.

"He will take you away too." Shimizu pointed out as he walked toward his third child. Orochi pushed him back, hissing at him and baring his fangs. He watched as his last child walked out the door. He sighed and left the back way. He would let Orochi do his own thing for right now. Orochi could handle himself.

Walking down the street, Orochi sensed someone following him. Turning around, he stared at a beautiful vampire woman who was leaning against the wall. Her green eyes shone in the moon light. He asked, "Who are you?"

The woman chuckled, "A foolish vampire. So young." She pushed away from the wall, stepping closer to the vampire. She glanced to the side to see another female vampire in the shadows who was glaring at them both. She spoke, "My name is Haruka."

"What can I do for you, Haruka-chan?" Orochi asked.

Haruka looked to the skies, feeling the future play out. She shook her head, sighing to the wind, "The humans will win this war."

"So you are a traitor too." Orochi hissed as he took on a fighting stance.

Haruka looked back down at the foolish vampire. She smiled, showing off her fangs. He rushed her and she side stepped him, making him claw at the wall. She chuckled madly. She knew the past and future. It was imprinted in her for all time. She laughed, "I am a cursed vampire, forever to live in the pain of the past and future." She side tracked again as the male vampire tried to attack. She mumbled, "I am cursed. I am left to this world waiting for the end." She moved to the side again and threw a punch. She watched as Orochi slammed into the wall by her fierce punch. She laughed like a mad woman, "I have waited a long time. I wonder if he ever knew." She lost everything that night long ago. She sold her soul, only to learn revenge was taken. She followed but one vampire always knew she was close by.

Orochi sneered, "You will die tonight."

Haruka sighed sadly. She would not fall tonight. She slammed her hand into the vampire, breaking through his chest. She hit his heart. Dust started to cover her hand. The darkness swirled around her even more. She turned her head and asked, "Are you going to stand there, Izumi?"

Izumi stepped out and asked, "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot more than I should." Haruka replied. She turned her head to the sky, watching the clouds hide the moon away. She whispered, "Kunio." She was slammed against the wall by Izumi who showed off her red orbs. She chuckled, "Mad. You hated Shinomuri so much but he gave me everything."

"What does that mean? He created you?" Izumi asked coldly.

"No he did not create me. I was created by a foolish vampire. Once I was created and learned of my powers, I destroyed my creator. All I wanted was to become powerful to avenge my fallen love. Ryuuichi gained that for me. Ryuuichi did the same thing." Haruka answered as he flew the vampire across the street. She stepped forward, hissing, "I will fight for him. He has lost as much as I have." She walked toward the struggling vampire. She sneered coldly, "You will not go near him again. I feel he has a mate this time. Good for him. He needs someone by his side."

"How do you know him?" Izumi asked, standing up weakly. This vampire was strong and different.

Haruka answered, "I don't know him. I knew someone else who knew him."

Izumi saw pain into those green eyes. She whispered, "What did you lose?"

Haruka pulled out cigarettes and chuckled, "This is your last warning. Stay away from him." She lit up a cigarette and walked away. She remembered a time a long time ago.

'_Why are you following him?' Shinomuri sneered as he wrapped his hand around her neck. _

_She stared hard into those eyes, laughing, 'Please do kill me. I have wanted it for so long. Since that night when I lost it all.'_

'_You loss someone.' Shinomuri made a statement as he released his hold on her. _

That night she walked away but kept following Asami from time to time. She turned the corner. She hoped her future sight was correct. She leaned against the wall, crying out one name, "Kunio."

Akihito leaned against the toned chest as a large hand rubbed his stomach. For a second, he felt deep grief from someone. It wasn't from Asami. His chin was lifted and golden eyes stared at him. He shook his head, not willing to say what was wrong. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the chest. It was so warm in these protective arms. He wanted to keep it forever. He turned around and gave his decision, "Make me into a vampire."

Asami stopped reading a report once those words were said. He stared into those hazel eyes. He set his reports down and spoke, "No."

"Why not?"

"First of all it will kill our son."

"Then do it after he is born."

"No."

"Why not?"

Asami sat there. He couldn't do it. He couldn't curse this boy with his life. He turned his head and went back to his reports. They were ripped from his hands and hazel eyes glared at him. He said firmly, "No."

Akihito knew he wouldn't win but he wanted to stay. He could feel the care from their bond. He was positive that Asami didn't want him to feel that. He leaned his head against the chest, speaking, "I'm your mate but I'm human. I'll die someday."

"Many have walked in my life and many have left it. I'm used to it." Asami remarked, going back to his reports. His chest was hit by the small hand. He stared down to see hazel eyes flaming to the most beautiful sight he ever saw. So many emotions flashed through those eyes. Some he could do better without seeing. He went back to his reports and spoke, "I will not make you into a vampire. That is final."

Akihito sighed and leaned against the man, dropping the topic at the moment. He was human. Asami would suffer if he were to die. Is that what she meant? Was it cursed because he would die while Asami lives forever? He closed his eyes, not willing to say anything. He felt Asami inside of his head, watching everything. It felt so right even though it was wrong. It didn't matter. He knew what he wanted. He wanted to stay by the vampire and have a happy family. The large hand slid up his arm. He opened his eyes, turning his head. He stared into those golden eyes. Before anything could happen, pain shot throughout his entire body. He bit his lip to stop the scream from escaping. He watched as Asami slit his wrist and pushed it to his lips. The blood was toxic to him and like a drug. He didn't know if this was harming the vampire, but he needed it. He grabbed the wrist, holding it to his mouth as he licked at the wound. Sealing his lips around the wound, he started to suck at the blood.

Asami felt blood rush down to his groin. The way Akihito was sucking at his blood, made his mind swirl. It was so pleasurable. He couldn't do anything about his desire at the moment. He had to make sure Akihito got the blood. It was the only way to protect his mate and their son. When Akihito pulled back, he felt the other still in pain. He pushed his wrist toward the mouth once again. The photographer shook his head and he used his power over the other, ordering, "Drink."

Akihito tried to fight the order. He knew it was hurting Asami. He felt it through their bond. He moved forward, sucking at the wound again. He couldn't stop the control. The pain started to ease up inside of him. He felt Kunio was calming down. He closed his eyes, finally able to pull away. He opened his eyes to see the wound close up. He grabbed Asami by the arm when the man stood up. He asked in a soft voice, "Does it hurt you?"

"All I need to do is to feed after you have some of my blood. Nothing that harms me." Asami ensured his mate. He ran his hand across the boy's face. He had to leave the other before his blood lust got the best of him. He demanded, "Get some sleep." He walked away even as he felt his mate feeling sadness. He shut the door behind him, leaning against it for a moment. He shook his head and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a packet of blood, pouring it into a cup and heating it up. He leaned against the wall, drinking the blood.

Inside the bedroom, Akihito lay in the bed, running his hand over the side Asami was in. He felt the hunger in the vampire. He closed his eyes, sighing, "Will I ever break though those walls? Will I ever gain your frozen heart?" His questions went unanswered. There was no one to reassure him.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, MPREG.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 13/?

Summary: Akihito tried to find stories, but meeting one powerful vampire, Asami Ryuuichi will throw his world upside down. AU.

Notes: Hello readers. Yes it is true, an update on this story. Please forgive the long wait for this story. Those who have read my personal updates know I am back in school. So writing is slow. I just got the muse for this story back on track. Know that there will be side stories to this and hopefully some sequels to it. Enjoy this update and do please tell me what you think.

One month past and Akihito didn't understand anything with the vampire. The creature came and went, hardly staying at home. Asami would feed him and then leave. There were packets of the vampire's blood in the fridge in case. For the month, he was bed ridden. Today was about the third day that he felt like his old self again. He was restless being stuck in the house all day. He grabbed his keys, walking out the door. The guard glared at him and he glared right back. He wasn't going to keep staying in the penthouse for four more months straight. Yes, there were still vampire gangs attacking but the main one disappeared from sight. He wanted to know what happened. Asami seemed upset about not gaining any information on the Shimizu gang. He asked his police friend, Kato but he had nothing to help. He started to walk toward the steps and in seconds his arm was grabbed. He turned his head with a fierce glare that he could muster.

Namiye sneered, "Where the hell do you think you are going?"

Akihito blinked his eyes and responded, "To the store, then to a model shoot to see if I can have a part time job."

"There is no way you are going anywhere." Namiye stated, knowing he will get a great bonus to keep the brat inside.

"I understand the guard but if you think I'm staying inside all the time, you are out of your mind." Akihito replied. He pulled his arm free and started to walk away. He heard the guard cursed and started to follow him.

Namiye wanted to drag the brat back to the penthouse, but he remembered the last time he touched him. He didn't understand what his boss saw out of the kid. All month long all he heard was Akihito moaning about nothing. It was annoying. No wonder why Asami didn't stay home for long. He fished out his phone, hitting speed dial.

"This better be good, Namiye." A cold voice stated.

"Boss, the boy left and I am following him. He will not listen to me to stay inside." Namiye explained, hoping his boss would give him permission to drag the brat back to the penthouse.

Asami ordered, "Keep an eye on him. He should be fine out and about."

"Boss…" Namiye could not say anything else since Asami hung up on him. He stared straight ahead to see the brat looking through windows of the stores. It was going to be a long day for sure and he hoped Akihito didn't give him too much trouble. A couple weeks ago, he almost hit the boy and it was his last warning from the vampire he served.

At Club Sion, Asami turned his chair around, reading his young human lover. He ignored the businessman behind him. Kirishima stood by his side. He cut the fool off, "I want the shipment tomorrow night or else." The man apologized quickly and left the office. He glanced to Kirishima who poured him a drink laced with blood. He chuckled softly, "It would seem my kitten is bored out of his mind. I believe I won the bet, my friend."

"I will wire the five thousand dollars into your bank account right away, Ryuuichi." Kirishima responded calmly. He felt shivers race up his back as his boss' lips turned up into a smirk.

Asami became calm once more as he gave out some orders, "Ensure Namiye does not mess up with his job. Hopefully the fool got my message the last time loud and clear."

"Yes, sir. I have sent Mao." Kirishima explained calmly. His boss turned his head again and raised an eyebrow at him. He continued to explain, "Mao is one of our top assassins and she is loyal to you and only you."

"Last time I heard she wanted to kill me and make me eat my own dick." Asami responded with a tiny smirk pulling at his face.

"Well. Do you really blame her, Ryuuichi?" Kirishima spoke freely.

Asami chuckled, "Not at all. Though in the end it worked out." He stood up, ready for another meeting. The discussion was over with. Mao would protect his human no matter the cost. He fixed his suit and walked out of the door while grabbing the file from Kirishima.

In a small shop, Akihito was sitting inside eating some ramen. It has been a good while since he had some. Namiye was still glaring at him. He knew his father had one of his friends following as well. He didn't inform Namiye until he pulled out his gun pointing at the guy. It was priceless and both men got what they deserved for treating him like he was weak. After eating the first serving of ramen, he yelled, "Another please!" He was thrilled to be outside in the crowd once again. On top of that, he wasn't feeling sick or in pain. He glanced down seeing his stomach grew over the month. He swore he felt Asami's hand over his stomach when he was asleep but he didn't say anything. The vampire would deny it. He glanced out the window, trying to figure out the one who somehow gained his heart. He wasn't sure how it happened. He swore to hate the vampire for all time but he fell for him. As he continued to think, he saw a woman sit across from him from the corner of his eye. He turned his head toward the guard to see him standing up like a statue. He looked at the woman who had long black hair with blonde streaks going throughout her hair. Her eyes were a dark purple. He asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Mao. It is a pleasure to meet the one who has Asami wrapped around his finger." Mao introduced herself. She glanced to Namiye, laughing at the look of horror on his face. She tapped her fingers onto the table, changing the subject all together, "You need to go shopping for baby stuff."

Akihito was curious about the woman who got his guard nervous. Then her following statement rung in his head and he sighed, "I have to get a job first to pay for the stuff." It would be great to get his son some things before he was born. He forgot to ask Asami about it and he wasn't about to ask his father any time soon.

Mao laughed as she pulled out Asami's bank card, "Covered."

"Oh you know Asami. Good. Thought you were a lunatic. Guess Asami let you have his card. He must have sent you to babysit me on top of the guard. What a control freak!" Akihito babbled.

Mao shook her head in a lie. She explained, "I swiped the card. I totally agree he is a control freak. Always has been." Akihito had a look of horror on his face. She twisted a piece of hair, stating, "Do not worry about it. He should have gave you access once he knew you carried his child. If anything, he'll come after me." She stood up, replying, "Let's go. I know great stores to get you things you need for the baby."

Akihito thought about it for one second. It still amused him that the guard was nervous around the small woman. He stood up, having his ramen package for later. He felt great and wanted to get things for his son. Part of him hated that he would have to use the vampire's money but the other part told him that Asami was part of the child and he should pay up. He smiled and walked out the door.

Mao glanced behind her with her eyes darker than before, turning bright blue for a second. The guard gulped visibly toward her. She knew her message was caught. She changed back to a loving woman. No need to scare the boy from what she really was.

At the club, Asami looked over the reports, remarking, "This seems off by three hundred dollars. Recheck it and if it still doesn't add up, find out where the three hundred went." He felt a tingle of something from his lover. It was amusement about the guard. He fished out his cigarettes from his drawer and Kirishima lit it for him. He chuckled softly, "Seems Mao doesn't get the idea of staying out of sight."

Kirishima glanced at the reports and responded, "I told her to stay out of sight but you know she doesn't listen to anyone when it concerns you."

Asami chuckled, "That is true. When was it, she threatened the life of a woman who I already knew was after my wealth?"

Kirishima pushed his glasses up and replied, "It was two years and three months ago."

"Only you would know the time of that mishap. I had to keep Mao low key for a while after that." Asami remarked as he went after another report. He changed the subject, "This might be where the money went but not all three hundred dollars. Relook over all reports and make note to all those who are messing the reports up." He crashed his cigarette, looking at the clock. He had another meeting. This time it was with the police chief to see about any more crimes with vampire gangs. He still had no answer to the Shimizu gang or where they went. It was driving him nuts with no leads or information on them.

At a baby store, Mao held up an outfit as she spoke, "This is so adorable. Daddy's little boy."

"Let's hope he never becomes like Asami." Akihito muttered as he goes through some outfits.

"Does that make you the mommy?" Mao teases. Akihito turns to her with a frown and a fierce glare. She laughed, "I see why he can stand you. Stop downing the money spending. Spend whatever you want."

"I am not taking his money for the fun of it. Once I get a job, I'll start using my money to buy stuff for Kunio as well." Akihito stated firmly. He went back to looking at prices to make sure he wasn't spending all of the vampire's money. Then again, he was pretty sure Asami didn't have that problem.

Mao watched carefully how the boy was picking clothing out for the baby. She did throw in a couple of soft blankets and stuffed animals for Kunio. When Akihito looked down at the things in the cart, she sighed, "Do not worry about it, Aki. Trust me, it will be fine."

Akihito looked at the things and wondered about it. He sure didn't want to be seen like he was a gold digger. He shrugged his shoulders and started to get more things. He wasn't comfortable with taking the creature's money like this. He knew he would need diapers. As the pile came bigger, he stated, "That is a good start. Let's pay for it." He started to feel pain once again and decided he was out long enough. He would need some blood to calm his body down. He went to the check out and looked at Mao who handed him the card. After the total was told, he signed the paper to pay for the items.

At Club Sion, Asami looked at the police chief and one man that hated his guts for good reason. He spoke, "I do not see the point of Izanagi being here."

Izanagi remarked, "Only a few on the police force knows about your child being the slayer. We thought it best that way."

"I would like no one to know." Asami responded. He stood up, looking out the one way glass to see his club was booming. It was dangerous with people knowing. Then again, he did have a trump card on his side. Mao was very good in her job. Before he could speak again, his phone rung loudly. He answered, "Asami speaking."

"Asami-san, we just got a report that a Takaba Akihito has been using your card. We will call the police…"

"No need. Please put him as a person to access my account anytime he wishes." Asami stated and listened as the man on the other end apologized to him. He hung up and realized he would need to have a little chat with Mao about taking his things. He did wonder what his boy got and how much. He turned around, stating, "My son is not your concern."

Izanagi replied, "He is…"

"He is not your concern or anyone else's. I will raise my son along with Akihito." Asami told the truth with coldness in his voice. He would not let the police have Kunio at all.

Izanagi stared at the coldest creature he knew and couldn't believe the words that escape those lips. He turned to the chief of police who nodded his head in agreement. Has someone truly opened the un-beating heart of the beast?

At the penthouse, Akihito ran to the bathroom after he used the key to open the door. The guard growled at him but Mao walked behind him. He leaned over the toilet throwing up all he ate. The pain was hitting his body hard, making him see stars. He knew soon he would pass out. He choked out, "Blood top shelve. Heat it up… up." He heard nothing but it didn't matter. His head was spinning and he feared passing out. Nothing around him made a difference to him. He felt the warm cup pressed against his hand. He gulped down the blood like it was a life line, ignoring the feeling that drinking blood didn't taste great to him. _Kunio, please, calm down._ He thought to himself, only wanting his creature lover.

"Are you okay now, Takaba-san?" Mao asked softly as she watched the boy drink down the rest of the blood.

Akihito leaned his head against the wall, feeling the coldness of the tiles against his heated body. He pushed away and stood up shaking. Mao helped him out to the couch. His brain told him he should hear her heels, but he refused to listen to his mind at the moment. He leaned his head back against the couch, whispering, "I'll be fine. Is the stuff inside?"

"Of course. Namiye would be a fool to disobey." Mao replied as she sat down. Akihito gave an odd smile and she could sense that he was trying to figure her out. She brought up a topic, "Ah, you will need a crib and a playpen for the baby. Laptop?" Akihito pointed at the table and she grabbed it without blinking an eye.

Akihito shook his head and started to look over the searches for things for the baby. He responded, "I need to make up the room. Do you think Asami will get workers here for me to direct them on how I want the room?" He was deathly afraid Asami would deny him access workers to do the room.

"Of course he will. Why wouldn't he?" Mao asked. Akihito turned his head, but his eyes showed her what he felt. She pointed on the screen, "This looks cute." The boy went straight into looking at baby things.

Three hours later, Asami walked to his door. He looked at his guard who bowed his head toward him. He sensed another inside. He took a deep breath and walked inside. He heard loud chatter from his human lover. He walked toward the noise to see Akihito in the kitchen laughing about something. He did feel the pain that the boy felt before but it was all gone now. He would have came to him but he was still busy with the police. It would seem there was a new vampire into town who was taking out their own kind. He took off his suit jacket and spoke, "I see you enjoyed yourself with my card."

Akihito looked back to see Asami standing there. He hissed, "I didn't get things for myself. I got stuff for Kunio." He noticed the yakuza vampire was a little tense. His eyes softened and asked, "Is everything okay?"

Asami kept his eyes on Mao's form that was only flipping the pages of a magazine. He turned back to Akihito stating, "I am fine. You can leave, Mao."

"Aki wants you to hire workers for the baby room and he wants to be the one to direct their movements." Mao responded in a firm tone. She stood up, running her hand through the brown locks of the boy. She smiled as she stated, "See you around, Aki."

"You're coming tomorrow, right? I need your help. The guard with the ugly scar on his forehead will not help me and I don't want his damn help." Akihito spoke heatedly.

Mao glanced from the corner of her eye to the creature that was raising an eyebrow at their interaction. She laughed, "Sure. Be here by eleven." She waved and left the home. She glared deeply at Namiye who froze in his tracks. She left without saying a word. As she stepped outside, she lit a cigarette. Taking a drag, she whispered to the wind, "You got too close to someone, Ryuuichi and it could be your downfall." She walked across the street to the small hotel there. No time to leave. No time to go home where warmth stood there waiting for her. No time to see her clan for meetings.

Inside the penthouse, Asami asked as he grabbed some blood for himself, "Enjoy yourself with Mao?"

"Yeah, she is pretty cool." Akihito answered, trying to figure out the question at hand. He didn't understand the creature at all. He stood up, still feeling dizzy. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and he froze. He didn't want Asami to know how weak he was.

"You are still suffering. Drink some more blood and get some rest." Asami whispered into the boy's ear.

"I'm fine." Akihito lied. Arms tighten around him and he could feel the angry from Asami. He looked up into those eyes, stating, "Besides we need to discuss about Kunio's room."

"Do what you want with it." Asami replied as he went to the fridge to grab his blood that he gave for Akihito while he was gone for the day. He stated, "Start to have a glass of the blood in the morning."

Akihito sneered, "You are sitting your ass down with me and helping me pick the colors, damn asshole." He grabbed the blood and drank it. It calmed down the shakes and dizziness.

Asami shook his head at the human but moved into the living room with his lover. A thick book landed on his lap as the boy sat next to him. He flipped through the book to see different colors of blue.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, Yaoi, MPREG.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 14/?

Summary: Akihito tried to find stories, but meeting one powerful vampire, Asami Ryuuichi will throw his world upside down. AU.

Notes: Sorry for the late update. School has been super busy. Thank you for all the nice reviews I still get for this story. I have been writing, so am ahead on the story but haven't had to post. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please tell me what you think.

He was in his second month and finally got some finishing touches to the baby's room. Akihito stared at the light blue paint over the walls with the design of white clouds on the walls. The crib was pushed against the wall on the left side, away from the window. He learned that Kunio could be very sensitive to the sun. He got dark curtains for the room. Everything his son needed after being born was in the room. He smiled as he saw the rocker in the middle. It was a surprising gift from Asami. He heard the door and walked out of the finished room. He laughed, "Did you steal his key, Mao?"

Mao grinned and answered, "I did that a long time ago and I made up another key for myself."

Akihito laughed even more. It didn't shock him to see Mao around now. She became like a good friend to him even though he knew he didn't know everything about her. Something about her seemed off but he ignored the nagging feeling and chatted up a storm with her. Her purple eyes glanced to his stomach. He placed his hand on the stomach that got bigger. He whispered, "The doctor said I might feel him kicking soon."

"Are you still getting the attacks?" Mao asked as she sat down on a chair in the dinning room.

"Once in a while not as bad as it was." Akihito answered. He sat down, rubbing his back to get out a cramp. He asked, "What are you doing here?" He had a feeling this wasn't a friendly visit.

Mao answered, "I have matters to take care of. So you won't see me for a while." It wasn't the entire truth. Last week she ended a man's life and Asami wanted her clear from his mate for a while. Asami feared the police would connect the murder to Akihito and go after him. She was going to still watch over Akihito but from the shadows like she was meant to in the first place.

Akihito didn't like how it sounded and asked, "Will you be okay?" Mao nodded her head. He didn't really want her to leave since she was great to be around when he was upset about the vampire. As she stood up, he asked, "When will I see you again? You know how Asami can be." It was earlier that he was ready to leave because Asami would not let him do a job. Now, count it, he lied and said it was a model shoot. He guessed the yakuza read his mind and knew it was a stake out.

Mao sighed, "I do not know, Aki. I'm sure you will see me again though." She waved her hand, knowing she would have to be sharp since she was informed that the photographer was trying to do a stake out job. As she shut the door, she looked at Namiye who looked annoyed. She went to him and whispered deadly, "Keep in mind who you serve. Nothing better happen to the boy or else I will ensure tearing you apart." She smiled and walked away.

At Club Sion, Asami looked over the reports, feeling a ting of sadness from his mate. He sighed. It would not work for Mao to be around. He truly wished she stayed in the shadows. He glanced toward his guard who was talking on the cell phone. Something was up to see a frown on Kirishima's face. He asked, "What is it?"

Kirishima put his hand over the phone, answering, "There is a female vampire outside saying she knows what happened to the Shimizu gang."

Asami sat up straighter. He has been trying to find information about the gang for a couple months already. Sadly, he did not like vampires near his club. He tapped his fingers against the desk, pondering over the decision. He took a drag of his cigarette, ordering, "Let her in and take any weapons from her." Kirishima said something on the phone and left the room. He turned his chair around, wondering if he made a wise choice. It could be deadly for him to let any of his kind near him. It could be an assassin after his life. He closed his eyes, sensing his mate to ensure he was safe. The door open and he could sense the female creature was powerful. He turned to face her. Her green eyes showed deep sorrow as she stared at him. She turned her head and he asked, "Who are you and what information do you have about the Shimizu gang?"

Haruka sat down, refusing to see those eyes and face of the creature in front of her. She stated, "So this would be what Kunio would have looked like if he lived." She heard the chair slam backwards and felt the strong one was livid.

"How do you know that name?" Asami growled. He knew she was speaking of his brother not his son. He wanted his past gone from him for good.

Haruka finally looked up, whispering, "He was my beloved, my love, and my fiancé." Those gold orbs turned straight red and she didn't even blink when the large hand was around her neck. She choked out, "Drin… k and se… e th… e tru… th."

Asami tilted her head roughly and bit down without thinking twice on the matter. Visions of beautiful walks through the woods and going by the lake came to his mind. He pulled back quickly and released his hold since the visions were too much for him. He rubbed his hand over his face to hide his emotions that he was sure were showing.

Kirishima took a step toward his boss but froze when he heard a deep growl from him. He knew to leave the creature alone when he heard that growl. He turned his head to look at the female vampire, asking, "What did you do? Who is Kunio?"

"Do not worry about who he was." Asami remarked, calming his emotions down quickly. He also saw how she sold her soul to gain revenge and figured out he completed that path for them both. She was in pain and wished for an end. He sat down behind his desk. He asked, "Where are they?"

"I killed one of their members. It would seem the others ran into hiding." Haruka remarked like her past coming forth did not bother her. She glanced to the human who stood by the creature's side. She tried to figure him out but she could not feel anything. She chuckled, "You have trained him. Interesting."

"Do not worry yourself about him." Asami hissed.

Haruka closed her eyes, stating, "I could care less about him. I sold my soul and now I will pledge my loyalty to you, Ryuuichi."

Asami stared at the woman who did the same thing as he did for their beloved. He glanced to see Kirishima tense. He knew there was no ill will against him from this woman sitting across of him. He asked, "What is your name?"

"My name is Haruka. I have long forgotten my last name. It died in me so long ago." Haruka explained softly. It hurt deep in her soul to see a man who was her lover's brother. It showed her what her beloved would look like if he grew older.

"Your last name is Asami." He stated calmly, ignoring the pain from finding someone of his past. Haruka looked at him and he felt some sort of peace drowning her haunting life. He turned his head and ordered, "Find a good apartment for her, Kei. She is family. Also I want a report on my mate within an hour."

Kirishima responded, "Yes sir. Also Mao has been alerted about his plan for tonight."

"Give her back up in case." Asami added to the order. He walked toward the door, speaking, "Kirishima will help you, Haruka. Excuse me but I have business to run." He left the room, trying to keep his mind at ease.

At the penthouse, Akihito paced the room in annoyance. He wanted his life of freedom. The job wasn't dangerous. It was just some photos of an affair. He flopped onto the couch thinking on Mao too. It didn't settle right that she had to leave. He was bored out of his mind. He looked at the clock and decided to play with the guard and the control freak. He grinned as he grabbed his bag pack and headed for the door. The guard gave him a fierce look and he stated, "Store. Time for me to shop." He drank a cup of Asami's blood just moments ago to keep his body from rebelling against him. He still didn't understand the creature that was his mate. He headed outside, feeling the wind blow against him. He swore he felt something from Asami but it was too quick to be sure. His father was bugging him for a few weeks until he told him that he was done talking with him. It hurt but he wasn't going to leave Asami. He still hasn't seen the female protector. It was like she vanished from the world.

Namiye followed the boy down the street, very annoyed. He wasn't stupid to lose Akihito. It would be the end of his life. He couldn't believe he got this job in the first place. No one wanted the babysitting job. He stopped and watched as the brat glared. He saw a man in front of him and asked, "Who is this?"

Akihito ignored the guard and asked the man, "What do you want this time, dad?" He was getting tired of being nagged about his relationship with the vampire.

Yoshiki sighed, "Is it horrible for a father to check in with his only child?"

"It would be if the father has been trying to break his relationship up." Akihito responded. He didn't want to be stuck with his father for hours. He wanted to get the job done and then have some money in his pocket. For the past month, he has been getting money off of the vampire yakuza. He spoke before his father could, "Good day, dad. I'm going shopping and then camping at home." He walked around his father and started to head to a store that was perfect for him to make his escape.

Yoshiki sighed sadly. He really wished his son would listen to reason. He glanced behind him to see the guard not even three steps behind Akihito. He shook his head, muttering, "Well it looks like he is escaping today." He was tempted to call the vampire to tell him. He cared for his son dearly. He didn't want harm to befall on his child.

At the club, Asami walked inside his office. The meetings were rough and harsh. He showed no mercy to anyone today. He went to his cabinet, pouring him whiskey and lacing it with blood. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to force the headache away. His eyes snapped open as his body felt shivers running up his spine. He spoke, "You should be watching him."

"Kei took position for a moment. Ryuuichi, he can be used against you." A female spoke coldly.

Asami turned around and asked, "Will you take me down?" Her eyes were bright blue showing signs of danger. He showed no fear in front of her even though his body was tense.

She laughed coldly, "I should but it seems that I am fond of you like Kei is. Damn for our emotions toward you." She waved her hand as she walked to the office door. She whispered, "Death marked us. Damn to be fond of the undead in you." She left without looking at the creature.

At a store, Akihito threw items within the cart. The guard really was glaring at him. It was his chance now. He spoke happily, "Stay here and pick out some fruit while I run down to get some ramen." He took off before the guard could say anything. He didn't hear footsteps following him. He got out the back way, waving at the store clerk who was shaking his head at him. He knew him from high school and the clerk knew how he acted when followed by people. He started to walk through the crowd, feeling free. He rubbed his stomach, laughing, "Do not worry, Kunio. It won't be dangerous at all. Beside, I'm sure your father has someone else watching me and you." He turned the corner, ready to get to his location for the night. The wind blew against him and it felt great to be out in the open and free.

"So dangerous." Someone whispered as their eyes stared at the human that was leaving the safety of his guard.

At the penthouse, Asami growled deeply as he realized his mate escaped Namiye. He heard his phone ring loudly in the quiet room. He answered, "Find him and tomorrow morning you must do more work outs." He hung up, dialing a number. When it was picked up, he hissed, "Where is he?"

"Ryuuichi, please stop with the hissing. He is still in my sight. Good bye."

He glared at the phone when it went dead. Sometimes he wondered about his people that serve him. He poured himself a drink, growling deeply about his human who dared to disobey him. There was a reason why he didn't want the other doing stake outs. Why couldn't Akihito see the reason behind it?

An hour later, Akihito switched the memory card and decided it was time to go home. No doubt his lover knew he escaped. He did feel some angry from Asami earlier. He was surprised he was not found and brought back to the beast. As he walked down the street, he stopped as he saw the man he was taking pictures of and two tall guys with him. He sighed. He was hoping for no problems.

Ideka hissed deeply, "You took photos. Who hired you?"

"No one. I was taking photos of the sky." Akihito replied with a glare as the two guards grabbed him. Ideka who was bald and bubble approached him.

"I would back off if I was you, Ideka. He is off limits to everyone." A woman purred. Everyone turned to look at her. The guards quickly released their hold on the boy. Ideka went straight pale. She glanced to her nails as she spoke, "Camera." She was handed the camera which had Akihito making a fuss. She showed the pictures to the idiot. She purred, "Takaba, go home." Kirishima stepped out as he grabbed the camera and took Akihito out of the area. She swore she heard the human whisper her name but she ignored it.

In the limo, Akihito kicked at the seat and asked, "Will Mao be okay?" Kirishima ignored him and he growled, "Answer me damn it or so help me."

Kirishima glanced back through the rearview mirror, sighing, "Mao is very skilled. Do not worry about her. I would be concern about your misbehavior."

"Oh shut the hell up. I got some money for this job and I didn't even do it. I only took photos of the sky instead." Akihito hissed with his lie. Kirishima shook his head and went back to driving. He flopped back, rubbing his tummy. He wanted to feel Kunio kick already.

At the penthouse, Asami got the call that his human was heading home with Kirishima. He drank some whiskey trying to calm down his anger. He had to watch of his rage since Akihito could feel the wrath of it and it might hurt him and the baby. He wished the boy didn't go after Ideka. The man was great to blackmail over time. He drowned his drink when he heard the front door. His eyes were bright red as he saw his mate glaring at him. He hissed, unable to control his anger, "I told you not to go."

Akihito felt the anger and the pain with it but he stood his ground. He growled, "Fuck off bastard! I didn't even do the damn job!"

"I see you love to lie. I should teach a lesson about that." Asami replied as he stepped toward his lover. Akihito backed up to the wall, holding his camera in front of him. He grabbed the human, shoving his hand down the pants' pocket, pulling out a memory card. He whispered coldly, "What would this be?" The other squirmed and he took the camera. He loaded up the new memory card. He growled, "Don't look like the sky." He deleted the pictures in front of his lover. He would need to stop this behavior soon before it got out of control.

Akihito squirmed, hissing, "Fuck you, bastard! I have the right to live my life!" He pushed the vampire back, walking away before the anger got the best of him. He went to the back room, locking the door behind him. There was no way he was sharing the creature's room tonight. He would have got a nice pay check and had some money to help support their child. He felt like he was a gold digger.

Asami growled lowly. He saw Kirishima standing there without an emotion on his face. He stated, "Switch the lock to the other side. I am going to have a word with Haruka."

"Will you tell him about her?" Kirishima spoke.

"It is not his concern about her." Asami stated.

"He is your lover, Ryuuichi and not a throw away one." Kirishima remarked calmly. His boss and friend's eyes went straight to red as he left the penthouse ordering for the lock to be changed around and warn Namiye about losing Akihito. He sighed and shook his head. He got the tools and got to work to do what he was ordered even if he thought it was a little too much on Asami's part.

The next day, Mao walked down the hall, seeing Namiye glaring at her. She smirked as she pushed her hair out of her face. She heard cussing from inside the penthouse. As her eyes glanced to the door, she knew why. Namiye put his arm in front of the door. She said in a low tone, "Do you value your arm?" She felt the fear come from the guard. She didn't like him. She pushed his arm away and unlocked the door, hearing a loud scream 'Bastard.' She walked toward the boy, looking at him. She chuckled, "He grounded you."

Akihito snapped his head back, staring at the girl he kept asking about but no one was answering him. He sighed, "I guess. He wasn't home when I woke up. Ugly scar dude wouldn't speak to me."

"Well you are with me. Let's go." She ordered. Akihito was thrilled and tried to get up as quick as he could. She wrapped her arm around his, feeling a calm in him. She unlocked the door with her key and walked out with the boy. Namiye was ready to speak and she stopped him dead in his tracks, "Tell him, I call him a jackass and that it isn't nice locking people up. Also say to him that the lock better be right by the time I get back with his human." She dragged the pregnant human down the hall before words could be said. Akihito was strong in emotions and part of her wanted to stay away from him completely.

Akihito walked down the road smiling but his thoughts were on the creature. He knew the other didn't return home last night. Asami didn't even touch him for a while. There was talk about Asami having multiple lovers at once. His father bought it up once. He shook his head, refusing to get all emotion about it. A shop came to view and he spoke, "I'm hungry." They went into the shop and sat down. He ordered his food and Mao laughed at him. He knew something was fishy about her but he trusted her. He heard three people sit down from across them. He looked up and sighed deeply. Kato, Izanagi, and his father were there. He was tired of it all.

Yoshiki asked, "Where were you last night, son?"

"Why?" Akihito questioned back. He glanced to the side to see Mao flipping through a baby book. She was totally calm while he felt stressed all the sudden. The police would only ask this one question because something happened around the area he was in.

Kato sighed, "I know you had a job last night that concerned Ideka."

Akihito tilted his head, raising an eyebrow in question. He had to have information before he said a word. He knew how to play the police. Photos were thrown in front of him. In color showed a gruesome scene. Ideka and his men were nailed to a wall. Their skin peeling off their bodies. It made him sick to the stomach. He pushed the photos back and spoke, "He never showed up. I guess the reason was this."

Kato leaned over, stating, "Asami is no good, Akihito. He is a deadly creature."

"So are you, Kato and I trust you with my life." Akihito remarked, trying to calm down. His father touched his hand, ready to go on dad mode in a few seconds.

"If all vampires were a danger, then you should be dead as well, Kato-san." Mao spoke and then said, "Besides Ryuuichi was home last night."

"How do you know?" Izanagi asked and then asked another question, "Are you another of his lovers?"

Mao looked up from the book and stated, "Ryuuichi is a friend to me and also I believe Takaba-san is number one to him."

Akihito remained silent. He didn't know what to say. He never saw Mao upset and now it was scary. He didn't feel like eating. Mao was lying. Asami left at some point after their fight. Also Mao wasn't with him when he went home. This was dangerous more than he thought. He stood up, ordering the waitress to bag his food. Kato stood up, pleading with him.

_Blood everywhere. Blood of his own child. The body of a boy who he gave birth too. He tried to scream out for his mate but he was gone as well. _

Akihito closed his eyes tightly and spoke up his lie, "Asami was home. Mao gave me a ride back to the penthouse last night." He walked away and he didn't hear Mao following but he knew she was.

It took them about twenty minutes to get back to the penthouse. Like she thought, the lock was back the right way. Namiye was sighing as he stood there. Akihito unlocked the door and entered without saying a word. She put down his food, not saying anything either. What could she say?

Akihito knew who did the crime and it made his heart race. Why would Asami have someone like that so close to him? He turned around, facing the deadly woman in his home. He asked, "Did you do it?"

"Do not ask questions you do not want to hear or will ever understand." Mao responded calmly.

Tears started to come but he pushed them back. Akihito couldn't believe it but the truth was staring straight at him. He hissed, "Leave and do not ever come around me again."

"Very well, Takaba-san." Mao replied with a bow of her head. She walked to the door and left without saying anything else. It won't hurt the boy if she continued to look out for him in the shadows where she belonged.

Akihito fell to his knees. The truth hit him hard. His lover, the one he love lived in a dark world. Darkness clouded Asami. Where did he fit? Could he handle it? He laid his hand on his stomach, making up his mind, "My child will never live in the underworld. I will make sure Asami understands that." He would stay with the cold beast but he will make sure Kunio never had to be in that life.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, Smex, MPREG

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 15/?

Summary: Akihito tried to find stories, but meeting one powerful vampire, Asami Ryuuichi will throw his world upside down. AU.

Notes: Sorry for the long delay. Some know that I am writing my own story and have been busy with school. Also if you want you can add me on facebook under Sue Ree,  . ?id=100007504576228&fref=ts

Here is the next chapter. I will try to still work on this story as well. Thanks guys.

A month later which made it three months pregnant, Akihito was starting to worry about his place in Asami's life. The creature came and left. He started to do it more after he told Asami that Kunio was not going to be part of the underworld. He slowly sat down on the couch. He felt the baby kick once in a while but had no one to share his excitement with. Mao did not approach him since he told her to leave him. It was lonely. Namiye was not too thrilled with him lately. He has been needing help more and more. The guard was told to stay inside with him now. He called out, "Ugly scar dude, I need some water."

"You asked for that five minutes ago."

"Yeah and now I want more. Oh maybe some fried food as well."

"Listen here brat. You are a damn guest."

"I live here with your boss."

"Do you have any idea about my boss? Do you think you are the first who lived here? Do you think he is loyal to you?"

Akihito stood up, ready to flip but then Namiye continued to taunt him about the creature's lovers. The guard even went so far as naming some of them. He realized about one name. It hurt deep but they were the past. He was the present. He doubted totally when he heard the stories. He left the penthouse not caring if the guard was following. His soul was hurting as well as his heart. He needed to get away from it all. He wanted some kind of peace.

Across the city, Yoshiki tried to keep his anger down as he stared at the creature standing there. What had him upset was the woman beside him. She said that her name was Asami Haruka. He couldn't believe the man was married and claimed to be with his son.

Suzuki asked, "What do you think? Could they be back?"

Haruka answered, "This is not the Shimizu gang. A new one it would seem. Ryuuichi, something is a miss."

"You…"

"What do you mean, Haruka?" Asami asked, ignoring the elderly Takaba. He looked around the room, but didn't sense anything wrong. It was just a killing by a vampire gang. He turned to face the only family he had.

Haruka sung, "I do not know but it is not pretty." She smirked when Asami glared at her. She walked out the door, feeling unable to stay in the room. The people there were driving her nuts. Her mind was broken. She leaned against the building, staring up at the sky. It was turning to be a great sunny day. Her eyes burned until she pulled down the shades. A pack of cigarettes were pushed in front of her. She glanced over seeing the tall blonde guard holding the cigarettes. She took one and let him light it. As she took a drag, she asked, "Where is the other?"

"He was appointed to find more information on the attack, Asami-san." Souh replied softly.

"I am a lost cause, dear human." Haruka stated as she blew out grey smoke. He looked at her confused and she sighed. As she tossed the cigarette down to the ground, she sighed, "It burns fiercely until someone steps on it." She smashed the cigarette with her boot. She looked at the guard and continued, "I once burned fiercely but someone stepped on me, putting me out. The misery still lives in my soul." She walked away without looking back.

Asami heard the conversation. He had to leave before he did some damage to the elderly Takaba. The man was a fool over and over again. Suoh was watching as Haruka walked to the car. He stepped out of the house. Suoh stood up straight. He glanced between the two, saying nothing. He asked, "Did Kirishima find me any information on both requests?"

"Not yet sir. Mao is out of sight. None of the men show promise to guard the kid, Asami-sama." Suoh answered.

"What do you mean Mao is out of sight?" Asami asked.

"Meaning no one knows where she is, sir." Suoh answered. He shut his mouth as Suzuki and Yoshiki walked out of the house. He bowed his head, speaking, "I will take your sister home, Asami-sama." Asami glared at him and he left. He could see Yoshiki was thinking on wrong lines. He was not letting the boy slip away from his boss. It was good to see him have feeling in those cold eyes.

In a park about a few blocks from the busy city, Akihito sat down on the bench, staring out at the trees. He laid his hand on his stomach, trying to find some sort of comfort. His heart was breaking apart. It would also seem Asami didn't care since the man wasn't speaking to him. Was he just the carry for the slayer and nothing else? The future was not set in stone. Could it truly be correct that Asami is seeing someone else while away from him? He wiped away his tears, upset that he was letting himself get down because some guard said hurtful words. It could all be a lie but still his mind kept repeating the words said to him.

"It is not safe for you to be out in the open, boy."

"Wow and here I thought you were dead since I haven't had to be bothered by you, Izumi." Akihito hissed refusing to turn his head to look at the female vampire.

"I may walk wherever I wish, human. I just didn't think the so-called protector would let you out without someone watching you." Izumi remarked coldly.

Akihito finally turned his head, sighing, "Knowing him, he has at least three people watching me." He went back to staring at the sky. It started to get cloudy, blocking the sun. The rain was coming but he had no will to go back to the penthouse. He didn't want to hear anything from anyone. He felt the old protector leave him alone. The wind started to blow and he closed his eyes, trying to will away his tears.

An hour later, Kirishima got his jacket. He put away the files. Asami did not mind him leaving the office and taking work home with him as long as he answered the call at any moment. He glanced outside to see rain starting to pour down. He grabbed his umbrella and headed out. He didn't say much to other workers. It was best that way. It didn't suit him to make friends with them. Besides Asami, he spoke with Suoh. The rest, he was higher up and gave them their orders from their boss. He stepped out to see his car parked right there like always. It was the same every day or night. He opened the passenger side and tossed in his briefcase. He stood up back and turned. He was shocked to see the human standing there. He saw him soaking wet. He walked to him quickly, putting the umbrella over him.

Akihito laughed bitterly, "I'm already soaked."

"This is not good for you, Takaba-san or the baby. Does Asami-sama know where you are?" Kirishima questioned. He looked around to see if he could see Namiye. He knew for a fact that Asami did not release him yet. He wouldn't worry about it but he has yet to hear from Mao which wasn't too strange with her but it was unnerving.

"He wouldn't care. I'm only good for carrying the child. You were his lover and now he still going to you for sex." Akihito chuckled even more bitter than before.

Kirishima almost dropped the umbrella as he understood the words escaping the boy's lips. He grabbed Akihito's arm, speaking in a low tone, "I believe we need to speak in private. Come on. You can come to my place for a discussion."

"Why…"

"Please, Takaba-san. Let me explain whatever you heard before you judge Ryuuichi." Kirishima sighed and the boy looked at him like a lost puppy. He got Akihito to the car and the boy got inside, shivering. He pulled off his jacket, telling the human to wrap it around him. He also hurried to his side. Once he got in, he turned up the heat full blast. The last thing anyone needed was Akihito getting sick. Asami would make everyone's life a living hell. He pulled away from the Club noting that Namiye was standing there, making a phone call. He tossed his phone in the holder, planning to ignore it for now.

At the penthouse, Asami looked around, unable to find his mate. He hoped Namiye was with his freedom seeker lover. He heard his phone ring loudly and he answered, "Where is he?"

"Sir, I was following him and well Kirishima took him in his car." Namiye answered.

Asami's eyebrow rose as the creature tried to figure out what was going on. Kirishima would have let Akihito alone. He knew the man very well to know he only had a few hand full of people he would speak to. Akihito was not one of them. He started to get concern. Kirishima could be dangerous in his own right. He growled as he knew these emotions were affecting him more than they should. He hung up on Namiye without saying a word. It was time to get his personal guard to bring him his human and now. He dialed the number. One, two, three, four, five rings went unanswered and the voicemail picked up. He hung up and redialed the number to get the same result. He couldn't even get a hold of Mao. She was on the lost end at the moment. He slammed his hand against the wall, swearing Kirishima was going to learn a lesson.

At a small apartment, well small for what Kirishima got paid. It was comfortable for the money he had. He bought a tray with two mugs of hot tea. He sat it down on the table seeing the boy in some of his old clothes. He sat down after handing Akihito the hot tea. Those eyes only read sadness and hurt. He sighed, "What would you like to know, Takaba-san?"

Akihito looked at the guard who held relax features. He didn't understand. He has seen this man from time to time and he was always so serious looking. Now, it looked like a weight was lifted off of him. He glanced around the room, finding it comfortable but still mild to what the man across from him makes. He asked without looking at Kirishima, "Were you his lover and is he still sleeping with you?" What would he do if he knew the truth? Would he leave the safety of the creature's power?

Kirishima set down his mug as he answered, "I was his lover when I was a teenager. No, we are not sleeping together now. I am a marry man who respects my wife as does Ryuuichi."

Akihito turned his head to look at the man, really looked at him to see something in those eyes. He muttered, "You love him." It was a statement not a question.

Kirishima looked up at the boy, who was so different that it was amusing. He held no ill will against Akihito whatsoever. He took a drink of his hot tea, sighing, "My feelings will never be return. I knew that when we were first lovers. It was part of the reason I moved on."

Akihito set down his tea, standing up quickly. He yelled, "HOW DID YOU MOVE ON!? YOU STAY BY HIS SIDE! HOW COULD HE USE YOU THAT WAY!?"

Kirishima smiled sadly as he answered, "The one who used was me. I was eighteen away to study for my finals. My family was destroyed by a vampire gang. Ryuuichi took me in and I threw myself at him over and over to forget my pain. I respect him greatly. I would not be here if it wasn't for him." He stood up, helping Akihito sit back down as he continued with his words, "I have seen many lovers walk in and out of his life. The one he loves and will do anything for is you, Akihito." The boy looked at him shocked. He pointed to his phone as it rung loudly once more. He whispered, "That is the tenth time he has called me. He is looking for you. I can be dangerous."

"You said that you have a wife. Does she…"

"Yes, she knows and knows that part of my heart is to him. She trusts me." Kirishima answered. He knelt down, pushing brown locks out of the boy's face as he sighed, "The one who gained his un-beating heart is you. Many have tried and failed. They did things no one should do for that cold heart of his." He stood back up, hearing his phone ring once again.

Akihito stared at the man hard and heard the words. He still felt like Asami somehow used him and still uses him. He sighed and curled closer to the blanket around him. He didn't know what to do or say. He heard the phone again and asked, "Are you going to answer it?"

Kirishima glanced to Akihito and chuckled softly, "It would seem you do not wish to return yet. Warm up, Akihito. Besides, you just got out of those wet clothes. It would be best to wait for the rain to stop. Last thing anyone needs is you getting sick." He walked back to the kitchen, knowing how deadly it could be for not answering his phone.

At the penthouse, Asami almost slammed his fist through the wall. He needed to take out his anger somehow. He knew his mate was feeling his rage by now if he could feel the shivers from him. He slammed his phone down. There was only one hope to find out what Kirishima was doing with his mate. He picked up his phone again and dialed a number that only a few people knew. It rung but went straight to voice mail. He glared at it. It didn't shock him that it happened but he was hoping she would be in a good mood.

Namiye sighed deeply as he walked through the rain. Soon and soon it would be that this stupid job would be done with. He knew the boy would fight against his boss and then the relationship would end. He was tired of watching the boy who was nothing but annoying.

Blue eyes watched as the man walked toward the penthouse. She heard her phone and sent it to voicemail. She knew who it was. She would deal with the problem in her own way. She started to walk in the rain but not getting wet from it. The rain would move out of her way as everyone should. She was deadly. She whispered, "Like the storm, I strike. Kei, you are heading down the wrong road."

An hour later, after the rain stop coming down, Kirishima pulled in front of the building where his boss lives. He helped Akihito out and walked him up to the penthouse. It was no surprise as the door flew open and he was staring straight into bright red eyes. Akihito looked at him for a second and pushed his way into the home. He entered, not even attempting to protect himself as a hand wrapped around his neck and he was slammed into the closed door.

"LEAVE HIM THE DAMN WELL ALONE, BASTARD!" Akihito screamed. His lover was not listening to him. Tears came as he whispered, "He loves you and you are willing to end his life. Damn. You are such a bastard. Using people like they are nothing."

Asami released his hold in shock as he stared at his lover. Those tears were getting to him. He went to grab his mate but he was pushed back. Akihito turned and went into his room. He glanced toward Kirishima who made no move. He ordered, "Tell Namiye, he is done with this assignment."

Kirishima bowed his head and left the penthouse. He saw Namiye walking down the hall. He grabbed his arm, stating, "The kid is giving Asami-sama a hard time. The assignment is done. It would seem this one will be leaving as well." Namiye nodded his head. Once the guard started to go to his level, he glared, noting the look of happiness. He went outside into his car. When he felt a barrel pushed against his temple, he whispered, "Hello Mao."

"What were you doing with him? You better have a good answer or else your blood will fly in this car." The woman hissed lowly into the man's ear.

"It would seem Namiye told him that I once was Ryuuichi's lover." Kirishima answered without taking his eyes off the building. Revenge was in order.

Mao pulled her gun away and laughed, "Let me watch."

"You have to…"

"Nothing is going to dare attack in the devil's home." Mao sung as she jumped in the front seat. She continued, "Beside, I can cover up evidence." She laughed softly as she saw Namiye start to walk down the road. It was about time he got his piece. She never did like him. She heard the car start and pull out. She grinned.

In the penthouse, Asami walked into the master bedroom since that was the only bed in the place now. There laid his mate. He could feel the anger, the distress, and the hurt. He sat on the edge of the bed. The human made no move to look at him. He rubbed his hand through his hair, speaking, "It was the past."

"You still slept with him while you had others." Akihito muttered. Could Kirishima be hiding the truth from him to stop the hurt? Did it matter? He couldn't leave Asami or harm would befall on his son.

"That was also the past. I respect his wife as he does. I would not hurt her in that way." Asami explained in a growl. Akihito turned his head with questions in his eyes. He spoke, "Her life was destroyed by people who wanted to use her. She witnessed the death of her first husband. Well more on the line that she saw him tortured before he finally had the chance to end his life." Those hazel eyes widened. He leaned over the body that was larger than before. He hissed in the boy's face, "You are mine and the only one." Before words could be said, he sealed those lips. The only thought he got was his name.

Akihito wanted to keep the anger but it was dying away. He hasn't had the touch of this creature for a while. His doubts were leaving his head as the large shirt was taken off and tossed to the ground. Large hands ran across his body, making a fire run through his veins. He moaned, "Asami."

In a dark alley, one man stood there, speaking, "What is the meaning of this? Asami…"

"Namiye, your mistake was attacking Asami head on."

"I never attack…"

"Silence."

In the penthouse, Akihito groaned as fingers thrust in and out of him, "Asami. Asami. Asami." He wanted more. He felt death but he ignored it. The pleasure was messing with his head.

At the alley, a bat came up and slammed down. The man below whimpered. Still, Kirishima raised the bat once again. Hatred for this man drove him to show a side that many did not see. He hissed, "No one tries to hurt Ryuuichi."

In the master bedroom, Akihito arched as much as he could. Only one word could escape his lips as the thick cock entered him, "Asami." His heart was racing and making him realize there was no escape for him. Gold eyes stared at him and that was all he ever wanted to see. Large hands molded against him, showing him pleasure more than ever.

In the alley, Kirishima lit up a cigarette while a man was laying before his feet dead. Mao was leaning against him as she worked her magic. The bat was broken and beside Namiye. A lifeless man showing his rage to the world. He took a drag of the cigarette as he sighed, "Another. So many to count."

"Live in darkness for a man of the undead. So in love with him to fall from grace while watching someone else have his un-beating heart." Mao whispered as she grabbed the money from Namiye's wallet. Kirishima said nothing as he walked away from the crime. She went up and down the street, leaving some money to the homeless without them knowing.

At the penthouse, Akihito laid against the creature. It was heavenly. His place was here. He could feel it through their love making that Asami was not with someone else. All this time he was worried about nothing. Still something nagged at him in the back of his mind. Something happened tonight. He asked, "Where is Mao?"

Asami glanced down at his nude mate who was rubbing his stomach. He sighed, "I do not know."

"How do you not know? She works…"

"Mao is not a person who serves. She comes and goes when she wishes. Sometimes she goes off the radar." Asami explained. He closed his eyes and asked, "Why are you asking about her?"

"I swear that she is around and she did something." Akihito answered confused about it himself. It didn't make sense to him. He closed his eyes, ignoring the entire thing. He was content to sleep with the strong arms wrap around him, holding him close to the strong body. Darkness dragged him to sleep.

'_Hello.' _

_Akihito looked around the area, confused. He could feel grass beneath his bare feet. It was warm with a little breeze flowing across his body. The only thing that was driving him nuts was he couldn't see anything except the color blue._

'_Hello.'_

_He heard the voice again. He asked, 'Who are you and what do you want?'_

'_Prince' _

_Akihito was confused as he stated, 'What?' _

'_My prince.'_

_Akihito wanted to say something but his mouth shut as he felt the other person knee before him. He couldn't see her but he felt it. It was familiar to him. He whispered, 'Ai.' _

'_I will be by your side until the end.' She sighed. _

'_Ai.' _

'_Prince.' _

_Akihito went to say something but he felt the woman gone from his dream. He swore he saw something blue. He fell to his knees, his hand like always laying on his stomach. He was falling back to his life. _

Akihito awoke quickly, looking around the room. He was home but now he was confused. He heard nothing. Was he alone once again? He climbed out of bed slowly and decided to get ready. He had to think about the dream. Who was she? Why did it feel so perfect to feel her? About an hour later, he was dressed and walked out.

"Hello Aki."

Akihito turned his head to see Mao sitting on the couch flipping through a book. He smiled, happy to see her again. He walked toward her forgetting that she could be dangerous and that she has killed people. He sat down slowly, his stomach making it more difficult. He sighed, "Mao."

"Something wrong?" Mao asked as she looked up at the human.

"Asami said you were off the radar. I thought…"

"Nothing is wrong with me, Aki. There is someone at the door."

Akihito raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak. He shut it when he heard a knock at the door. Mao stood up and answered the door without asking. Kato and his father walked into the living room. He asked, "What is it?"

"Do you know Namiye?" Kato asked.

"Who?" Akihito questioned back.

"Ugly scar dude." Mao explained, seeing it dawn on the boy. She sat back down, looking through baby clothing. She wasn't sure why she felt so excited about this baby being born. She glanced to the human, feeling something strong.

"He was killed. Most likely mugged." Yoshiki replied.

Kato asked, "Where was Asami last night?"

Akihito sighed, "Home with me. We got into a fight and then…"

"You had great make up sex." Mao chuckled seeing the boy turn straight red. She changed the subject, "What about this outfit for the baby?"

Akihito ignored his father and Kato as he looked at the photo. He shook his head at the price as he sighed, "It would look cute but I can't afford it. Also I'm not having Asami buy everything."

"I will be tagging along with you since Namiye is gone." Mao stated.

"So you knew he was gone." Kato sneered.

Mao turned his head, speaking, "He left his post without a word. I did not know about him being mugged. This conversation is done. I will not have you upset Takaba-san anymore." She stood up, daring Kato to do something foolish. Yoshiki said something about them leaving. The boy's father looked at his son with such sadness. She turned and replied, "Ready to start the day?"

Akihito saw a flash of blue and he blinked his eyes. He stood up, sighing, "Yeah." Mao asked if he was okay and he answered with a smile, "Of course." She walked ahead of him while he grabbed his camera bag.

'_Prince.' _


End file.
